Malos pensamientos
by Margot Fenring
Summary: El Agni Kai ha empezado, el segundo grupo ha llegado a la ciudad, Sokka y compañía se encuentran en los dirigibles, todo iba bien hasta que...Final... Respondiendo al reto del Final Alterno de la Comunidad de las Lámparas del País de Agni.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Dedicado a _**Flor de Papel**_ que resolvió la pregunta del capítulo 11 de _**El castigo**_. Perdón por tardar tanto, quería terminarlo antes pero no me gustaba como quedaba. -.-u

* * *

_**-o-**_

La noche era el momento favorito del día para Katara, se acababan los trabajos domésticos, no mas hacer comida, coser ropa...nada y si era luna llena era lo mejor que podía pasar. Los chicos descansaban y ella podía practicar agua control en silencio, perfeccionar los movimientos y tratar de imaginar algunos que podrían ayudarlos en el campo de batalla. Quizá a los chicos les gustaría pensar que sus habilidades habían mejorado por las peleas que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos, pero ella también requería momentos de práctica y los pocos que tenía para ella los aprovechaba al máximo. Katara disfrutaba de esa sensación de tranquilidad, en medio de sus elementos protectores, la luz de la luna, el agua, el frío de la noche, la tranquilidad del lugar.

No muy lejos de ahí alguien más aprovechaba la noche para practicar, un par de sables de hoja brillante cortaban el viento mientras una rana croaba, debía mejorar sus estocadas, no era suficiente ser bueno, sus movimientos debían de ser precisos y letales, porque el mas pequeño error le podía costar la vida y no había legado tan lejos para morir por culpa de un error.

La luna iluminaba con sus rayos el camino al templo del aire, las hojas se movían suavemente, cuando el maestro fuego terminó de practicar con sus sables tuvo sed, buscó su cantimplora, ni una gota de agua, se la había acabado, ahogó un suspiro y se dirigió al río.

En el río se le cortó el aliento. En medio del agua estaba de espaldas una joven de cabellos largos y oscuros que practicaba movimientos básicos de agua control y se divertía como nunca, se movía y hacía remolinos de agua, lo que era un látigo de agua cambiaba de forma al dar una vuelta y se convertía en cientos de pequeños fragmentos de granizo que se perdían en el agua del río.

El príncipe de la nación del fuego estaba sin palabras, la maestra agua había dejado de ser la niñita temerosa de la tribu agua del sur para convertirse en una hermosa y aterradora maestra agua, fue entonces que la joven se llevó sus manos al cabello empapado y volteó a la dirección donde el se había quedado. La mirada de Katara pasó de una mirada alegre y traviesa a una expresión de ira.

- ¡que haces aquí! – dijo con un tono helado al momento en que extendía sus manos y le lanzaba cientos de dagas de hielo, el chico apenas si acertó a reaccionar haciendo un movimiento de fuego control

- solo venía por un poco de agua – acertó a decir desviando la mirada

- mientes

- practicaba con mis sables...y me quedé sin...

Katara observó con recelo

- no era mi intención... – dijo tragando saliva

- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- yo...no mucho... bueno...yo no...yo...

- ¡de todas las cosas horribles que he pensado de ti jamás cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de que fueras un pervertido!

- ¡qué! – dijo furioso - ¡Yo no te estaba espiando!

- ¿entonces como explicas que?

- ¡no puedo venir por un poco de agua! , ¡acaso crees que soy de los que va por ahí acechando a la gente!

- ¿no era lo que hacías antes? – dijo acercándose a él

- estas haciendo que suene pero de lo que era

- pues deberías de saber que...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando salió de los matorrales un oso ornitorrinco que había bajado al río atraído por los ruidos del lugar, emitió un par de gruñidos, seguramente lo habían sacado de su sueño y estaba realmente molesto. Katara pensó correr al río, pero no era una buena idea, la otra era correr en dirección de Zuko, que fue lo que hizo.

- ¡lo que nos faltaba! - dijo el maestro fuego sacando sus sables

- parece que lo despertamos

El animal volvió a gruñir, Katara trató de recordar como habían calmado al animal cuando habían encontrado uno hace mucho tiempo, porque tenía que hacer...correr en zigzag, gritarle, hacer ruido, hacerse el muerto...eso no servía en estos momentos

En la mente de Zuko las cosas no iban mejor: se decía _tengo dos sables, alguien en crisis y hay animal grande que nos lleva varios metros de diferencia, uñas filosas, enojado como Azula cuando hace berrinche, puedo hacer algo de fuego control pero hay alguien más cerca y no puedo moverme a mi antojo, no es el momento de enfrentarlo, la elección es simple_... El maestro fuego lanzó un par de ataques de fuego control para distraerlo, tomó la mano de Katara y pusieron pies en polvorosa.

Momentos mas tarde...

- ¡esto es tú culpa!

- Yo no le dije al oso ornitorrinco "_Hola, bienvenido a la fiesta, ya sabes, hay una maestra agua control, ¡por mi puedes comértela!_"

- ¡que te coma a ti!

- ¡a mi por qué!

- porque si no hubieras estado espiándome como un pervertido, nada de esto habría pasado

- tenía sed, entrené toda la noche

- hay una fuente en el templo

- ¡Qué parte no entiendes de tengo sed y estamos muy lejos del templo!

- pudiste esperar

- ¡no podía!, ¡tengo sed!

- ¡ve con ese cuento a otro!

- ¡pues no es cuestión de fe niñita engreída!

- príncipe sin trono

- campesina engreída

- ¡amargado!

Estaban tan ocupados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta que el oso ornitorrinco les había seguido el rastro hasta que apareció gruñendo y blandiendo sus garras frente a ellos. La reacción de ambos fue instintiva, luna llena, un par de movimientos de Katara, un potente destello azul en una noche despejada, finalmente el un oso ornitorrinco pareció reconsiderar su mal humor y se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar dejando un huevo con en el sitio donde había estado.

- se fue... – dijo Katara

- si...

- creo que deberías abrigarte – le dijo Zuko a Katara

- mi ropa se quedó en el río – dijo cubriéndose con sus brazos al sentir la mirada del maestro fuego

- si quieres te doy mi camisa – dijo extendiéndole la prenda

- eh... – alcanzó a decir Katara mientras observaba a Zuko de reojo, _demonios, por que tenía que estar pasando esto, _se dijo, lo bueno es que no hay nadie... – no era necesario

- hace frío

- ¿todavía tienes sed?

- un poco

Katar hizo un par de movimientos y extrajo agua del rocío de la noche, formó una burbuja de agua que le extendió al maestro fuego, que la tomó con cuidado de sus manos y bebió con avidez. Katara lo observaba fascinada,ese chico tenía algo, esa clase de algo que le gustaba y le irritaba.

- gracias

- no , gracias a ti

- a mano

- por el momento

Avanzaron en silencio por el sendero del templo. Había alguien afuera del sitio, claro, alguien tenía que vigilar todas las noches.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?, ¿Katara?, ¿Zuko?

- ah... es tu hermano... bien...yo ya me voy

- ¡ni quien te quiera!

- ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan tarde?

Sokka evaluó a los recién llegados, Katara en ropa interior, el cabello revuelto y con la camisa de Zuko encima, Zuko con dos sables en la espalda, parecía acalorado y desviaba la mirada.

- ¡que diablos le has hecho a mi hermanita! – dijo saltando

- ¿qué? – dijo Katara

- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

- ¡como vienen aquí en esas fachas!

Zuko observó aterrado al hermano de Katara, definitivamente no era uno de los hijos favoritos de Agni.

- Sokka esto no es lo que parece – dijo adivinando la expresión de su hermano

- en serio, tu hermana no es tan bonita como para tentarme

¡qué! - dijeron los dos chicos de la tribu agua

- qui...quiero decir, no es que no seas muy guapa... - dijo callando y enrojeciendo súbitamente

- ¿eh? – acertó a decir Katara

- ¡mi espada!, ¡dónde esta mi espada cuando la necesito!

- ¡por Agni! , no creerás que nosotros...

- ¡mi espada!, ¡que alguien me de mi espada!

- mejor me voy...

- ¡vuelve aquí engendro del mal!

- ¡estás loco! . dijo desapareciendo _ya sabes Zuko, tu y tu gran bocota_

- ¡Ya verás!

Al fondo se escuchó como una puerta se cerraba y a Sokka gritando por un rato hasta que se escucharon unos ruidos característicos de la tierra control y la voz de Toph habló por el resto de los habitantes.

- chico del boomerang, no se que sucede pero me despertaste de un hermoso sueño, ¡ya duérmete!

- pero...

- estas advertido, si no quieres terminar emparedado

- por favor Sokka – se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Aang – mañana tengo entrenamiento

Afuera, junto a al fogata Katara se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tocó la camisa de Zuko y por algún extraño motivo se sonrojó. _Será mejor que regrese por mi ropa_, se dijo, _será mejor que lleva una antorcha...mas vale prevenir que lamentar_.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Se suponía que era un solo capítulo, porque me estoy enfocando a _**El castigo**_ , pero bueno...uno + no creo que haga daño.

Muchas gracias a _**Heart-ILZ**_, _**:)**_,**_ Kiaya_**, _**Flor de Papel**_, _**Uzy Muchi**_ y **_Lolipop 91_** por sus comenatrios.

* * *

_**Malos Pensamientos**_

* * *

- Sugar Queen, Sugar Queen...la tierra hablando a la luna

Katara está completamente concentrada en preparar el desayuno.

- Katara, creo que se quema el arroz

No responde

- me pareció que Aang regresa al campamento

La maestra agua sigue perdida en sus pensamientos

- Katara... tu hermano tomó jugo de cactus...

Tampoco responde

- así que requieres de medidas drásticas...Katara...creo que _Sifu Hotman _acaba de salir del templo y no trae camisa

- ¡qué! - Katara parte mal la raíz y por poco se hace un corte en un dedo – ¡yo no tengo su camisa...!

- ¿y por que la tendrías tú?

- cierto...

- yo lo decía de broma, pero tu pareces decirlo muy en serio

- Toph Bei Fong...no acabes con mi paciencia

- no tienes

- ...

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche para que Sokka se pusiera como un rinoceronte de komodo?

- nada

- mientes

- nada que te interese

- anda, cuéntame

- no hay nada que contar

- apuesto a que tuvo que ver con Zuko

Katara no dijo nada y siguió preparando el desayuno.

- de otra manera tu hermano no habría estado tan enojado... ¿pelearon?

Ni una palabra, pero su cuerpo expresaba con rápidos latidos por ella.

- así que pelearon de nuevo... ¿a honras de que?

- yo no dije que pelamos

- dime Katara o seguiré interpretando...

- peleamos porque... ya ni me acuerdo por que y terminamos perseguidos por un oso-ornitorrinco y cuando llegamos Sokka confundió todo

- suena emocionante

- no lo fue – dijo rápidamente

- eres pésima para mentir, ¿y es eso lo que te tiene enojada?

- no

- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

- mas bien que dijo

- ¿y que dijo?

- dio que no era _tan_ bonita y que no podría tentarlo

- alto, me perdí una parte, ¿tentarlo?

- que se yo, era muy tarde y cuando Sokka vio que traía puesta su camisa...

- ¡traías puesta su camisa!

- si...

- eso es raro... ¿pues que hicieron a noche?

- ¡tú también me vas a salir con eso! – dijo levantándose y alejándose del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo.

Toph se quedó sola frente al arroz.

- ¡si ya sabes, déjame, al fin y al cabo soy experta en al cocina...!

- ¿que pasa Toph?

- hola pies ligeros...te hacía con _Sifu hotman_

- me dejó practicar solo hasta que me salga bien el ejercicio, me dio hambre y me vine a dar una vuelta

- tu dedicación me impresiona

- bueno... creo que más bien fue una excusa – dijo sentándose a su lado – temo que tenga problemas con el fuego control

- ¿qué clase de problemas?

- que se yo...supongo que algo que tiene que ver con las emociones

- ¿en serio? – dijo interesada

- bueno, el dice que las emociones juegan un papel importante en el dominio del fuego control...no sé si habrá pasado algo malo...o no durmió bien

- tal vez no durmió

- ¿padecerá insomnio?

Toph se encogió de hombros

- recuerdo que los monjes ocupaban una infusión de hierbas para dormir

- ¿podrías preparar esa infusión?

- es posible, he visto plantas por aquí... ¿tu también tienes problemas de sueño?

- si...ya sabes, los gritos de Sokka no dejan dormir

- lo intentaré

- oye Aang

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿qué puede hacer que un par no duerma en toda la noche?

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- yo solo preguntaba

- pues...

ooo0O0ooo

Katara había ido a su habitación, tomó de un golpe la camisa.

_Idiota, idiota, Zuko, eres mil y un veces idiota._

La extendió, inconcientemente la abrazó. Le gustaba ese aroma, de pronto tomó conciencia de lo que hacía, la volvió a aventar en su cama. Bueno, podía acabar de una buena vez con eso y dejársela en su habitación, al fin y al cabo entrenaba con Aang.

Salió de su habitación y salió con paso decidido al lugar, la habitación estaba inusualmente oscura, tres velas parpadeaban cuando avanzó, se dijo, _genial lo que nos faltaba, alguien que deja cirios encendidos en pleno día_, se acercó para apagarlos cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ni lo intentes

- Volteó, Zuko estaba inmóvil recargado en la pared.

- no te había visto – dijo recuperando la compostura

- ¿qué buscas?,¿vienes a robar?

- ¡pero quién me crees!

- le robaste esos rollos a los piratas

- no fue un robo, recuperé algo que no les pertenecía

- ¿_ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón_?

Zuko se levantó y se acercó, ella tenía una expresión molesta, pero extrañamente se veía tierna. ¿_Tierna_?, se dijo, _pero como rayos podía pensar que esa tipa odiosa, creída e insoportable podía verse tierna...definitivamente las alturas lo estaban afectando_.

- ¿entonces que haces aquí a estas horas?

- pues venía a devolverte tu famosa camisa – dijo arrojándosela a la cara – gracias por nada – dijo saliendo a toda prisa del lugar

El maestro fuego tomó su camisa.

- ¿y ahora que hice?

Hizo un movimiento y las flamas se apagaron. Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana.

ooo0O0ooo

Esa tarde cenaron arroz ligeramente quemado.

Sokka traía su espada a la mano, a Duque se le ocurrió mencionar que unos granos estaban más oscuros que otros, Haru le tapó la boca inmediatamente, el resto guardó silencio y siguió comiendo como si todo estuviera bien, Zuko tuvo una extraña sensación de _deja vú_, Katara estaba de malas y ella le dirigió una mirada agria cuando le sirvió su porción, que por cierto era la que tenía mas granos quemados.

ooo0O0ooo

Horas más tarde Zuko trataba de concentrarse una vez más_. Aspirar, respirar...sentir que el exterior se desvanece y hacerse uno con el todo...dejar la mente en blanco_...

_- si claro, no es tan bonita_- escuchó una vocecita en el fondo de su mente

- ¿quién no es tan bonita?

_- oh, vamos, no me salgas con eso ahora_

- emmm... se supone que la mente esta en blanco porque estoy meditando

_- si claro, dime que puedes meditar olvidando ese aroma_

- ¿Cuál aroma?

_- el de tu camisa_

- ¡qué!

_- huele a ella_

- no es cierto

_- apuesto a que durmió con ella_

- ¡basta!, huele a limpio y ya

_- no es cierto..._

Y en su "mente en blanco" apareció una imagen, donde la maestra agua lo abrazaba fuertemente y él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- ¡que diablos me pasa!

Como respuesta obtuvo un movimiento de tierra control que lo estrelló con la pared

- ¡es mucho pedirles que dejen descansar a los que tenemos oídos sensibles!

Zuko se incorporó molesto, apagó las velas y se tendió en su cama, a ver si así quedaba su mente en blanco.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Impossible love Jinko fan**_ , **_Kya, nadiakiara_**, _**Heart-ILZ**_, _**Onigiri-kun**_ y _**Queen pain alone**_.

* * *

Malos pensamientos

* * *

Katara cose un par de prendas que Duque rompió durante una de sus expediciones .Aang no está cerca, porque fue a entrenar con Zuko, han pasado dos días y ellos no se hablan. Al resto le parece normal a ella empieza a remorderle la conciencia, pero no hay razón, ella no hizo nada malo. al parecer Sokka finalmente quedó convencido de que todo fue un accidente, pero aun desconfía del maestro fuego, conoce a su hermano, él solo confiará en él si hace algo extraordinario, pero para que eso suceda...

Quizá no debió tirarle la camisa, quizá no debería de ser tan grosera y sarcástica con él...pero él la provoca, él tiene algo que le choca, le irrita...algo que no sabe explicarse o mas bien no quiere hacerlo, porque le aterra la respuesta.

- Sugar Queen

- Toph...pensé que habías ido con Haru y los chicos

- lo reconsideré cuando decidieron utilizar planeadores

- ¿miedo a las alturas?

- no...solo me siento mas cómoda en tierra, es mi elemento

- ¿te he dicho que un buen baño te sentaría bien?

- es la tercera vez que me lo dices

- ¿tienes miedo de que te vean los otros chicos?

- ¿miedo?, no hay nada que ver

- Toph, no te ofendas, pero hasta Appa huele mejor

Al fondo se escucha un gruñido a manera de protesta.

- ¡repite eso!

- escuché que a Sokka le gustan las chicas que huelen a limpio – dijo poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras

- ¡Qué!

Toph enrojece involuntariamente y Katara sonríe. _Touché_.

ooo0ooo

Mas tarde la maestra tierra esta sumergida en una tina de piedra del templo, le da miedo ir hasta el río y era más fácil pedirle a Katara que utilizara agua control que arriesgarse en el inestable corriente del río. Cierra los ojos por un momento y se relaja...viéndolo bien no está tan mal, claro, que un baño de tierra o de lodo siempre es mejor para la piel.

El baño es tan agradable, la temperatura del agua es perfecta, ni muy caliente ni muy fría, justo como a ella le gusta, en término medio...no hay un solo ruido, todos están fuera del templo... a veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios que valen la pena, se dice.

ooo0ooo

Zuko regresa muerto de cansancio y se encuentra con Katara en la cocina.

- ¿dónde está Aang? – pregunta ceñuda

- fue a su habitación

Katara duda, no está segura si debe disculparse o no, abre la boca , en ese momento un grito resuena por todo el templo, después el piso se cimbra. Ella se vuelve a Zuko, los dos se miran alarmados y corren en dirección del escándalo. Cuando llegan se encuentran con que el baño sufrió unas alteraciones de piedra y Toph está empapada y envuelta con una improvisada manta.

- ¡¡vuelve a entrar mientras me baño y juro que acabaré con tu patética existencia!!

- ¡yo no sabía que estabas en la tina! – dice el monje

- ¡yo no te puedo _ver_ si estoy en el agua!

Katara corre hacia donde esta Toph y Zuko empuja al avatar fuera del lugar.

- Aang, creo que debemos de salir de aquí

- pero no hice nada malo

- es una chica – dijo sacándolo del lugar - y está desnuda

- ¿y eso que tiene de malo?

Katara sale cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

- Zuko... creo que deberías de hablar con Aang sobre ciertos temas – dice Katara

- ¿Yo? – dice horrorizado

- si... tu eres _hombre_, ¿o me equivoco?

Zuko calla y piensa_...¿acaso estás proponiendo que te demuestre que soy hombre?_

- ¿y qué tiene que decirme que no me puedas decir tú? – pregunta Aang

- verás... son cosas de chicos – dice Katara con una sonrisa

- ¿ah si?

Zuko mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro con gesto negativo, Katara le lanza una mirada feroz, Aang los observa con curiosidad. Finalmente Zuko desvía la mirada.

- ven conmigo... creo que debemos tener una larga charla

- ¿de que vamos a hablar?

- pues... – Zuko se voltea, Katara lo observa con los brazos cruzados y en su interior una voz grita, _nooooooooooooo... ¿por qué yo?, su hermano lo conoce de mas tiempo... ¡por que yo!_

Katara lo observa y se siente incómodo.

- de cosas de _hombres_

- ¿a dónde vamos?

- cerca, no nos esperen a cenar... - es lo último que dice

ooo0ooo

Toph come en silencio durante la cena, Los chicos comentan las maravillas que se ven desde los planeadores, Katara reserva un par de raciones para los ausentes, Sokka observa que empieza a anochecer y pregunta preocupado.

- Katara

- ¿si?

- ¿dónde están Zuko y Aang?

- decidieron entrenar de noche – Toph deja escapar una tos seca

Katara le dirige una mirada helada que no pasa desapercibida por todos.

- ¡genial!, ahora están obsesionados con el fuego control

- si, claro... - dijo Toph y siguió comiendo de muy mal humor.

ooo0ooo

Zuko y Aang están sentados frente a una fogata en el sitio que originalmente acampó el príncipe. Las ranas croan, el viento sopla sobre el pasto. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensó y el té se enfría en sus manos.

- ¿y de que tenemos que hablar tan lejos del templo?

- bueno...sobre las diferencia entre hombres y mujeres

- que tiene de especial, todos somos parte de un mismo todo...

- bueno... - _¡demonios!, esto es más difícil que cuando me lo explicó mi tío_- es que a tu edad

- ¿112 años?, ¿tiene algo de malo?

- no tu edad...sino la que aparentas físicamente

- ah...

- verás...cuando llegas a tu edad mujeres y hombres empezamos a experimentar una serie de cambios físicos y emocionales...

- ¡ah!... ¡era eso! – dice soplando el té

- ¡ya lo sabías! – grita irritado

- recuerdo que Gyatso me comentó algo parecido hace mucho tiempo, es parte de la naturaleza humana y una razón por la que existían templos de monjes y monjas

Un par de ranas croaron.

- vamos... no creerás que Appa salió de la nada

- ... - _¡oh genial!, yo quebrándome la cabeza y este... ¡argh!_

- ¿por qué?

- ¿entonces por qué entraste al baño donde estaba Toph? – dijo mirándolo fijamente

- yo no sabía que estaba ahí hasta que la vi y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba y gritó y me dirigió ataques de tierra control

- no debiste hacerlo, Toph es una chica y no es educado entrar cuando se baña

- no era mi intención...

- lo sé, accidentes pasan

- a veces Toph se comporta como un chico...

- Toph se comporta así porque no le gusta que la traten como un ser débil e indefenso y es su forma de demostrarlo, un poco tosca, pero es una niña

- oye Zuko...

- si...

- tú eres el mayor...fisicamente

- eso parece

- ¿tú tienes experiencia con las mujeres?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo mirándolo mientras Aang daba un sorbo al té

- es que...quería preguntarte algo...

- a ver...

- ¿cómo haces para que una chica te haga caso?

Zuko guardó silencio.

_Genial...ahora esto...,_ _¿acaso me ve cara de casamentero o algo por el estilo? ¡Qué hice en esta vida para merecer esto!_ , Una vocecita con el tono de Katara le respondió desde las profundidades: _veamos, la lista es larga... empieza con perseguir al Avatar por todo el mundo, quemar la villa de Kyoshi, robar el collar de mi madre ,secuestrar a Aang en el oasis, abandonar a tu tío, apoyar a la loca de tu hermana cuando más te necesitábamos_...

ooo0ooo

Katara está sentada, en el horizonte se ven los primeros rayos del sol y ella sigue vigilando a ver si alguien aparece por el camino que lleva al templo. Toph sale y Momo vuela hasta ella, ha buscado a Aang por todos lados y no lo encuentra, la maestra tierra lo acaricia.

- ¿Momo, tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Katara desvía su mirada, Toph está en pijama y lleva a Momo en su hombro.

- no te preocupes Momo , _papá_ regresará pronto con pies ligeros y _mamá_ dejará de suspirar_ y _estará contenta de nuevo

- ¡Toph!

Toph ríe y se aleja buscando algo para compartir con Momo, antes de que a Katara se le ocurra utilizar sus poderes sobre ella.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

Por cierto... si estan interesadon en Avatar y les gustaría comentar sus ideas - y combatir del lado de Zutara, o de la pareja que quieran o simplemente intercambiar ideas- estan invitados a unirse a este foro:

planetaavatar./viewtopic.php?p20890&start0&side56db7821b518374cc82cffbaabe14b4

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios , en especial a: _**:)**_ , **_Kata_**, _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_, _**Sett**_, _**dacne**_ y _**Yangchen**_.

Voy a procurar que los capitulos sean cortitos, por razones de los otros fics , _El castigo_, _Forjando..._ y compañía. De momento trataré de ubicarlo entre los cap. 313 - 114/5.

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

* * *

Hay días en los que a Toph le gusta poder ver el mundo como el resto de los mortales.

Le gustaría ver mas allá de lo que sientes sus pies, porque comprende que es algo muy distinto, sobre todo cuando ella no puede entender lo que todos ven el firmamento. Le deprime un poco, pero se guarda bien de ocultarlo.

Y ahí esta de nuevo, Sokka sentado al borde del precipicio, sin hablar mientras el resto está disfrutando los momentos después de la cena, no sabe bien si está de nuevo soñando con la princesa de la luna, si se trata de su padre o de Suki. No habla mucho de esos temas, todo se lo guarda, y lo poco que sabe es el resultado de darle vueltas algunos comentarios aislados, largos silencios y un par de malos chistes que lo ponen nostálgico o irritable.

Se levanta y se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Qué tanto ves?

- ah... Toph

- ¿qué ves?

- la luna, para variar...

- ah... – mas silencio - ¿y cómo es la luna?

- la luna es una hermosa dama de blancos cabellos

- yo había escuchado que era redonda como un plato

- ¡quién dijo tal barbaridad!

- mi padre, una vez que se lo pregunté

- no, así no es... la luna es... – guarda silencio - no es fácil explicártelo...veamos...

Toph espera mientras Sokka hace un montón de gestos chistosos al tratar de hallar una forma de explicarle.

- ya sé... como decía la abuela:

_Luna de estío:_

_Si le pones un mango,_

_¡Un abanico!_

- ¿un abanico gigante?, que decepción

- no... , ¡yo que me esfuerzo!,sabes como quitarle el encanto a la poesía... – dijo disgustado

- perdón por ser tan insensible – dijo en tono ácido - no soy muy afecta a la poesía

Sokka toma aire, _recuerda que no puede ver, como explicarle_…

- la luna a vece parece… una perla en el firmamento, otras un arco de plata que surca los cielos…

Toph guardó silencio.

- para mi no es fácil hablar de la luna... pero es más fácil explicártelo a ti que a Suki

- ¿si?

- la princesa Yue, fue mi primer amor... se transformó en el espíritu de la luna... y con Suki no podría hablar de esto, ya sabes Suki…. – no pudo terminar la frase

Toph se movió inquieta, demasiada información le hacía sentirse incómoda.

- me pregunto dónde estará Suki en estos momentos, esa maldita Azula...la tiene a ella y mi padre, que tanto creyó en mi plan para que todo fracasara...no quiero imaginar los horrores a los que los estará sometiendo

- tan pronto Aang domine el fuego control iremos a rescatarlos

- no me gusta esperar, no es lo mío, están presos por mi culpa, por que el plan falló

- no fue tu culpa

- están atrapados y no puedo ayudarlos…

- en vez de culparte, ¿por que no le preguntas a Zuko?

- ¿A Zuko?

- bueno... el conoce la Nación del Fuego, debe de saber a envían a los prisioneros

Los ojos de Sokka se iluminan.

- ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido!, ¡Toph eres genial! – dice tomándola de los hombros y agitándola – ahora solo debo de encontrar una manera de preguntarle...

Toph mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, Sokka se levanta y se aleja, debe de planear una manera en que le diga sin que sospeche. Y Toph se queda sentada a la orilla del templo. Momo vuela y se queda a su lado.

- estoy bien...en serio Momo, estoy bien...

ooo0O0ooo

La hoguera ha quedado casi desierta, Katara se ha quedado a propósito, es la qionta ronda de té y a Zuko ya le molestó tener que servirlo una y otra vez, sospecha que ella no lo bebe y lo desaparece con agua control cuando el se da la vuelta. El resto se ha marchado a sus respectivas habitaciones, solo Toph está al fondo con Momo en su regazo, Appa dormita.

- ¿Hablaste con Aang? – dice finalmente

- si y no

- ¿cómo es eso?

- es que...él ya lo sabía, no fue necesario hablar

- ¡qué!

- si...alégrate

- ¿puedes tener una idea de que tanto ha cambiado el mundo en 100 años?..., ¡quien sabe que cosas le habrán contado los monjes! – dice dejando del lado el vaso

- parece que eran bastante abiertos

- que quieres decir

- que estaban en contacto directo con la naturaleza

- ¡pero han pasado un siglo de eso!

- ¿crees que la gente ha cambiado tanto?

- es que...

- ¿Por qué la insistencia?, espera, no me digas, tienes ideas perversas con el avatar – dijo en tono de broma

- ¡qué!

- es que tanta insistencia me extraña

- que estas sugiriendo...

- yo, nada...

- ¡dilo de frente!

- no he dicho nada

- ¡oh si!, ¡has _sugerido_ que soy una perversa asalta cunas!

- ¡pero si tiene 112 años!

- ¡pero parece un niño!

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! – dice Toph , al maestra tierra dejó su sitio y avanzó hacia ellos en lo que discutían.

- Toph, no es tu problema – dice Katara – vete a dormir

- ¡si lo es!

- ¡vete a dormir!

- ¡no eres mi mamá!, tu no me mandas

- Toph... ¡estás acabando con mi paciencia!

- no hay día que no peleen, parece que eso los hiciera felices.

- Por favor… – dice Zuko

- ya arreglen de una buena vez sus diferencias, si lo van a hacer, háganlo en la caverna que está al pie de la montaña, ¡a ver si así terminan de una buena vez sus pleitos!

- ¡¡Qué!!

- ¡oh, vamos, ¡no creerás que me gusta esa horrible campesina!

- ¡no creerás que me atrae un príncipe amargado!

- ni a mi las brujas horrorosas

- ¡antes beso a una rana!

- ¿te la consigo?, ¡hay cientos en el pantano!, ¡harían una linda pareja!

- ¡Yo solo digo lo que _veo_! – dijo Toph

- ¡por favor!, ni siquiera tiene un buen carácter – dijo Zuko

- ¡no es digno de confianza!

- mis gustos no son _tan_ malos

- no estoy _tan_ desesperada

- no me gustan las tipas arrogantes

- no me fijo en niños mimados

- ¡antes me lanzo al vacío!

- son un caso perdido – exclama Toph mientras se aleja del lugar con Momo

ooo0O0ooo

La maestra tierra se dirige a su habitación.

- Toph

- Pies ligeros…

- Yo…quería discúlpame por…

- Se que no fue tu intención - hace una pausa , Momo vuela al lado de Aang - creo que también exageré un poco, pero si lo haces de nuevo, juro que el mundo se queda sin avatar

- …

- ¿entendido?

- Si Sifu Toph

La maestra tierra sonríe, le gusta escuchar esas palabras.

- Oye pies ligeros

- ¿si?

- ¿tú crees que las buenas intenciones generan malos pensamientos?

- No… ¿Por qué lo dices?

- por nada pies ligeros… - dice entrando a su habitación – por nada

Afuera se esuchaban los gritos que empezaban a caracterizar las noches.

- creo que debería de ir a ver que pasa afuera

- no te lo recomiendo...

- pero soy el avatar, y mi obligación es...

- Aang, déjalos pelear un rato, ya se cansarán...¿quieres probar unos tapones de lodo?, dicen que son efectivos

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**_No olviden dejar reviews!!_**

Nota: El Haikú mencionado fué escrito por Yamazaki Sokán (1465 – 1549)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: **:) **, **_Eowyn princess of Ithilien_** , **_Impossible love a Jinko fan_** y **_Heart- ILZ._**

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

* * *

_¿Dónde estará?, ¿Por qué se fue?_

_Un día fue un gran, héroe, el mejor estratega que hubiera salido de la nación del fuego, pero los guardias me decían que había perdido la cordura, que comía del piso, que hacía cualquier cosa por alimento, no lo soporté, es mi culpa, no debí traicionarlo, ¿a dónde pudo ir?, ¿quién lo ayudará?,... _

_Quiero creer que no perdió la razón en esa humillante y oscura celda , él no pudo perder la razón, recuerdo que la última vez hablé con él como una persona cuerda, hasta me dio esa corona que había pertenecido a avatar Roku, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantas dudas... ¿Por qué no me esperó?...¿alguna vez me perdonará?_

De nuevo eso...pero no puede hacer nada mas que callar, nadie le preguntó por él cuando finalmente lo aceptaron, él se ha limitado a enseñarle al avatar todo cuanto sabe de fuego control, todo lo que aprendió de él, de la misma forma en que le enseñaron. De alguna manera su influencia pesa más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado en su vida.

Toma una vez mas el pequeño recipiente, su nariz reconoce ese aroma suave, _era su favorito_, se dice mientras siente que el estómago se le encoje, el olor que desprenden las hierbas secas lo transportan a otros momentos, otras circunstancias, otras personas, cuando beber té era parte de la rutina diaria del exilio y no entendía el porque podría ser tan importante, era sola una bebida, era... ahora es la única forma en que se siente conectado con él.

El agua hierve, las llamas se mueven tranquilamente bajo la tetera de arcilla, cuando sabe que esta a punto de estallar el hervor agrega con mucho cuidado un poco del té, no mucho, no debe de quedar amargo, recuerda.

Alguien lo observa desde las sombras, no dice nada, pero es interesante verlo tan concentrado en algo que parece tan ajeno a él. _No es que le interese_, se recrimina, _es que..._

- Ah… eres tú

Bueno, hasta que notó su presencia.

- ¿Qué tanto haces?

- té

- solamente es agua hervida y hierbas - dijo desdeñosa - ¿por qué te complicas la existencia?

- ¡cómo es posible que digas eso!

- no pensé que fuera tan importante – dijo al ver que se había ofendido por un simple comentario

- lo siento...es que me acordé...

- ¿tu tío? - dice acercándose

- si

- él era el dueño de esa casa de té en Ba Sing Se, ¿verdad?

- si

- parecía un lugar bonito

- ¿alguna vez estuviste ahí? – le pregunta extrañado, si ella hubiera llegado lo recordaría, pero no.

- solo pasé de lejos... – tampoco quiere hablar mucho de eso, como decirle que así los encontró, que por esa razón ella terminó en la caverna de cristal y no quiere hablar de eso.

- era su sueño

- ¿su sueño?

- tener una casa de té, en realidad comenzar una nueva vida, en un sitio apacible, lejos de la Nación del Fuego

- ¿dónde está?, pensé que vendría contigo

- no lo sé, cuando llegué a su celda, él ya había escapado...

Ella se sentó frente al fuego, él calla, es mejor que el silencio reine, porque hay cosas que le duelen, aunque no lo diga, ni lo grite y se empeñe en guardárselo, ella lo nota. Es de esos contados momentos en los que Zuko parece transparente, solo parece, nunca se puede tener esa certeza.

Unos pasos se acercan, desde la puerta se asoma Toph.

- huele bien... ¿té de jazmín?

- si

- me recuerda a un viejo amigo

- ¿un viejo amigo? – dice Katara con una sonrisa maliciosa

- no de esa clase de amigos Sugar Queen... que bien sabes que y tu eres la única que has tenido esa clase de amigos

- ¡Toph!

Zuko observa ... _parece que no habla el avatar el avatar_... _pero si…en fin_, no son sus problemas, se dice, _lo haga o deje de hacer es cosa suya_, al menos trata de convencerse de que así son las cosas. Katara guarda silencio, se hace la ofendida y hace como que ignora el comentario de la maestra tierra y la mirada curiosa de el maestro fuego.

- como te decía antes... – dice Toph - el té me recuerda a un viejo amigo que conocí en el reino tierra

- ¿y cómo era ese amigo? - pregunta Zuko

- era un hombre muy sabio y amable, que me dio un buen consejo y una deliciosa taza de té

- ¿cuándo fue eso? – dijo Katara

- una vez que peleamos, cuando fue lo del pelo de Appa y me costaba trabajo adaptarme

- ah... esa ocasión – dijo desviando la mirada, en esa ocasión que ella le ofreció ayuda cuando Azula hirió a su tío, él los ahuyentó con una ráfaga de fuego

Zuko les extiende a ambas una bandeja con té. Toph le dio un sorbo y lo bebió.

- no está mal... en unos años tendrás el toque

- ¿el toque?

- si... todavía le falta algo... es un no se que, difícil de describir... pero no esta mal...

- suenas como mi tío...siempre buscando el sabor perfecto del té

- ¿si?

- el té era uno de sus aficiones...

- ¿era?

- es una de muchas otras, coleccionaba cosas raras, hubo una ocasión en que compró miles de baratijas en un puerto, desde un simio con ojos de rubíes, máscaras de teatro, hasta una pequeña taza de té con el dibujo de un dragón... y se supone que solamente buscaba una ficha de Pai Sho… – dijo sonriendo al recordarlo

Mientras el maestro fuego continúa recordando, las palabras se escapan, como si el aroma del té le hubiera abierto una caja de recuerdos que quiere compartir... es extraño, pero se siente bien al poder hablar un poco.

- … en otra ocasión, consiguió una bonita colección de conchas, lástima que mi hermana la destruyó, creo que las consideraba inútiles... ya saben, si no parece útil no sirve – dijo con amargura

Aang entra en la cocina.

- ¿qué hacen todos aquí?

- bebiendo té, ¿gustas? – dijo Katara

- claro

Zuko sirvió con cuidado un vaso más y se lo dio al avatar.

- ¿los demás no han llegado?

- no... al parecer Sokka y Teo han tenido alguna idea loca... no tardan, cuando Sokka tenga hambre aparecerá como por arte de magia

- ¿y de que hablaban?

- recuerdos

- oh... – dice Aang mientras se apresura a beber un poco de la infusión – tiene buen sabor

- gracias

- no esta mal, pero puede ser mejor...– dice Toph sacándole lengua

- claro – dice Katara

- alguna vez mi tío dijo que entendiera la relación de los elementos con una taza de té

- ¿a relación de los elementos?

- decía que si ponía atención notaría que los cuatro elementos tenían que ver con su preparación... el agua en donde se disuelve el sabor de las hojas, que provienen de la tierra, necesita del fuego para que saque el té saque lo mejor de sí y el aire, que permite que el fuego crezca

- es una hermosa explicación – dijo Toph

- nunca lo había pensado así – dijo Aang observando su vaso

- creo que es mas complejo...no solo están los elementos presentes, se ayudan y combinan para preparar un buen té – dijo Katara - lo siento, me metí en tu historia

- no importa - dijo Zuko - no lo había visto desde ese ángulo...

Aang observó tenso la escena y bebe mas té

- bueno...en lo que siguen filosofando sobre la esencia del té, ¿me pueden dar un poco mas?

- claro ...

Y Zuko se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos. Ojala algún y algún día pueda decirle a su tío cuanto lo extraña, cuanto lo necesita en esos momentos, cuanto le agradece todo lo que aprendió de él en los años que estuvo a su lado, cuando su única obsesión era recuperar su honor atrapando al avatar, y cuando el solo quería ayudarlo, esos días parecen lejanos.

Quiere creer que después de la guerra compartirán una taza de té y se reirán de todo lo que ha pasado, que le contará de sus días lejos de él y lo mucho que ha significado que recorriera un tramo tan importante de su vida a su lado. Le gustaría que algún día, de alguna forma se entere que es como el padre que siempre quiso tener, pero que tardó mucho en darse cuenta.

El té se acaba, se sirve un poco, pero el sabor se ha concentrado y le sabe amargo.

Hay que preparar un poco más para cuando los otros lleguen, no tardan, y quizá, repitiendo ese ritual siente que su mente se despeja.

Cae la noche mientras los otros platican sobre lo que les sucedió en el día.

* * *

un capitulo mas tranquilo XP

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos**, ya saben…. **son bien recibidos**

**_No olviden dejar reviews!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchísimias gracias por sus comentarios a **_:)_** , _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_ , _**Heartt-ILZ**_ e _**Impossible love Jinko fan.**_

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

* * *

Noche de nuevo, el grupo esta reunido de nuevo en el patio del templo, el agua de la fuente sigue corriendo y Toph no parece muy animada, Katara deja el lado de Aang para que pueda hablar libremente con Haru, Teo y Duque sobre alguna idea que han estado desarrollando desde hace días.

- Katara...

- ¿si?

- ¿no es extraño que tu hermano quiera hablar aparte con Zuko?

- quizá sean cosas de chicos... –dice mientras atiza un poco la fogata

- mph... siempre dices eso cuando quieres que no me entere de algo

- ¿Cómo? – dice sorprendida

- quizá están planeando algo

- Sokka siempre está planeando algo, siempre es así... – dice la maestra agua dice restándole importancia – siempre ha sido así, lo heredó de nuestro padre

- vaya, no sabía - guarda silencio - ¿sabes Katara?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- desde hace un par de días tengo un extraño presentimiento

- ¿Qué clase de presentimiento?

- no sabría explicarlo, yo solo siento y _veo_ con mis pies cosas , pero no puedo explicarlas todas

Katara la observa por un momento, Toph mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro y finalmente bosteza.

- que cosas dices...

- tienes razón, debe de ser el cansancio... mejor voy a dormir, hasta mañana _Sugar Queen_

- hasta mañana Toph

ooo0O0ooo

Una figura se desliza horas mas tarde por el templo, lleva todo lo necesario para salir por unos días, alimento, muda, una pequeña mochila, mapas, todos duermen, los ha escuchado roncar, respirar y hablar entre sueños, después de todo este tiempo difícilmente olvidará quien es por la forma en que se escuchan al dormir.

Se mueve con sigilo, ya esta cerca de su objetivo, salta y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que alguien pudo adivinar sus pensamientos y no está dispuesto a dejarlo abandonar el templo como esperaba. Discuten brevemente, bajan la voz, no quieren despertar al resto, después de discutir llegan a un acuerdo, no es algo fríamente planeado como acostumbra, pero últimamente todo lo que ha planeado hasta el detalle no sale bien, así que por una vez decide que pase lo que pase esa noche saldrá, solo o acompañado y jura por lo mas sagrado que él no regresará al templo hasta que tenga una idea, una noticia... algo sobre su padre.

Porque se siente responsable por lo que sucedió en el día del eclipse, y si bien ha tratado de convencerse que no ha sido su culpa, su conciencia no lo deja en paz, quien sabe que suerte habrán corrido los prisioneros, quien sabe que cosas terribles les habrán pasado desde que los dejaron atrás... quien iba a prever que Azula tenía conocimiento de los planes del batalla y todos estaban bajo resguardo... quien sabe a que torturas perversas habrá sometido a Suki... al menos sabe que está viva, se dice para consolarse, pero quien sabe en que condiciones se encuentre y menos dónde...

Desde ese día ha tenido pesadillas, donde ve a Suki y a las guerreras Kyoshi sometidas a terribles torturas por parte de Azula y sus amigas...a su padre herido, a Bato, al resto de la flota, a los padres de Haru y Teo confinados en una oscura mazmorra; a los habitantes del pantano aislados como lo contaba la malvada Hamma, los amigos de Toph, el chico que cuidaba a Duque encadenados... todos en una prisión imaginaria...quien sabe si cercana o lejana a la realidad.

Y ha despertado en numerosas ocasiones cubierto de sudor, el peso de la culpa es agobiante, aunque sabe que el fracaso de la misión no fue culpa suya, pero no puede evitarlo... le pesa mas que si llevara una pesada loza sobre sus espaldas.

Además no puede resignarse a esperar como el resto a que Aang termine de aprender las técnicas de fuego control, él debe de hacer algo, no tendrá esos maravillosos mágicos poderes para controlar los elementos, pero tiene una mente ágil, es valiente, tiene toda la disposición de ayudarlos, una espada y su maravilloso boomerang que los ha salvado en los momentos mas inesperados.

Porque Sokka quiere volver a ver a sus seres queridos y no le importa tener que sortear un lago en llamas o enfrentarse al Unagui o a cualquier otro monstruo de antología con tal de tener noticias de ellos.

- listo, encontrarán la nota en la mañana

- ¿para que la nota?

- no quiero que se preocupen

- no les habrás dicho...

- no dice gran cosa, solo que estaremos fuera un par de días

- ¿y que pasará con Aang y sus lecciones de fuego control?

- ya le dejé tarea para una larga temporada

- ¿Qué tan larga?

- no se cuando vamos a regresar, nunca se sabe... además aprende rápidamente, será pan comido

- ¿estas seguro de que quieres acompañarme?

- no te dejaría partir solo a una misión suicida

- ¡suicida!

_- The Boiling Rock_ no es un sitio de recreo, no puedes ir solo

- lo sé, ya me dijiste que es una prisión de alta seguridad...pero no sería la primera vez que me acercaría a un sitio de la nación del fuego...sé como pasar desapercibido

- eres bueno, pero olvidas un pequeño detalle

- ¿qué olvido?

- no conoces tan bien la Nación del Fuego como yo, seré tu guía

- buen punto... quien mejor que tú como guía

- si esta todo listo será mejor partir cuanto antes, hay nubes en el horizonte, el viento está a nuestro favor y las corrientes de aire que pasan por aquí nos permitirán llegar pronto a nuestro destino

- que estamos esperando

Los dos le dan un último vistazo al silencioso patio del templo. Un par de movimientos del maestro fuego hacen que el globo el globo rojo se eleve, la pequeña nave surca el espacio cubierto de estrellas, Sokka observa como la silueta del templo se pierde entre las nubes y se va haciendo cada vez mas pequeña mientras se alejan, Zuko esta concentrado en manipular los controles del globo, el chico del boomerang toma una bocanada de ese aire frío, se siente emocionado...la luna brilla en el cielo, él nunca ha sido muy creyente, pero esta vez de espalda al maestro fuego, cierra los ojos y le pide con todas sus fuerzas al espíritu de la luna que los cuide y los proteja en esta empresa.

ooo0O0ooo

_Así que la intuición de Toph no falló, se fueron, quizá a dar un paseo, no se bien_, se dijo Katara. _Un par de días de tranquilidad...solo me hubiera gustado que Sokka me avisara a donde iban a ir, cuantos días se iban a ir...Tui y La... ya empiezo a hablar como Gran Gran y creo que soy demasiado joven para hablar así._

Katara observa el horizonte, Aang dormía hace un rato, pero al escuchar a las ranas se levantó de golpe, dejó sus cosas y se puso a practicar las fórmsa básicas que le enseñaron, es algo que debe dominar antes de poder practicar los siguientes movimientos de fuego control. _Son movimientos graciosos y elegantes, a veces, parece que bailara_...aunque algunos le recuerdan sus propios movimientos y se pregunta si no estará confundiendo la práctica porque anda medio dormido o quizá... no... Pero observa de nuevo, es demasiada coincidencia.

_Toph esta aquí hace un momento, escuchó cuando leí la carta y después desapareció con Momo, ya regresará mas tarde, quizá quiera explorar el templo, quizá encuentre algo de interés, algún sitio con rollos sobre la historia de los maestros aire, técnicas... en realidad no se bien que ha hecho en estos días, he estado mas pendiente de las peleas y malentendidos, que lo que pasa con ella_..._quizá debería de ir a buscarla, me preocupa su actitud_.

Toph está sentada cerca de la fuente, al parecer descubrió que el sonido de el agua que cae le relaja. Mas allá Appa y Momo intercambian gestos, pareciera que platican, es difícil saberlo, pero en realidad no le extrañaría en absoluto que se entendieran a la perfección.

- Toph

- ¿que pasa _Sugar Queen?_

- te noto extraña, ¿pasa algo?

- nada en especial

- sabes que puedes decírmelo

- está bien – dice moviéndose en dirección a donde escucha la voz de la maestra agua

- escucho

- de hecho esperaba que la mas afectada fueras tú

- ¿yo?, ¿por qué?

- pensé que cuando lo supieras sufrieras una súbita transformación de _Sugar Queen_ en _Drama Queen_

- ¡qué! – dijo enarcando las cejas - ¿ya lo sabías?

- mis oídos son muy sensibles... – dijo con una sonrisa a medias – el menor movimiento me despierta

- ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

- porque de pronto los dejé de _ver _y me volví a dormir... no pensé que se fueran en el globo

- es cierto... pero si Sokka se hubiera llevado a Appa sin avisar a Aang, probablemente habría tenido problemas

- es cierto... – Toph metió una mano al agua - ¿no lo extrañas? – dijo rápidamente

- ¿extrañar?

- vamos... no mientas, sabes bien que puedo percibirlo

- Toph... se fueron hace unas horas, no pudieron ir muy lejos, ya regresarán en un par de horas o en un par de días

- ¿y si tardan más días?

- bueno... saben como defenderse, ya están bastante grandecitos

- ya en serio Katara

- Sokka sabe cuidarse solo

- no me refería a Sokka

- Toph... estás haciendo que me enoje

- eso es un si... – dijo sonriendo

- ¿es una excusa para entrenar?

- bueno...hace tiempo que tenía ganas de patear maestras agua

- y yo darle una lección a una pequeña demasiado entrometida – dijo Katara

- perfecto... entrenemos

- ¿aquí?

- podemos ir al pie del templo...

- cierto, hay unas rocas muy bonitas – dijo Toph

- y un hermoso río – sugirió Katara - un pantano

- me gusta el pantano, tiene tierra y agua en abundancia

- muy bien, solo le aviso a los chicos y nos vamos

- perfecto... – dijo incorporándose

* * *

Se que esto empezó como Zutara y esta cambiando...no se si quieran opinen al respecto. ¿les he dicho cuanto me gusta la leyenda del _Holandés errante_?... ando con complejo de _Senta_. Si comprendieron esta línea, tiene que ver con Zutara , si no, no importa.

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado. En especial a _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_, **:)** (es probable, es que la versión de _los Angeles de Ozai_ está en _Después del eclipse_ XP) , _**HeartILZ ,**_ _**Murtilla **y **melikagome.**_

* * *

**Malos Pensamientos**

* * *

Haru observa los detalles, Teo esta concentrado en corregir los planos que ha trazado en el papel que sacaron hace unos días del globo. No es mucho, pero a falta de papel, piedra. Duque encontró una forma ingeniosa de hacer algo parecido a una tinta, además parece interesado en las ideas de Teo, es algo nuevo.

Al caer la tarde las dos chicas regresan, se ríen y vienen cubiertas de lodo, pedazos de plantas en los cabellos, pero parecen bastante felices. Cosas de chicas, dice Haru. Aang se encuentra meditando en una de las salas del templo, hoy les toca cocinar a ellos, al menos fue lo que dijo la maestra agua. Después de un rato salen con un par de mudas.

- volveremos a la hora de la cena

- muy bien – les responden

- no quemen la comida – dice Toph

Las siluetas de Katara y Toph se pierden en el sendero que las lleva al río.

- ha sido suficiente por hoy Teo – dice Haru –...mejor ayúdenme con la cena

- ¿tú sabes cocinar? - dice Duque abriendo mucho los ojos

- en realidad no, mi mamá siempre se encargaba de eso

- ¿y tu Teo? - dice volviéndose

- eh... no se me da...lo mío son los números y el dibujo

- ¿entonces?

- improvisaremos – dijo Haru

ooo0O0ooo

Más tarde, cerca del río.

- hiciste que mi cabello quedara con un montón de plantas, ahora tendré que lavarlo en serio

- no tenías por que lanzarme lodo a los ojos

- no estábamos en igualdad de condiciones

- tu elegiste el pantano

- olvidé que puedes manipular a las plantas

- no tenías que utilizar todo el lodo y limo que había a tu paso, es asqueroso...

- dicen que el lodo es bueno para la piel

- ¡pero el limo!

- fue un accidente, los accidentes pasan – dijo con una sonrisa

- si, claro

- oye _Sugar Queen_...

- si

- ¿desde cuando conoces a Zuko?

- veamos... desde que tuvo la genial idea de quemar mi aldea para capturar a Aang... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- solo por curiosidad

- ¿otra vez con tu teoría de que me gusta?

- conste que yo no lo dije...

La maestra agua se sumergió de nuevo en el río, guardó silencio mientras Toph batallaba con la hojas que estaban enredadas en su cabello.

- no sé... estoy confundida – exclamó

- ¿por qué?

- me confunde...hay momentos en que me hizo sentir débil, insegura...y eso no me gusta, estamos en una guerra ,debo de ser fuerte, no me puedo dar esos lujos en estos momentos...

- ¿Cómo cuando?

- ¿qué?

- ¿en que momento te ha hecho sentir insegura?

- no estoy segura que la palabra deba de ser insegura, frágil... como cuando robó el collar de mi madre

- ¿lo robó?

- bueno, eso creo...fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que te conociéramos...unos piratas nos perseguían por una cuestión de unos rollos, pero esa historia no importa, los piratas me encontraron, el apareció de la nada y dijo que el me salvaría de los piratas - sonrió por un momento - terminé atada a un árbol

Toph guardaba silencio, ya había salido del río y se peinaba mientras escuchaba como el sonido de las palpitaciones de Katara se había incrementado conforme avanzaba su relato.

- dijo que si le entregaba a Aang dejaría ir a Sokka, yo le dije que mejor saltara al río - dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa

- jajajajaja

- entonces rodeó el árbol, se acercó y me susurró que el devolvería algo que había perdido si lo ayudaba, y ahí estaba, tenía el collar de mi madre que creía perdido

Toph guardaba silencio

- me sentí... extraña, habló de una manera...no sé como explicártelo, me gustó la forma en que lo hacía...pero también estaba furiosa...

- es algo más profundo de lo que imaginé

- ¡qué!

- nada... ¿hubo otra ocasión en la que te hiciera sentir débil?

- cuando peleamos en el Oasis... y en las cavernas de cristal de Ba Sing Se, yo le dije cosas terribles y terminé llorando, si , lo sé, fué tonto, pero por una vez en la vida hizo que confiara en él...pero me decepcionó profundamente cuando apoyó a Azula... el resto de la historia la conoces

- creo que si...

- quizá ha cambiado...una parte de mi quiere creer que ha cambiado, pero otra se resiste

- ¡ay _Sugar Queen!_... – dijo en tono condescendiente

- ¡como que "_¡ay Sugar Queen!"_!

- si... solo diré una cosa y no te enfades, _no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_

ooo0O0ooo

La cena... bueno, diremos que fue...comestible.

Aang terminó preparando el té que desde hace días había prometido a Toph, lo cual hizo muy feliz a la maestra tierra, los chicos se las arreglaron para hacer una especie de arroz con manzanas y nueces, no sabía tan mal...al menos disimulaba que el arroz se les había quemado un poco.

La charla de sobremesa fue agradable, esperaron que Sokka y Zuko consiguieran noticias de lo que pasaba en el exterior, a Duque se le ocurrió pedir que le contaran un cuento, Katara terminó contándole una historia de _la Dama Pintada_. Cuando terminó el relato el pequeño dormía profundamente, Haru se lo llevó y la reunión se disolvió, esta noche Teo montaba guardia.

ooo0O0ooo

Katara dormía plácidamente.

_En su mundo de sueños caminaba por un sitio desconocido, era bonito, había edificios a los que no les puso mucha atención y jardines que serpenteaban a su paso en formas caprichosas y estilizadas, el cielo tenía colores que iban del anaranjado al azul, un auténtico contraste de tonalidades que solo podía verse en los atardeceres y había una poza de agua al lado de un sauce que reflejaba esos cambios._

_Se detuvo ante la poza y se sentó... era un lugar que le gustaba...y la forma en que reflejaba el cambio de tonalidades del cielo era un espectáculo que podía admirar una y otra vez sin cansarse._

_- debí imaginar que estarías aquí_

_- es tan hermoso…_

_- es curioso_

_- ¿que es curioso?_

_- Que las dos mujeres que mas han significado en mi vida compartan el mismo gusto_

_Ella sonrió, le gustaba escucharlo hablar, le gustaba el sonido de su voz._

_- vamos, no puedes quedarte fuera, sabes que el frío de la noche no es bueno en tu estado_

_- ¿en mi estado? – dijo confundida_

_Se acercó, le pasó una frazada roja con mucho cuidado, después le dio la mano y le ayudó a incorporarse, se le veía tranquilo y alegre. _

_- mi tío envió algo para nosotros, tienes que verlo , estoy seguro que te gustará_

Entonces ella abrió los ojos.

El cielo todavía estaba oscuro, el techo del templo no le decía nada, se movió de lado y encogió sus piernas, sus manos apretaron con fuerza la sábana.

_¿Dónde estará en estos momentos?, ¿Por qué seguir a Sokka?, ¿habrán cenado algo?,¿estará bien?, ¿Qué es todo eso?, ¿que me pasa?...vamos Katara, no seas tonta…. Si dice que no eres tan bonita…que no eres capaz de tentarlo…Tu y La… en que estoy pesando… ¿con que estoy soñando?_

* * *

Estoy en una encrucijada con este fic...no sé, tomar la ruta paralela o apegarme al lado oscuro. **:(**

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . (Bryke_ -sigh!-)_ Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios a **_Impossible love a jinko fan_** , _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_ , **:), _Heart ILZ_** , _**Murtilla** y** Hin.**_

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

* * *

Dormimos o fingimos dormir un rato.

Las camas son duras, las frazadas de baja calidad, las paredes metálicas son frías y me siento intranquilo.

Me preocupa que no tengamos globo, procuro imaginar como podemos salir de aquí, nuestro transporte literalmente se deshizo cuando tratamos de aterrizar y apenas si nos las arreglamos para llegar hasta a este sitio y pasar desapercibido. No se como, pero logramos infiltrarnos en la que consideran prisión de máxima seguridad, trato de imaginarme como salir...pero no se me ocurre nada. Estamos en una construcción en medio de un algo hirviente, con paredes de piedra y metal. Debimos traer a un maestro tierra en esta misión, pero era demasiado tarde para regresar cuando se me ocurrió sugerirlo.

Escucho que hablan sobre las novedades del día, la comida, rumores de prisioneros...pero nada de la gente de la Tribu Agua. Mucho me temo que alguien haya tenido la brillante idea de enviarlos al desierto.

O bien la vigilancia es mala o realmente la situación en el exterior ha empeorado y solo han dejado a la cantidad exacta de guardias para rotarse periódicamente para vigilar, porque no sospecharon de nosotros. Será que están acostumbrados a cambiar constantemente a los guardias por temor que algunos de ellos les propaguen ideas sediciosas o realmente necesitan un cambio de director de la cárcel.

Sokka duerme después de compartir un frugal alimento. Las raciones son malas, no tanto como las que me tocó repartir en algunas celdas, con esa comida, un clima sofocante y pocas esperanzas de abandonar este sitio no me extraña que la mayoría se haya resignado a su suerte.

Aun así se puede ver en los ojos de algunos, mas allá de las caras largas por el hambre, la amargura y la tristeza que algunos mantienen ese brillo en sus ojos, esa chispa de esperanza, que es lo último que muere y lo primero que tratan de matar en este sitio, poco a poco.

No hemos hallado al padre de los chicos, pero él halló a su novia y eso le ha dado motivos para seguir aquí, está tratando de arreglárselas para poder verla. Pero no es fácil, ella está en el pabellón de las mujeres. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Quisiera sonreír, pero no puedo, estoy preocupado, el amor hace cometer locuras a la gente, me preocupa las cosas que sea capaz de hacer con tal de sacarla de aquí.

Recuerdo que en el globo me contó que su primer amor se convirtió en el espíritu de la luna, la princesa Yue, esa joven de cabellos blancos que huyó cuando me enfrentaba a su hermana. No se si lo que dice es cierto o es una forma de autoengaño para ocultar algo mas terrible o realmente sucedió. No sé, el mundo de los espíritus no es algo con lo que esté muy familiarizado. Aun así debió de ser muy difícil...

No sé, esa idea de considerarla el amor de su vida me parece exagerado, simplemente amas a alguien o no lo haces, pero no se convierte en algo que te cambie por siempre y transforme de forma radical tu vida, ¿o si?...no sé, no puedo decir que lo haya experimentado, al menos no de esa manera.

Pero la vida sigue, el tiempo pasa y hay que tratar de vivir con esas perdidas...es algo que he tratado de aprender, no es fácil. Me pregunto de qué tamaño será la sombra de la princesa Yue, quisiera saber si será tan inmensa que a pesar de que ame a esa chica la luna siempre se interponga entre ellos, quizá deba dejarla ir, como decía mi tío...dejar ir a alguien es una de las formas mas dolorosas y difíciles de expresar que amas a una persona.

Yo le dije que también había dejado atrás a alguien, sonrió al saber que era la chica pálida que lanzaba cuchillos, es como si no se lo esperara.

Quiero creer que quiero a Mai... porque...bueno, nos conocemos desde niños, compartimos historias, recuerdos de infancia...pero el lazo de ella es más fuerte con Ty Lee y con Azula que conmigo. No es necesario ser muy listo para notarlo.

Yo siempre era le _hermano de_, alguien con quien jugaban en las contadas ocasiones que podía hacerlo, a quien molestaban, el blanco favorito de sus peores travesuras...la verdad es que siempre fui... de hecho siempre he sido bastante solitario...me gusta, pero... podría pasar una vida apacible a su lado, es una buena amiga...pero me irrita que sea tan fría, que no se emocione con algo, que siempre vea todo con indiferencia.

No se hasta donde la quise, no sé si algo que es un poco mas que la amistad basta para que estés al lado de alguien, siento una punzada cuando una parte de mi sugiere que la utilicé, que fue a alguien a quien voluntariamente me até para tener una excusa mas para volver a casa, recuperar mi sitio,...poder estar cerca de mi tío. A veces me he preguntado por que estaba a su lado si todo le aburre y no es capaz de mostrar un poco de pasión en lo que hace.

Es extraño, la imagen de la maestra agua me viene a la mente.

No la conozco de toda la vida como a Mai, nos hemos encontrado en numerosas ocasiones y las cosas de una manera u otra hemos terminando en pelea. No se si es la naturaleza, que nuestros elementos se contraponen, si es porque somos rivales por que así nos tocó en esta vida o es el resultado de una inesperada reacción química cuando estamos juntos.

Ella es la otra cara de la moneda, desde un principio ha luchado por lo suyos, pone tanta pasión en las cosas que hace, odia y ama desde el fondo de su ser, puede ser muy amable o muy cruel cuando quiere.

Antes era una niña temerosa que veía como el enemigo asolaba una vez más su pequeña villa y tomaba presa a su abuela, creyendo que era el avatar... ya no es una niña, es una joven maestra agua valiente que no se deja intimidar, que dice y hace lo que cree que es correcto. Yo ya no soy ese muerto en vida, que surcaba todos los mares y recorría cada milímetro del mundo obsesionado con capturar al avatar para recuperar un honor que supuestamente había perdido.

Sé que con todo lo que hemos vivido que la opinión que tiene de mi no es muy buena, me lo ha dejado muy claro.

Su hermano ronca...dentro de unos minutos regresará el otro guardia y podremos seguir con el plan.

Ahora tengo un objetivo en esta vida, a mi no me corresponde luchar directamente contra mi padre, ese es el destino de otros, yo debo de luchar por recuperar el trono, porque he visto, vivido y aprendido mas de lo que nunca imaginé en el exilio, y mas de lo que nunca aprenderé encerrado por siempre en Palacio. Las cosas no pueden seguir así, deben cambiar, han pasado cien años de sangre y sufrimiento, todos hemos perdido a alguien, esta absurda lucha nos ha marcado por siempre de una manera u otra, y si en mis manos está el ayudar a reponer el equilibrio roto, lo haré, sin importar lo que deba de sacrificar en el camino.

De haber sido las circunstancias distintas...no sé... en numerosas ocasiones me pregunté ¿por que me había ofrecido el agua sagrada a mi?, que había sido su enemigo; que habría pasado si el avatar no nos hubiera interrumpido, si los hubiéramos alcanzado saliendo de las catacumbas como quería mi tío...quizá las cosas habrían sido distintas, no lo sé, no hay forma de saberlo. El camino que cada quien eligió nos ha llevado por sitios insospechados, nos ha hecho abrir los ojos y cambiar la forma de ver las vida. Si alguien me hubiera sugerido en broma, que terminaría luchando del lado del avatar, lo habría tildado de loco.

Es valiente, desde un principio eligió el camino más difícil.

No me gusta pensar en ella, me confunde, he tratado de no reaccionar ante ella, a veces me controlo, otra veces sinceramente no puedo.

Además se que él la ama.

Lo dijo aquella noche en al que supuestamente íbamos a hablar de _cosas de chicos_. Lo demostró cuando arriesgó su vida al entrar en estado avatar , poner el peligro su vida , los ciclos del avatar y el destino del mundo al tratar de salvarla de los Dai Li, de mi hermana y de mí. Quien soy yo para interponerme... solo soy un príncipe exiliado, sin trono, sin familia, el maestro fuego que necesitaban, el que se esfuerza en ayudar aunque no confíen en él, el que esta a su lado porque cree que puede ayudar en el equilibrio, el que... ¿Cómo podría competir con eso?, ¿acaso llegué demasiado tarde?, ¿es que no reaccioné a tiempo?, ¿no tomé la decisión correcta en el momento oportuno?, ¿todavía podría revertirlo?... que cosas estoy diciendo...

_- haz lo que quieras, es tu decisión... – _maldita Azula...siempre haciéndome sentir que sigo un destino trazado por alguien mas y que no hago lo que realmente quiero, como decía mi tío.

Escucho pasos afuera, es hora.

- vamos, despierta

- ¿tan pronto?, ¿Cuánto dormí?

- una media hora...rápido, debemos aprovechar el cambio para ir hasta el pabellón

- muy bien – dice calándose el casco y la visera.

- el plan...

- yo te cubro, tu entras... y en caso de emergencia te aviso

- muy bien

- ahora

Esperan que entren los dos guardias que efectuaron el último rondín, ellos se levantan, saludan, hacen un par de comentarios sobre el rondín y salen del lugar. Entrar a la prisión ha sido relativamente fácil, salir de ahí, será otra historia.

* * *

_Quizá tengan razón, seduce, cuando el lado es oscuro e intrigante._

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . (Bryke -sigh!-) Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Muchas gracias por los review , en especial a : _**Eowyn Princess of Ithilien**_ , _**blackstarshine**_, **_Heart- ILZ_**, **:)** , _**Murtilla y terci.**_

* * *

**Malos Pensamientos**

* * *

Despierto.

No se que me sucede. He sentido un escalofrío en sueños y algo me despertó Todavía no amanece y ya no podré dormir. La preocupación se adueñado de mi, tengo un mal presentimiento. No hemos sabido nada ni de mi hermano ni de Zuko en días, ni una nota, ni una señal... nada, yo empiezo a desesperar...

Cientos de veces me he preguntado por que no me dijo nada, a donde iba, por que iba, por que solo ellos...debí intuir que algo estaba mal cuando Toph me dijo que era raro verlos juntos. Si Aang esta preocupado no lo demuestra, Toph guarda silencio y el resto se escabulle, hace falta el sentido del humor de Sokka, no es lo mismo si él no está aquí.

También empiezo a extrañar a ese idiota príncipe engreído.

Quien me iba a decir que un día lo extrañaría.

Es una sensación... que me irrita... como toda su persona.

He tratado de calmarme poniendo en práctica movimientos de agua control, pero es inútil, siento que he perdido el balance... ¡justo en estos momentos!, esto no puede estar pasando, no, ¡esto no me puede pasar a mí!... quiero creer que todo esto es por que estoy preocupada por mi hermano, quiero aferrarme a esa idea...para no escuchar a la otra que grita desde el oscuro pozo de mi inconciencia.

Me vuelvo a mi improvisada cama.

Cierro los ojos, pero es inútil, el sueño se fue y no regresará. Se que Toph es muy sensible, pero también se que está cansada, entrenó todo el día con Aang, le corrigió la postura de los movimientos y le gritó hasta quedar ronca. Ella también esta preocupada, guarda mas silencio que lo habitual y finge jugar con Momo cuando quiere distraerse. Escucho claramente la respiración de los dos, terminaron muertos de cansancio.

Me incorporo de nuevo y busco a tientas las yescas que encienden mi lámpara. Desde que Zuko se unió al grupo las hemos ocupado menos... no se que me pasa, a veces pareciera que todo me lo recuerda, esto es muy confuso, no debería de ser así.

Al final decido no encender a lámpara, me levanto con cuidado y me deslizo a tientas por el corredor, mis pasos me llevan de forma inevitable a su habitación. No se que hago aquí, no se por que estoy aquí... ¿que espero encontrar?, ¿y si aparecen de pronto en medio de la noche y me encuentra aquí?

No, en que tonterías estás pensando Katara, ¿qué pensarían si te encuentran aquí?, ¿Qué conoces el camino?, ¿qué has venido en otras ocasiones?... ¿qué has...? , no, no mas malos pensamientos, alto... no debes de pensar en él..

Espero que mis ojos se adapten a la oscuridad del lugar y me siento en su cama. Todo huele a él, desde las sábanas, hasta las mudas que dejó perfectamente dobladas y que mis dedos tratan de reconocer, los tres cirios a medias por los que le grité, no es que su aroma tenga algo en particular que le atraiga, es que tiene algo, _Je__ne__ se __qui_ que hipnotiza y hace que reaccione de manera impredecible y violenta cuando estoy cerca de él.

No puede soportarlo más, estar ahí solo por que lo extraña y no quiere admitirlo ante el resto, es algo parecido a un placer privado y prohibido que le hace sentirse culpable. Se levanta y sale, después regresa sobre sus pasos, notará que alguien estuvo ahí por las marcas en su cama y se pone a acomodar de nuevo la cama, pero su cuerpo se relaja, sus parpados se cierran y se queda dormida en la habitación del que fuera su peor enemigo.

El croar de las ranas del pantano la despierta.

Los batracios solo croan cuando empieza a salir el sol, quien sabe por que, pero así es.

Abre los ojos al reconocer el lugar se asusta, ya es muy tarde y alguien tiene que preparar el desayuno o atenerse a los experimentos de Haru. Se incorpora, comprueba que no hay nadie cerca y se aleja en dirección de la cocina.

ooo0O0ooo

Genial, genial genial...si las cosas pintaban mal ahora están peor.

No recuerdo bien como pasó... todo ha sido demasiado rápido y ahora los papeles se han invertido, me he convertido en un prisionero más de este infernal sitio. No se explican que hago aquí, saben que llegué por aire porque hallaron los restos del globo, me han interrogado varias veces y con lo poco que me han dicho he interpretado muchas cosas. Como que ahora estoy desterrado de nuevo… que raro , soy considerado oficialmente un traidor a mi patria por haber desafiado a mi padre, que posiblemente creen que vengo con el avatar a liberar a alguien, pero no están muy seguros a quién y por qué. Que mi cabeza vale mucho, que me buscan vivo o muerto, de preferencia lo segundo y que por alguna razón alguien se empeña en mantenerme con vida.

En este sitio no hay gente de la tribu agua, no han enviado a nadie aquí, lo bueno es que el viaje no fue en vano, porque el chico encontró a su novia, mal por mí, que terminé en este sitio por culpa de mi mala suerte. Mentira, sabía que era posible que sucediera esto, porque suele pasar que cuando las cosas están mal empeoran.

Les dije que era arriesgado y así fue...de momento tenemos un plan de escape y más gente implicada en esta fuga. No me sabe bien, me cuesta trabajo confiar en desconocidos, es mi naturaleza, pero no hemos tenido remedio, no hay marcha atrás-

Esta tarde hemos fingido una pelea y como resultado me encuentro en un bonito congelador, ya saben, un sistema de aire acondicionado al máximo, sitio metálico que hace que parezca que hace más frío que el que en realidad es y un guardia con al orden de bajar más a temperatura por si intento algo.

Ya me imagino cuantas veces habrán ocupado estos sitios, hay marcas de fuego control en las paredes, inútiles marcas de arañazos y golpes, había escuchado rumores sobre estos métodos de tortura, jamás pensé que viviría la experiencia en carne propia. Así que este es uno de tantos métodos para doblegar voluntades… vaya que en la Nación del Fuego somos unos expertos en lastimar y hacer daño. Es una pena… tantas ideas, tanta tecnología y terminamos en esto…sitios de tortura y exterminio.

No he hecho nada pero han dado la orden de que bajen aún más la temperatura, lo siento inmediatamente, la piel se me ha puesto chinita, el vidrio se ha empañado, la escarcha se acumula en las paredes, en los conductos y el aire helado entra con mayor intensidad. Esta es una máquina que no han revisado en mucho tiempo, se ve que solo les preocupa que siga enfriando… mi misión es ayudar a desensamblarlo sin que lo noten los de afuera. Es un trabajo que requiere paciencia y mucho cuidado.

Sonrío, creen que el frío me va a detener. Sobreviví al asedio del norte, nadé en sus aguas heladas, me infiltré en el corazón de la Tribu Agua del Norte, vagué sin rumbo en sus helados parajes y no morí, he combatido en numerosas ocasiones a una excelente maestra agua. Si creen que un congelador me va a detener... por favor...me subestiman, fui entrando por el mejor maestro fuego del mundo y no tengo intenciones de rendirme. Estoy aquí para ayudar en el plan, y no voy a fallar.

Porque no me puedo dar el lujo de morir.

Porque tengo mis razones para vivir, por absurdas y extrañas que parezcan.

Se acerca alguien, me encojo y paso mis manos sobre mis hombros, empujo con disimulo las piezas que he logrado quitar… debe de haber alguna manera de deshacerse de ellas…

ooo0O0ooo

- ¿qué haces Toph?

_- Apreciando_ el maravilloso paisaje – dice Toph sentada al borde del acantilado – la construcción no deja de sorprenderme

Katara entorna los ojos y se sienta a su lado, guarda silencio y finalmente se decide a hablar.

- ellos están bien – dice en un tono suave

- ¿lo dices por que en realidad lo crees o por que quieres creerlo?

- Quiero creerlo,

Toph se vuelve hacia donde habla su amiga

- yo sé que están bien, estoy preocupada, pero se de que no me sirve de nada, así que trato de pensar en otras cosas

- yo no puedo

- ¿te remuerde la conciencia por algo que hiciste o no hiciste?

- no

- ¿te duele que no se hallan despedido en vivo y en directo?

- no

- ¿entonces?

- no sé... es un presentimiento

_- Sugar Queen..._ si estás preocupada saca de paseo a _Drama Queen_ para que te calmes

- no puedo

- los extraño – dice de pronto Toph – extraño el humor de Sokka y el té de Zuko

- yo también

- no lo sientes tanto, si así fuera lo dirías

Katara no quiere discutir, no es que no lo sienta es que no puede entender lo que le sucede. No tiene una explicación lógica y le asusta. El sol se pone, los últimos rayos le recuerdan unos ojos que conoce muy bien, la noche que se acerca con su manto azul le recuerda a su hermano.

Pero ya están grandes…se saben cuidar, manejan armas y uno fuego control… quizá fueron por provisiones... ¿pero con qué dinero?, ella es la que administra todo, quizá están atrapados, quizá están huyendo…no mas malos pensamientos, ellos estan bien , ellos deben de estar bien y regresarán en cualquier momento.

Pero no sabe cuando.

No tiene idea dónde se encontraran ni en que condiciones, le pide a los espíritus que estén con bien, que los cuiden, por que no soportaría perderlos, ya ha perdido muchas cosas por culpa de esa maldita guerra. Si algo les llegar a pasar teme que el dolor que experimente sea tan grande y tan profundo que termine tan loca como Hamma.

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos**, ya saben…. **son bien recibidos**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino (Bryke - sigh!). Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic, en especial a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Lolipop 91**_ , _**Murti**_, _**heart ILZ**_,_** caty200065 , **_**_KizunaUkita_** y**_ Alseide_**

* * *

**Malos Pensamientos**

* * *

La maestra agua trata de aclarar sus dudas practicando a las orillas del río. Debe de estar tranquila, el pensar en otras cosas ajenas al entrenamiento, a su principal objetivo no le hace bien. Toma aire y se concentra. Paso uno equilibrar la posición de las piernas, toma aire, sus manos deben de moverse como el agua, debe de ser un movimiento suave, delicado, pero enérgico al momento de atacar.

_Hubieras dicho algo, lo hubieras impedido, te hubieras unido a la expedición de ese par de idiotas...hubieras podido ayudar en caso de una emergencia porque puedes curar..._

Mueve de nuevo agua del río y congela por unos momentos parte de la corriente, se siente muy enojada, preocupada… la fuerza del agua se lleva pedazos de hielo al mar.

_Si claro… vamos a pescar… ¡por favor!, Sokka no era capaz de pescar algo en el polo sur, podíamos pasa horas y lo único que atrapaba era un resfriado, en cuanto a Zuko… ¡podían inventar mejor excusa!, es el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, no creo que este familiarizado con la pesca._

- Katara

- ¡Toph! – dice volteando en posición de ataque

- tranquila...

- lo siento...

- ya _veo _que estás tensa

- estaba muy concentrada – dice entre dientes

- más bien parece que tu conciencia no te deja en paz.

Katara tomó aire y volteó hacia ella. Toph se había sentado sobre un montículo.

- ¿y se puede saber a que debo el honor de tu visita?

- los chicos siguen con su obsesión de los planeadores y_ pies de bailarina_ esta entrenando con las instrucciones que le dejó el _amargado_

- ya veo... solo quedo yo

- estoy preocupada, no puedo hacer nada y me aburro, cuéntame algo

- ¿perdón?

Katara respiró hondo, aspirar y respirar... aspirar... entonces tuvo una brillante idea

- ¿tú crees en eso del hilo rojo del destino? – le dijo para molestarla

- ¿el qué?

- ¿no sabes de ese hilo que une a los amantes?

- ¿y por que habría de saberlo?...en mi vida había escuchado algo así, se supone que eres _Sugar Queen_, para ti todo es dulce y adorable

- si quieres pelear solo tenías que decirlo

- no tengo ganas – Toph puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas - a ver... ¿como está eso del hilo rojo?

- sucede... que Gran Gran contaba que dos personas destinadas a estar juntas comparten un vinculo, y que por mas que el hilo se estire jamás se romperá por que es cosa del destino, así las personas se alejen, uno muera antes que otro o sus vidas terminen unidas con alguien con quien no comparten el vínculo, el hilo permanecerá

- en mi vida había escuchado idea mas descabellada

- es una linda historia, a mi me gusta

- ¿y cómo saben que es un hilo rojo?

- bueno porque el rojo representa la sangre, el amor, destino... ¿es necesario que te diga todo lo que representa el color rojo?

- como te entiendo...

- lo siento, a veces me olvido...

- no hay problema, oye _Sugar Queen_

- ¿que pasa?

- ¿y si alguien ocupara unas tijeras?

- ¿tijeras?

- si, ese objeto afilado de metal que sirve para cortar, entre muchas otras cosas hilos

- conozco las tijeras, pero eso no es posible, no es algo físico

- si es en el mundo de los espíritus hay hilos, ¿quien dice que no existen las tijeras?

- ¿los espíritus?

- ¡tonterías!

Toph guardó silencio, entonces una sonrisa iluminó su cara, había escuchado un par de cosas, quizá era momento de ponerlas en práctica.

_- Sugar Queen_

- ¿si?

- probablemente no entenderé nada de colores, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿de que color vistes tú?

- ¿yo?... de azul de la Tribu Agua..., tu de verde del Reino Tierra, Aang de naranja de los nómadas...

- que emocionante explicación, ¿Y _Sifu hotman_?, no mencionaste al amargado

- de rojo de la Nación del Fuego

- rooooooooooooojo

- si, por...

Toph empezó a reír y a Katara entendió todo.

- ¡pequeña latosa!, ¡Solo lo haces para molestarme!

Después de eso hubo agua, tierra y una feroz pelea de lodo.

Esa noche el grupo cenó arroz con un poco de tierra, cortesía de Toph. La maestra tierra que parecía muy risueña, se la pasaba comentándole a todos los beneficios del lodo, sus características medicinales, los fines cosméticos…en fin. Katara llevaba el cabello mojado y estaba de un humor de los mil demonios.

Aang guardaba silencio.

ooo0O0ooo

_Corría en sueños por las calles de Ba Sing Se, de pronto se encontraba con una joven castaña, de vestido beige que se reía de él tras un abanico, de pronto algo sucedía y empezaba a correr. Se decía que era un juego de niños, que era un experto en seguir el rastro de quien fuera, pero la joven era muy rápida, la chica botaba el abanico y seguía corriendo hasta perderse en una oscura calle que le parecía familiar._

_Bruma plateada._

_Y del sitio donde se había ocultado emergía una extraña figura, por sus rasgos podía deducir que se trataba de una mujer oculta tras un sobrero con un espeso velo que ondeaba, sus vestidos eran rojos, tenía los hombros descubiertos y seguía riendo, de pronto callaba._

_- así que finalmente tengo el honor de encontrarme a Blue Spirit_

_- ¿quién eres?_

_- ¿eso importa?_

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse lo despertó del sueño.

Se incorporó del futón, hacía frío, le dolía el cuello y tenía hambre.

Un día mas encerrado...no sabía que esperaban, no lo habían metido al congelador, pero había recibido una amenaza por parte del jefe de la prisión. Genial, no sabía que gente como él pudiera tener familia, jamás habría imaginado que estaba emparentado con Mai.

Ahora su vida dependía de que el chico de la tribu agua, su padre unieran sus fabulosas mentes para salir de ahí cuanto antes, si el jefe de la prisión sabía todo de él solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su hermana apareciera, porque sabía muy bien que si las cosas iban mal siempre podían empeorar. La puerta se abre, para su alivio es Sokka:

- date prisa… tenemos un plan

- ¿si?

- Bueno, dicen que _no hay prisión el mundo que pueda retener a un par de genios de la Tribu Agua_

Sonríen

- Solo necesitamos un poco suerte…

- Suerte – dice irónico – creo que no tenemos mucha, se escuchan pasos

- Demonios, dos guardias vienen hacia acá

- ¡improvisa!

* * *

Por los spoilers y algunas otras cosas, es posible que esto se torne en un AU medio extraño, tendrán algun inconveniente si utilizo las tijeras?

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias a los que siguen este fic , en especial a: _**Lolipop91**_, _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Heart ILZ**_, _**Hurrican Blade**_, _**Murtilla**_, _**:)**_, _**Yaki Zutara**_, _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_.

* * *

**Malos Pensamientos**

* * *

Le dolía un poco el costado, Sokka se había pasado un poco en su improvisación de último minuto, una llave…quizá en el fondo se lo merecía, pero bueno... ese no era el punto.

Esperaba que trataran de sacarle información que lo amenazara...cualquier cosa. Cuando la puerta se cerró y lo lanzaron de nuevo contra esa silla de metal esperaba de nuevo un interrogatorio por parte del alcalde de la prisión.

Sorpresa.

Alguien lo esperaba y la felicidad no era lo suyo.

Con voz imperiosa dijo que los dejaran hablar solos. Titubearon, pero finalmente los dejaron en la habitación. Tan pronto los dejaron solos le lanzó reclamaciones de forma tan rápida y certera que parecían sus cuchillos.

_Traidor, mentiroso, me abandonaste, me dejaste en medio de la desesperación, no sabes cuanto me dolió que te fueras, no tienes la más remota idea de cómo me sentí al encontrar esa carta_... eran algunas de las palabras que le llegaban y le dolían. Le recitó el principio de la carta que le había dejado el día del Eclipse, pero él la interrumpió, no quería escuchar de nuevo esas palabras que tanto trabajo le había costado escribir.

Y es que si ella lo amaba debía de entenderlo, que no había huido por un capricho, que su lugar no estaba ahí, pero ella estaba dominada por la ira, por una enorme frustración, desesperación, él trataba de decirle que todo lo que hacía era por una buena causa, pero ella parecía no escuchar, sus palabras reflejaban decepción y odio. Si hubiera podido lo hubiera dejado como alfiletero, pero sabía que ella no lo haría, que podría hacerlo con cualquier otro, pero no con él.

La conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, compartían tantas cosas, habían llevado esa amistad de niños un poco más allá desde que se encontraron de nuevo en la lejana Ba Sing Se. Parecía perfecta, como si los espíritus la hubieran creado expresamente para hacerlo feliz...pero para su antiguo yo, el que tenía en un pedestal a su padre, el que creía ciegamente que no había un lugar más maravilloso que la Nación del Fuego, que la guerra estaba justificada y que las decisiones de su padre eran sabias e incuestionables...

Las circunstancias lo habían hecho cambiar y ella parecía que no lo había notado, ella estaba enamorada del otro Zuko, ella amaba a quien creía que era no en quien se había convertido.

Ahora le reclamaba, ¿pero por qué no lo entendía?, ¿acaso la ira la había cegado hasta ese punto?

Como le iba a decir que lo que había existido entre ellos había sido algo hermoso mientras duró, si, había sido feliz en un primer momento, pero no lo llenaba, como decirle que con el paso del tiempo el vacío, las dudas y la confusión se habían infiltrado y que ella no había sido capaz de despejarlas con su actitud fría y desapasionada.

Para ella lo que pasara en el mundo no le importaba, inundarse, hundirse, arder en un infierno o volar en mil pedazos, pero no importaría si él estaba a su lado. ¿Acaso todo se resumía a algo físico?, ¿a disfrutar el momento?, ¿a cumplir sus mas extraños caprichos?, ¿eso era todo?, de nuevo recordó las palabras de su tío en Ba Sing Se: _¿es ese tu propio destino o es el destino que alguien más ha tratado de imponerte?_

Se escucharon gritos, los guardias corrieron alarmados.

Estalló el motín.

Su mente se activó, no había tiempo para pláticas, reclamos ni disculpas, debía de salir de ahí a como diera lugar, era el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo y lo hizo. Distrajo al guardia con fuego control, la carta se redujo a cenizas y a ella la dejó encerrada. Cerró la puerta antes de que a los guardias se les ocurriera regresar. Lo último que vio por la mirilla fueron un par de ojos que reflejaban un profundo odio, entonces comprendió: solo puedes _obsequiar_ esa mirada a alguien que has amado con locura.

ooo0O0ooo

Katara sintió escalofrío y estornudó. Se encontraba sentada en el templo, a una distancia donde podía observar cómodamente y sin problemas un entrenamiento de Toph y Aang. Ella participaba de observadora y hacía algunos comentarios de los posibles peligros que podían enfrentarse en el momento de la batalla.

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo Aang

- creo que me resfrié – dijo la maestra agua

- tu sigue entrenando – dijo Toph

- ¡pero Toph!

- ¡No puedo creer que a estas alturas todavía no seas capaz de hacer una armadura de piedra decente!

- pero...

- ¡solo mira esos flancos! – dijo deslizando sus pies y alzando sus manos para lanzarle rocas que se impactaban y deshacían los costados- ¡no están bien hechos! ¡a las primeras de cambio se caen!

- pero...

- además... si te estoy lanzando rocas, podrías ocuparlas a tu favor

- pero son demasiadas

- ¿y eso qué?, eres un maestro tierra, se supone que dominas el elemento

- pero Toph...

- no me dirás que tenemos que regresarnos a los movimientos básicos, ¡no en estos precisos momentos!

- y por favor... si vuelves a estar en una caverna, recuerda que si las piedras lucen bonitas no siempre sirven para protegerte de los impactos

- ¿quién te dijo?...

- probablemente Momo

Momo protestó y sobrevoló el lugar.

- ¿qué?

_Sugar Queen_, bobo. una vez más... quita esa capa de piedra

Aang recordó el desafortunado episodio en la ciudad subterránea de la Antigua Ba Sing Se, Toph tenía razón, debía esforzarse más, no volvería a suceder lo mismo, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

- ¡y por los espíritus intenta hacer algo decente!, por que en esta ocasión no creo que corras con tanta suerte

- muy bien... lo intentaré una vez más

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko siguió corriendo, derribó a otros guardias, se esforzó y se encontró con los miembros de la tribu agua, con Suki y aquel hombre que había participado en el primer intento fallido de huir. Estaba claro que tenían la oportunidad que habían esperado frente a ellos y no sabían bien que hacer, ahora estaban en el patio, los presos estaban peleando, solo se veían nubes de polvo y se escuchaban gritos.

Entonces aparecieron Azula y Ty Lee.

Ya le extrañaba que Mai estuviera por ahí y aquellas dos no se aparecieran.

El caos reinaba en el lugar, la novia de Sokka los sorprendió a todos con su agilidad y sus movimientos, por lo visto por fin había aparecido alguien que pudiera hacerle frente a la pequeña acróbata, alguien no había perdido el tiempo en la prisión, chica de pocas palabras y mucha acción.

Gracias a Suki pudieron atrapar al Alcalde, tomarlo como rehén y correr hacia las góndolas que los llevarían a la salida. El padre de Sokka y el hombre de rojo los siguieron, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control en el interior, los guardias se veían rebasados y su hermana no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos ir, las cosas se habían complicado.

La lucha era peligrosa, un paso en falso y terminarían hervidos, un descuido y su existencia terminaría con un rayo, fallar significaba la muerte y en esos momentos lo último que querían. Los que podían luchar lo hicieron, no le quedó mas remedio que enfrentarse a su hermana, no era el momento de pensar si tenía suerte o no, o quien era el más diestro o el más poderoso, era una lucha por sobrevivir. Suki demostró que se había convertido en una rival a la altura de Ty Lee y Sokka procuraba ayudar.

Desde la góndola el Alcalde, pedía a gritos que alguien cortara la cuerda, ese hombre prefería morir a que se supiera que alguien había escapado de la prisión que el gobernaba. Entonces la góndola se cimbró, el cable resintió la sierra. Al hombre no le importaba quien peleara, si en ese sitio peleaban los herederos de el trono de la Nación del Fuego, no le importaba, el moriría y se llevaría con ellos a los que intentaban acabar con su record perfecto, fue preciso amordazarlo, hubo quien sugirió lanzarlo al agua, pero eso no era necesario, sería peor dejarlo vivir sabiendo que había fallado.

Otra góndola se aproximaba, no sabían si con refuerzos o por que había llegado la hora del cambio de guardias, el combate cesó cuando Azula abandonó el techo y Ty Lee la imitó, parecía que ese sería el fin de su misión suicida, sintieron otro movimiento y el carro siguió subiendo, Sokka se precipitó a la ventana, Suki estaba su lado y al fondo, mientras se alejaban pudieron distinguir una silueta que se enfrentaba a guardias y maestros fuego con tal de permitir su fuga.

- es Mai- fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir Zuko

* * *

Antes de que me ajusticien, ya verán por que.

**Muy Importante:** si les interesa entrar en retos estoy reviviendo **_El Pais de Agni_**, busquen en mi perfil y aparecerá la comunidad de ff, solo tienen que suscribirse al foro, el resto es fácil.

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos**, ya saben…. **son bien recibidos**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: _**Just Eowyn**_, **:)**, _**Murti**_, **_Lolipop91_**, _**Heart-ILz**_, **_Hurrican Blade_** y _**Claudia Sky angel**_.

* * *

**Malos Pensamientos**

* * *

Tan pronto despegaron las cosas fueron más sencillas. Sokka examinó con detenimiento el globo de Azula, debía de ser de los últimos diseño de la Nación del Fuego, habían mejorado la maquinaría, no era necesario fuego control a cada rato como el modelo de Zuko, tenía otras mejoras en el diseño que le llamaron la atención, ahora era silencioso y veloz, observando las nubes y calculando la velocidad del viento se dijo que con un poco de suerte llegarían antes de los esperado a su nuevo refugio.Su padre platicaba con el otro reo, al parecer quería ponerse al tanto del asunto de la invasión y de su destino.

Finalmente Suki estaba a su lado, se veía un poco cansada y se había quedado dormida poco tiempo después de subir a la nave , la llevó a la cabina que debió ocupar la princesa y sus amigas. Estaba orgulloso de ella, la extrañaba desde la última vez que se vieron, por tanto tiempo estuvo angustiado por culpa de las palabras de la loca de Azula, ahora podía estar en paz, ella estaba sana y salva.

Mientras la veía dormir, se prometió en silencio que de su cuenta corría que haría lo posible que nada malo le pasaría a ella ni a los demás, que era su obligación. no podía esperar a ver la expresión de su hermana y del resto del grupo al saber que los llevaba de vuelta, que al menos algo en ese viaje había salido bien, quizá la rueda del karma le favorecía...¿pero por cuanto tiempo?

Dejó el sitio y salió a explorar un poco más esa maravillosa y letal máquina. Quien iba decir que esa lejana idea que había compartido con el maquinista en el Templo del Aire del norte se hubiera cristalizado en una máquina de guerra, que había ayudado al enemigo y que ahora los salvaba.

Todo era más frío desde los cielos, algunas nubes, les ayudaban a cubrir el rastro de su huida, de pronto su mirada se fijó en la única persona que se había quedado en la cubierta de la nave observando el horizonte. Era extraño, pero ahora sentía que de alguna forma tenía una deuda con él.

- ¿buscando nubes con forma de conejo?

- ¿qué?, no, solo trataba de aclarar mi mente

- va a estar bien

- lo sé

- ¿no te preocupa?

- mentiría si dijera que no, pero se que es fuerte, sabrá arreglárselas

- ¿si?

- si...

- ¿y ya tienes listo el siguiente paso?

- ¿el siguiente paso?

- el cometa se acerca...hay que organizarnos para lo que venga

- pues...tengo algunas ideas, no conozco mucho de la geografía de la Nación del fuego

- yo te ayudaré , debe de haber algunos mapas y bitácoras de los navegantes en el globo...

- pero antes de planear algo más , quiero llegar a casa y descansar

- ¿a casa?, ¿al Polo Sur?

- no, no me expliqué bien, al templo, donde nos esperan Katara, Aang, Toph, los chicos, Momo, Appa...

- ¿esa es tu casa? – dijo moviendo su cabeza sorprendido

- bueno, técnicamente mi casa está en el sur, pero mi hogar se encuentra en donde quiera que estén mis seres queridos

- así que regreso al hogar...bonita definición

- gracias

Y siguieron observando como se ocultaba a lo lejos el sol en el horizonte.

ooo0O0oooo

Llegaron al atardecer al acantilado del templo invertido, el tamaño del globo que se acercaba los alarmó, hasta que reconocieron a un sonriente Sokka y la silueta de Zuko a su lado. Esperaron a que pudieran maniobrar con el globo hasta una de las salidas del templo.

Toph fue la primera que se acercó a recibirlos, preguntándole a Sokka si habían traído algo de comida, porque ya estaba harta de las comidas de Katara, él les respondió diciendo que había traído algo mejor, entonces aparecieron Hakkoda, Suki y el extraño que los acompañaba. Katara se había quedado un poco más atrás, hasta que su padre la llamó y la abrazó a ella y a su hermano.

Ellos no lo notaron, pero Zuko sonrió un poco al verlos y después se dirigió a él, para preguntarle si había hecho las tareas que le había dejado. El maestro aire sonrió hasta que _Sifu hotman _le dijo que a primera hora de la mañana reanudaban los entrenamientos intensivos, porque tenía que dominar cuanto antes las técnicas de fuego control.

Los chicos se alegraron de saber que Suki había venido con ellos, bueno, casi todos, y empezaron a hacerles preguntas sobre el destino de sus padres. Katara levantó la voz y dijo que habían llegado a tiempo para la cena, que hablarían con calma mas tarde.

ooo0O0ooo

Horas mas tarde, cuando los mas pequeños dormían, Katara avanzó con sigilo a la habitación, tocó la puerta y se encontró con un cansado maestro fuego que trataba de ocultar su bostezo.

- ah... eres tú, debí reconocer esas pisadas

_- debí reconocer esas pisadas_- lo remedó

- es tarde... estoy cansado...

- si... yo... yo quería agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por nosotros

- solo acompañé a tu hermano – dijo lacónicamente

- pero si no fuera por ti no hubieran regresado ...y papá no estaría con nosotros

Zuko la observó, estaba en la puerta de su habitación como la vez en que lo recibieron, pero su actitud era completamente distinta.

- si crees que todo esto lo hice por ti , estás muy equivocada

- ¡Qué!

- vamos, no iba a dejar a tu hermano en una misión suicida

Katara cerró los ojos, tomó aire y respiró, debía tranquilizarse, ahora le salía con eso,¡genial! Se dijo: _calma Katara, aspira, respira, aspira... Sokka estaba sano y salvo, respira, papá esta con ellos, aspira, Suki está de vuelta, respira, y debes tomar las cosas en frío._

- no pretendo creer que soy tan importante en tu vida, vamos eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego y yo una humilde campesina

- me alegra que este claro

Katara tomó aire de nuevo.

- de todas formas gracias

- era mi deber, no debes de agradecerlo

- pero yo quiero hacerlo

- pero no es necesario

- es que...

- era mi obligación...

Toph apareció en el marco de la puerta, venía toda despeinada y se notaba que no estaba de buen humor.

- bajen la voz, pretendo dormir – dijo entre bostezos

- ¡ya ves!

- es tu culpa

- no, ¡es tuya!

- ¿la mía?, tu fuiste la que venías a...

- ¡basta! – dijo la maestra tierra - si lo van a hacer de una buena vez , sean discretos, hay niños y adultos cerca

- ¡¡Que!! – dijeron Zuko y Katara a coro

- oh, vamos, ya déjense de cuentos y hagan lo que tienen que hacer – dijo alejándose del lugar – ¡y dejen dormir!

Katara solo movió la cabeza de un lado y estuvo tentada a hacer _blood bending_ en la maestra tierra, pero se contuvo, Zuko cerró la puerta de su habitación de golpe.

- ¡dejen de dar portazos! – se escuchó a lo lejos

- ¡pero qué!... ¡sabes qué príncipe engreído!, ¡por mi puedes saltar al río e irte al infierno!

En el interior de su habitación Zuko cerró los ojos al escuchar los gritos de afuera, sacó el retrato de su tío y le dio las buenas noches, posteriormente se acomodó en su cama, las grandes pisadas y otro portazo se escucharon por todo el templo. Mas quejas por parte de Sokka y de Toph, movimientos de tierra control de un extremo a orto del lugar, quejas por parte de Aang, momentos después silencio. Sus ojos se cerraron y el no se dio cuenta se quedó dormido.

* * *

Si le interesan los retos, visiten en la parte de comunidades **_El país de Agni_**.donde literalmente amamos los resto. Para mayor info. Vean el post de _**La Comunidad de las Lámparas**_, zaciones de los retos pueden suscribirse al foro, no se arrepentirán.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, porque solo elaboré este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a : _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_, **_Just Eowyn_**, _**Zukara lovebender**_,**:)** ,_**Heart- ILz**_,_** Aiko1504 , LeRosse**_, _**Lolipop91**_.

* * *

**Malos Pensamientos**

* * *

Volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar donde había colocado la imagen de su tío.

- buenos días tío... dondequiera que te encuentres

Dentro de unos momentos despertaría el pequeño monje, sabía que era puntual, pero quería aprovechar esos momentos, mientras reinaba el silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era el clásico movimiento en la improvisada cocina.

Estiró sus brazos, luego se levantó y colocó todo en orden. Era parte de él, era una disciplina que había aprendido desde pequeño de la mano de su madre, después bajo la severa mirada de su padre y la amable figura de su tío.

Siente una punzada de envidia.

No quiere admitirlo, porque no es prudente, ni amable y mucho menos educado, pero sabe que ahí está, pero sabe que tampoco es el único. Pero no hay tiempo de eso, se hace tarde y hay que seguir con los entrenamientos... ¿los alimentos?...pueden esperar. Sale de su habitación, camina rápidamente y llega hasta el sitio donde Aang duerme. Toca su hombro.

- Ya es hora

- ¿tan pronto?... ¡todavía no he comido!

- lo harás mas tarde, te falta mucho que aprender y el tiempo se agota

- pero...

- hay que empezar el entrenamiento con el sol

- esta bien – dice incorporándose

ooo0O0ooo

Suki se levantó al escuchar los pasos de Katara. durmió como hace mucho no lo hacía, pero ay era momento de volver a la acción, como guerrera Kyioshi estaba para ayudar.

- Katara

- ¡Suki!... pensé que dormías

- ¿necesitas ayuda?

- un poco...

- ¿Qué nadie te ayuda?

- Toph no puede

- a ella la entiendo, ¿pero y el resto?

- ¿es broma?

- ¿me estás diciendo que no hacen nada? , ¡no se van a morir por ayudar una vez en la cocina!

- son un peligro para el grupo si entran en la cocina, créeme, sé por que lo digo

- ya veo...bueno, ¿qué hago?

- puse el arroz, quizá podrías ayudarme a ver que queda en la despensa...

- mmm no mucho...

- el grupo ha crecido de pronto y olvidaron que necesitamos recursos

- me pareció que había algo en el globo, Sokka debe saber

- a él solo le importan los mapas y la bitácora del piloto, además está dormido

- ya veremos...

Sokka duerme feliz, sueña con que está en un festín, hay un banquete de carnes asadas, fritas, secas, ahumadas... y es muy feliz...hasta que siente que alguien lo arrastra, trata de asirse a la mesa del banquete, lo único que encuentra son piedras.

- ¡arriba!

- ¿Suki?

- casi no hay alimento para el grupo

- ese es problema de Katara – dice dándose la vuelta

- creí que había algo en el globo

- pregúntale a Zuko

- Zuko hace rato se fue a entrenar con Aang

- vamos... de todas maneras aunque haya algo no me fío de la comida de la NF, así que tendremos que ir a conseguir comida

- ¿estas loca?, ¡estamos en medio de la nada!

- un buen líder se preocupa por el bienestar de su grupo y consigue alimento así lo tenga que sacar de las piedras... ¡así que arriba!

- ¡pero Suuki tengo sueño!

- ¡que sueño ni que anda!...anda, tomemos algo ligero y vayamos a buscar algo para comer los siguientes días

No hubo mas remedio.

Sokka se levantó refunfuñando algo que sonaba a: _¿y por que diablos la saqué de la prisión?, oh si, por que la amo... ¡pero levantarme a estas horas es castigo divino!, ¿es esta una señal de los espíritus por no dejar la carne y el sarcasmo?..¡Soy débil!, es mi naturaleza... ¡es como si me quisieran dejar sin mi boomerang!, ¡sean clementes con este buen chico!, si realmente quisieran que dejara el sarcasmo y la carne me lo indicarían de algún modo... ¡denme una señal!_

- ¿decías algo Sokka?

- no... nada

Los dos comieron rápidamente lo que había, su padre y Chit Sang los observaron con sorpresa, Haru y los chicos se unieron a ellos en la nueva expedición.

- es una chica muy enérgica – murmuró

- es una buena chica – dijo Hakkoda

- no es por nada, pero algo me dice que tu hijo vive una experiencia cercana al matrimonio

- jajajajaja, en algún momento de su vida tenía que pasar por esto

ooo0O0ooo

Katara apartó tres porciones de arroz, al idiota más grande del mundo la ración más pequeña, las más grandes para los chicos en crecimiento. Ya había salido el sol y Toph no aparecía. Guardó los alimentos para que Momo no se los comiera y decidió ir a buscarla.

No la encontró en la que era su habitación, no había rastros de algún movimiento de tierra... ¿a dónde podría ir?... sus pasos la condujeron al exterior, su padre observaba los mapas y hacía algunos comentarios con el nuevo habitante. Finalmente la encontró y avanzó en dirección al borde del acantilado donde Zuko había peleado con el hombre del tatuaje.

- así que te escondes donde puedes dominarlo todo

- ¿dominarlo?, aprecio la sutileza de la arquitectura invertida...algún día construiré una casa así y nadie me encontrará

- no has probado alimento

- no tengo hambre

- Toph...

- no me salgas con tus cosas _Sugar Queen_, no estoy de humor.

La maestra agua se sentó a su lado.

- se que estás pasando por un momento difícil

- no tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando

- tienes razón... no lo sé

- entonces mejor no digas nada

Katara guardó silencio. Desde ese ángulo se podía apreciar toda la fachada del templo, con el arco de la fuente roto y algunas piedras que hacían que la perspectiva del edificio fuera extraña.

ooo0O0ooo

Al atardecer se reunieron de nuevo. Aang literalmente estaba muerto de hambre, esa comida ligera en la mañana que les había tomado Momo para Zuko y para él apenas si le había servido, como en otros tiempos las raciones de los monjes eran menores, no protestó, porque aprendió algunos movimientos nuevos y ya quería aprender mucho más.

Hakkoda conversaban con Aang y sus hijos sobre temas ajenos a la guerra, Chit Sang observaba el cielo apartado, Suki organizaba con los chicos una idea para recolectar algunas vayas y frutos para almacenar en caso de una emergencia y estaba la propuesta de preparar una receta de Kyoshi con un poco de harina de arroz y frutos silvestres, con un poco de suerte podrían preparar un nutritivo alimento que se conservaría por semanas, porque en determinado momento todos llegará el momento de abandonar el templo y mas valía prevenir que lamentar.

Toph seguía en silencio y se mantenía un poco apartada del grupo.

- ¿no tienes hambre? – le preguntó Zuko

- no mucha

- ¿un poco de té?

- por favor

Le extendió un vaso que ella aspiró y tomó.

- ¿extrañas a tu familia?

- algo así – dijo Toph - ¿Y Tú?

- la verdad es que extraño a mi tío

- ¿no estaba en prisión?

- escapó, pero no sé a dónde

- oh...

- no llegué a tiempo y estaba encerrado por mi culpa

- así que sientes culpa

- si

- él estará bien, sabe como moverse

- pero está solo, sus amigos le dieron la espalda hace mucho tiempo, yo...

- tu tío te quiere mucho

- ¿entonces por qué me dejó?

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- lo traicioné en Ba Sing Se

- cierto...olvidé ese pequeño detalle – dijo tomando más té

La expresión de Zuko quedó en las sombras el resto no podía verlo, Toph solo escuchaba.

- ¿sabes? , quizá pensó que era el momento de dejarte

- ¡Qué!

- quizá pensó que era el momento en que crecieras, ¿no esperabas que cuidara de ti por siempre?, ¿me equivoco?

- no

- el estará bien...se encontrarán a su debido tiempo

- espero que no sea en la otra vida

- ¿podrías servirme más té?

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino (Bryke - sigh!). Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Agradezco muchos los comentarios recibidos, en especial a: _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**, **Just Eowyn**, **Zukara Lovebender**, **Hurrican Blade**, L**e Rosse**,**claudia Skyangel**, **Aralys, Lolipop91,Kriztyna, Caraan, paolyta777, CVDC.**_

Disculpen si no puedo actualizar tan pronto como quisiera, mi pc sigue en reparaciones.

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

* * *

Desde que se unió a ese curioso grupo de humanos no puede quejarse, su suerte ha mejorado considerablemente. Con ellos generalmente tiene amigos, de vez en cuando un techo, y generalmente comida así se trate de una nuez, las tiene aseguradas.

Le gusta este lugar, tiene ese estilo que le recuerda al lejano templo Aire del Sur donde creció y sobrevivió a su manera. No es que los animales no sientan o no recuerden como creen muchos de los seres humanos, el recuerda, pero no le importa, es un ser de las cambiantes regiones del viento, y con tal de estar con su familia adoptiva no se queja.

Descubrió que ese peludo bisonte volador puede ser un buen amigo, aunque de vez en cuando no estén muy de acuerdo con la repartición de la comida, el tiempo en el que desapareció sintió como si una parte de su ser . El chico de las flechas le cae de maravilla, tiene ese aire de familia que le hace fácil comprenderlo, comparten un extraño vínculo, lo cuida, a veces platica con él y él se queda a su lado a escucharlo con sus grandes, moviendo un poco la oreja cuando le acaricia la cabeza.

Otra de sus favoritas es esa chica ruda que gusta tomarlo como mono lazarillo, a veces le da nueces, a veces no dice nada y solamente se queda a su lado, revolotea, le rasca un poco sus orejas y su pancita. Sabe que no ve, porque puede volar frente a ella y no se da cuenta sino hasta que toca alguna superficie. Le cae bien, peor la nota extraña y no sabe por que, mientras tanto se queda a su lado.

En los últimos días a estado más cerca de ella que del chico de las flechas, parece que su amigo esta más ocupado aprendiendo técnicas avanzadas con ese extraño de cabellos negros que en otro tiempo los perseguía. El aún lo ve con recelo, pero Appa parece quererlo mucho, le ha dado un par de húmedos lengüetazos y hay que admitir que no es muy común que esa gran masa de pelos haga algo así por otros.

La verdad es que todavía no olvida el mordisco que el bisonte le dio a ese extraño de trenza de la ciudad amurallada, así que su sabiduría de lémur volador le dice que tiene sus reservas y mantiene la distancia del chico de la marca en la cara, no sea que algún día se le antoje perseguirlos de nuevo.

Pensando en el chico de la cicatriz parece que una vez más abrió hostilidades con la chica de los mechones. Los ve gritarse y decirse de cosas cuando el que parece ser el padre de la chica esta lejos, haciendo trazos con el chico de la cola de caballo y el hombre desconocido que trajeron en esa máquina voladora.

Parece que el pelear es una rutina de esos dos, ya sea directa o indirectamente, no se explica como aun no se han matado, se supone que son crías jóvenes de humanos, pero no puede evitar pensar que de pronto le recuerdan a otros animales que ha visto en otras partes, cuando son unas crías que juegan a luchar como parte de su entorno natural, solo que una cría maneja fuego y al otra agua. Cuando estallan las peleas de esos dos, ya sea de forma indirecta por medio de esa guerra de expresiones y frases que no comprende se encoje de hombros y piensa en los momentos en que él y Appa pelean por el reparto de comida. Algún día maduraran y encontrarán sus lugares piensa mientras se dispone a sobrevolar el templo aire.

Se desliza tranquilamente por el lugar, en la fuente uno de los chicos llena una cubeta, Appa descansa y emite un amable gruñido cuando lo sobrevuela, mas allá la guerrera de los abanicos le explica al pequeño del casco algunos movimientos de defensa personal que le pueden ser útiles mas adelante. Parece que decidió enseñarle un poco después de que el chico hizo muchas preguntas.

Prosigue su vuelo y se interna en las habitaciones, en una de ellas, el chico que se mueve sobre ruedas parece que halló algunos papeles amarillentos donde realiza cálculos y trazos que discute con el chico de cabello largo, su padre y el hombre extraño. Se detiene en una ventana y el chico del boomerang le hace unos gestos para que se mueva porque necesitan la luz de la ventana. De pronto se detiene, al parecer algo se le ocurrió cuando extendió uno de sus brazos y tapó la luz, ve que el chico empieza a escribir febrilmente sobre los papeles que tiene. Momo bosteza y se aleja volando del lugar.

De nuevo sale del templo sobrevuela las columnas. Finalmente se queda de cabeza y observa que abajo los maestros tierra parecen ocupados haciendo movimientos extraños que hacen que el terreno se modifique una y otra vez. No esta muy seguro de lo que hacen, pero la chica ciega parece muy concentrada, quizá sea mejor visitarla en otro momento.

Su olfato lo hace dejar su cómoda posición.

Es algo familiar y antiguo que recuerda de lo más profundo de su memoria, bayas dulces de color rojo como las que comía cuando era una cría. Hace mucho que desparecieron de ahí y se aleja para adentrarse al bosque. De pronto se encuentra ante un matorral, extiende sus manos y empieza a comer una, y otra, después va de dos en dos, tres en tres, después empieza a comer a puños. No probaba semejante delicia desde que se encontraron en esa ciudad roja con el pequeño que le jalaba la cola y lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera, y quien sabe cuando pueda repetirse una oportunidad como esa.

El sabor le recuerda los tiempos cuando era una cría y sobrevolaba los solitarios y desolados parajes de un templo que no estaba invertido. Le recuerdan un poco el aroma de su madre, la que lo crio en un sitio abandonado y desolado, la que le enseñó como sobrevivir en esos desolados parajes y que un buen día desapareció de esos parajes sin dejar rastro alguno. Al comer las bayas recordó cuando sus pequeñas manitas exploraban cada uno de los rincones en busca de insectos o alimentos cuando escaseaban en los inviernos.

Eran tiempos difíciles…no es que tenga una memoria muy clara de esos días, pero llegó a sentirse solo y no fue sino hasta que esos tres extraños decidieron explorar las ruinas de su hogar que tuvo de nuevo algo parecido a su familia. .Antes solo piedras y madera labrada, inviernos fríos, huesos y escombros. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá fue una buena idea darle a esos extraños parte de sus reservas de invierno, ya que a cambio de unas frutas consiguió una familia.

- Con que aquí estabas ¿adonde te habías metido Momo?

- Momo hace unos gestos y sobrevuela el arbusto.

- Ya veo…encontraste bayas, hace mucho que no veía de estas…quizá deberíamos llevar algunas para la cena, ¿tu que opinas?

El lémur volador parpadea, hace unos gestos y el chico de las flechas sonríe, le hace unas señas al chico que se había quedado un poco mas atrás y al poco tiempo recogen algunos de los frutos que momentos antes Momo comía.

ooo0O0ooo

Es de noche y Katara sale al patio donde la fuente de agua sigue llenando una y otra vez esa poza que irriga todo el lugar y desemboca en el río. Se acerca a la fuente y manipula un poco de agua, tal vez siguiendo el ejemplo de muchos otros el agua consiga calmar la sed que la sacó de sus sueños. Voltea, unas llamas crepitan desde el sitio donde el engreído de la nación del Fuego monta guardia, pero al verdad es que parece que dormita.

Se ha esforzado mucho, se preocupó por entrenar a Aang, por aportar algunas ideas sobre una posible incursión , quien mejor que él para saber los pros y los contras de las ideas de su hermano, es su país, su territorio y su gente, quien mejor que él para saber por donde atacar.

Se acerca con pasos ligeros y lo observa. Parece cansado, se pregunta que soñará, en que pensará ahora que está de vuelta y tiene una idea de lo que le depara si por alguna razón no triunfan en la guerra. Tiene ganas de despertarlo, pero no se atreve, no tiene nada que decir, de pronto Zuko se incorpora y aspira el frío aire de la noche.

- ¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando... ¿acaso me espías'

- Salí por agua, además si mal no recuerdo alguien tiene que vigilar, porque alguien dormía

- Solo cerré los ojos por un momento

- Si , claro

- Tuve un sueño extraño

- Así que dormías

- Se supone que no...no sé - parecía avergonzado

- Es normal...pasas mucho tiempo entrenando

- Soñé con un niño pálido de ojos azules le pedía que lo llevaran a montar dragones...

- Eso es imposible, tu dijiste que los dragones se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo

- Y así es...

- Quizá es una forma de expresar tus temores

- Pero ahí no terminó todo

- ¿no?

- Soñé que peleaba

- ¿y?

- Las cosas no iban bien...recibía un impacto...

- Eso no pasará

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Porque no debe pasar

- ¿por qué?, estamos en guerra, cualquier cosa puede pasar

Katara guarda silencio, toma aire.

- no podemos darnos el lujo de pensar así, no en estos momentos

- pero tenemos todo en nuestra contra, el cometa, el ejército de la nación del Fuego, mi padre...

- pero tenemos a Aang de nuestro lado

- ¿no es arriesgado depositar toda nuestra esperanza en manos de una sola persona?

_- Yo creo que Aang podrá salvarnos_

- No lo dudo, pero no me gusta la idea de dejarle todo el peso en sus hombros

- De alguna manera u otra lo hemos ayudado y entrenado para la batalla final – dijo dándole una mirada significativa- lucharemos a su lado, por nosotros no quedará

- Eso cierto, por nosotros no quedará...porque si fallamos no quiero imaginarlo

- Esto va a terminar y verás que algún día nos reiremos de estos días

- ¿tu crees? – dijo observándola fijamente

- lo creo

Katara sintió frío, la temperatura había bajado y algo le decía que era el momento de retirarse.

- Se hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya

- Y yo debo seguir cuidando

La chica se alejó rumbo al templo, el veinto pasó por el lugar. _De nuevo ese aroma_. En la cara del maestro fuego se proyectó una pequeña sonrisa, después movió la cabeza y escrutó con sus ojos el entorno. Quien le hubiera dicho que terminaría platicando con ella, quien le diría que terminaría respetandola y... se mordió la lengua, no, no era hora de malos pensamientos, todo debía seguir su curso . Observó el cielo, media noche y todo sereno.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Con esto respondo al reto de la hermana Prue XD saludos al P3,me temo que es lo ùnico que puedo hacer de momento, para mas informes visiten nuestra comunidad de **_El Paìs de Agni_**...donde hay más retos para el que le interesen XD

Gracias opr sus comentarios en especial a **_Nadiakiara, Just Eowyn, Impossible love a Jinko fan, Roraven, Murtilla, La verdad no se que poner y Lolipop, _**perdonen si el capìtulo es breve y tiene algunos errores.

* * *

Malos pensamientos

La hermana de Zuko esta loca, sobra decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, ni siquiera nos deja dormir en paz. Pero de que me extraña, si no es la primera vez que nos toma por sorpresa, el problema es que éramos más que antes. Tuvimos que abandonar precipitadamente el templo aire, ahora nos encontramos a kilómetros del lugar, acampando en un sitio lo suficientemente lejano como para que Appa pueda recuperar fuerzas y nosotros podamos organizar nuestras ideas.

Ahora descanso en mi cabaña de piedra…estoy muy cansada, ya era tiempo en que el grupo se dividiera…yo esperaba que fuera como antes, es solo autoengaño, nada volverá a ser igual. Se que el cabeza de flecha descansa en el mullido pelaje de Appa y Momo, que Katara se encerró en su tienda después de discutir con el amargado. Ni siquiera le agradeció salvar su vida durante el ataque de Azula, pero supongo que están a mano, al parecer ella lo salvo mientras caía, al menos fue lo que comentó Suki.

En estos momentos se que Zuko trata de hacer las pases, es la única que aun no lo acepta, han discutido al final de la cena… no se por que tiene que ser tan cabeza dura…escucho voces y ruidos, fingiré que duermo. Reconozco esos pasos cautos, no es la primera vez que pasan por aquí, la guerrera Kyioshi debería de mejorar sus tácticas de evasión…aunque quizá es lo que no quiere.

Oh…

Siento que la sangre se agolpa en mi cara.

Trágame tierra.

Había escuchado de mi abuelo que los jóvenes varones hacían algo así antes de la guerra, pero esto es demasiada información para mis sentidos. No quiero saber. Cierro y los ojos y me relajo, mis pies se deben sentir pesados y cansados, mis piernas, mi torso, mis brazos, mi mente se relaja… no debo escuchar nada…todo esto es un sueño, un mal sueño que mañana olvidare o un montón de malos pensamientos.

ooo0ooo

Es de madrugada

Seguimos volando, yo he dormido después de un par de horas, pero ella se mantiene despierta en contra de todas las probabilidades. No se cuanto tiempo lleva así y me preocupa. Desde que decidí a ayudarle a buscar al responsable de la muerte de su madre se ha mantenido firme y decidida, dispuesta a que nada ni nadie impidan que lleve a cabo lo que considera que debe de hacer.

Han pasado muchos años, resentimiento, miedos y temores acumulados, que de acuerdo a lo que trato de entender los termino viendo en mi… porque soy de la Nación responsable de la muerte de su madre y por todo lo que eso implica, para ella sigo siendo el enemigo. Quizà no fue muy buena idea venir...pero debe dejar ir todo eso, si no no serà capaz de seguir adelante, debe de dejarlo ir, como yo tuve que hacerlo en mi momento.

- ¿no piensas descansar?

- No

- Se te marcan las ojeras

- Eso no te importa

- Quizà si me importa

- Sigue durmiendo

- No puedo

- ¿todavía falta mucho?

- Espero que no…¿pasaste los puntos del mapa?

- Seguimos sobre el mar aun no distingo el faro ni el puesto de avanzada

- Cuando distingas la luz avísame…

- Esta bien – dijo en tono molesto.

ooo0O0oooo

Toph se concentra en una roca.

- estoy preocupado

- ¿de nuevo _Sugar queen_?

- Temo lo que vaya a hacer

- No temas

- ¿por que?

- Hará lo que es correcto

- Pero se veía tan decidida

- Es un poco cabeza dura, pero hará lo correcto

- Eso espero

- ¿y Momo?

- Sokka me lo pidió prestado

- Ya…

- Toph… ¿te pasa algo?... te noto extraña

- ¿si?

- Si, has estado extraña desde el día que partió Katara

- No me pasa nada…es que salimos con tanta prisa…ya me había acostumbrado a aquel lugar

- Ya … - dijo sin creer una sola palabra

- Si no tienes nada que hacer no me molestaría entrenar un poco contigo

- Me parece bien

- Perfecto, tengo ganas practicar en un nuevo terreno

ooo0O0oooo

No es que sea una asesina desalmada, no es que me corroa la sed de sangre y las ganas de satisfacer mi venganza. Es algo más complejo. No se por que lo hice estoy tan enojada y confundida que no puedo explicármelo bien.

Se que es su culpa que mi madre halla muerto, pero uno de sus hombres, un maestro fuego avejentado, de aspecto miserable me ve con horror y otro me observa en silencio. Pero he visto ese destello de temor en los ojos de Zuko después de abandonar el faro. Lo hice, si, no sentía ningún remordimiento al aplicar esas técnicas prohibidas en alguien que creí que era el culpable y no me detuve a pensar que podía ser una persona inocente, que aquel hombre se pudo haber retirado de su puesto hace mucho tiempo.

Y ahora lo veo otra vez en mi mente, mientras el agua corre a mis pies y tengo todas las ganas de matarlo, me causò tanto dolor por tanto tiempo, me quitó a la persona que mas quería en este mundo y ahora yace indefenso con una cesta de verduras y decenas de agujas de hielo a su alrededores un hombre viejo, sus cabellos han encanecido, pero tiene esa mirada que jamás olvidaré. Lo odio y lo desprecio pero no pude hacerlo, no se si por ser débil o por ser muy fuerte. No puedo, no es mi estilo, quitarle la vida no me devolverá a mi madre.

Escucho que conversa con Aang. Tan pronto como llegamos le contó todo, yo no pude, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba pensarlo y concentrarme con mi elemento. Nunca olvidare la mirada de terror de ese hombre que me mató a mi madre, quizá nunca podré perdonarlo….aunque algo me dice que quizá perdonarle la vida haya sido peor que matarlo.

Ahora solo me queda hacer algo que quizá debí hacer hace tiempo.

Zuko tiene su parte de culpa, no debió traicionar mi confianza…quizá es tiempo de tratar de ver las cosas mas claras, quizá es tiempo de empezar a perdonar para tratar de que sanen esas viejas heridas. Me levanto, me dirijo a Aang. Tenía razón, la violencia no se resuelve con violencia…

Extiendo mis brazos y automáticamente lo abrazo. Hace tiempo quería hacerlo, se siente bien…es una forma de expresar que ya no guardo rencores por lo que hizo antes, de que le doy una oportunidad como lo han hecho los demás. Es momento de madurar, perdonar y seguir adelante.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Nosequeponer**_ , _**Just Eowyn**_, _**GeminIlion**_, _**Lolipop 91**_ , asi como tambien a _**Roraven**_ y _**Suri Evans.**_

* * *

Malos pensamientos

* * *

Después del teatro cenaron en el camino, pero algunos no tenían mucha hambre. De hecho ella apenas si le puso atención a la cena en lo que su hermano y Toph compitieron a ver quien comía más una bandeja de escorpiones fritos con salsa picante.

Suki los observó resignada, mientras Zuko se sentaba al otro extremo para evitar que lo asociaran con ese par de ruidosos, Aang se había seguido a la casa diciendo que estaba muy cansado, así que le llevarían algo ligero para la cena, ella se ahorró comentarios, no tenía ganas de hacerlos.

La verdad es que todos están un poco incómodos por la obra que vieron, excepto Sokka y Toph. Katara se siente deprimida por muchas razones, la primera es ver que la ven como la eterna idealista la eterna _Sugar Queen _como la llama Toph… Suki le dijo que no se lo tomara tan en serio, que tenga en cuenta que fue una obra realizada para y por la gente de la nación del Fuego.

Pero eso no es lo único que le preocupa, siente que esta confundida, y ahora Aang la besa. Genial, si ya se sentía en medio de un remolino esto viene a complicar todo. Ella ya sabía que el chico sentía algo por ella, un collar hecho con el hilo de la caña de pescar de Sokka es una forma de probarlo, a la otra el beso que le dio antes del eclipse. Ella había creído que había sido algo impulsivo por que se aparentemente se enfrentaba con su eterno enemigo….pero esto….al parecer las actuaciones hicieron que reaccionara algo, una pare de ella temía que llegara ese momento.

Y él le reclamó, él esperaba que ella reaccionara después desde el primer beso, esperaba que diera otro paso. Pero ella no lo hizo, ¿es que acaso olvidaba que estaba en una guerra y que no era tan seguro lo que pudiera pasar con ellos?, su madre había perdido la vida en la guerra, ¿qué pasaba si ella moría?, ¿Qué sería de él si algo salía mal y las cosa no funcionaban como esperaba?...además…él era más pequeño… bueno, físicamente, de edad le llevaba un siglo a ella… y de nuevo afloraba esa conversación cuando Zuko le había dicho en broma si tenía pensamientos perversos con el avatar.

Enrojeció.

Condenado Zuko, odiaba que la pusieran en jaque, pero ahora era momento de planteárselo seriamente, muy bien, suponiendo que ganaran la guerra, que todos vivieran, ¿qué iba a pasar con ellos?, ¿había un más allá?, ¿tenían un futuro?... genial más dudas para ella, cuando no debía dudar.

Hacía un calor de aquellos, los demás dormían se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana la luna brillaba en el cielo, se escuchaba como el sonido del mar que golpeaba con las rocas, entonces divisó a alguien , Zuko para variar, se había detenido frente al mar, su vista se perdía en el horizonte. Sentía envidia, parecía tan tranquilo, sin problemas…

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko observaba como la marea iba y venía, hace años que no caminaba de noche en esa playa. Tenía tantos recuerdos…tantas cosas y el tiempo se acababa. Tenía recuerdos de una ocasión en la que había jugado con Lu Ten, Azula y su tío hasta el anochecer. Habían hecho castillos de arena, él y Lu Ten habían enterrado a su tío en la arena mientras Azula daba sus primeros pasos. No podía quejarse, su infancia había sido feliz…hasta la muerte de su primo y la desaparición de su madre.

- Esuchó pasos y se volvió.

- ¿Toph?

- Ah… estabas aquí

- ¿qué haces a estas horas?

- No podía dormir…. Creo que fueron demasiados escorpiones

- …

- Practicaré un poco mientras me da sueño

- ¿practicar?

- Tengo problemas con la arena

- ¿la arena?

- Si… llevo algún tiempo practicando , quizá pueda aprovechar mientras estemos aquí…la vez pasada perdimos a Appa por mi culpa, debo trabajar más para poder controlar las arenas

- ¿cómo que perdieron a Appa por tu culpa?

- Estábamos en el desierto, yo no podía ver nada en la arena y no podía dividirme entre la biblioteca y los areneros…salvé a los chicos, pero perdimos a Appa, fue horrible, Aang estuvo inconsolable y yo me sentí mal por no ser lo suficientemente buena…

- Pero eres muy buena

- No lo suficiente

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Recordaba que hace muchos años no estaba en esta casa

- ¿muchos?

- En esta casa pasé los mejores veranos de mi vida – dijo con una sonrisa y guardó silencio

- No quería preocuparlos más pero no sabía cómo decirles a todos, pero el final de esa obra le había molestado…ellos esperaban que peleara con Azula y muriera… que su padre derrotara al avatar, eso no debía suceder, no mientras estuviera en sus manos impedirlo.

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, creo que regresaré a casa, mañana debo entrenar a Aang muy temprano

- Yo me quedaré por aquí un rato, que descanses

- igualmente

Toph escuchó como los pasos de Zuko se alejaban.

ooo0O0ooo

De noche de nuevo….

No entiendo porque Zuko no les dijo antes todo esto. Ahora Aang se retiró a meditar de nuevo. Está bien que en esta isla todos nos sentimos distintos…aquí hay cosa que se revelan, pero también nos relajamos… estoy sorprendida con los progresos de Toph con su arena control. La réplica de Ba Sing se era hermosa, desde la casa hasta el detalle del rey Tierra caminando por las calles con su oso a su lado.

Suki y Sokka no pierden el tiempo, han paseado por la Isla como si estuvieran en el paraíso, todo parece marchar tan bien con ellos, es tan natural y tan extraño. Por un momento parece que mi hermano se ha olvidado de la guerra y solo tiene ojos para su novia. Ojalá las cosas parecen tan sencillas para ellos. Seguramente cuando termine la guerra se casarán, como lo hicieron nuestros padres en su momento y a su edad. Si todo termina bien es probable que en poco tiempo haga abuelo a nuestro padre.

Como lamento que todavía estemos en guerra.

Fue una pena que todo el trabajo terminara bajo los pies de un enfurecido Zuko, al igual que la abstracta escultura de Suki que había hecho Sokka…eso de las artes no es lo suyo y qué decir de la escultura de Appa. Pero era necesario que escucháramos, nos habíamos tomado todo con tanta calma y las cosas son más complejas de lo que quisiéramos.

No tenía idea de que su padre fuera realmente tan malvado y planeara aprovechar el paso del cometa para acabar con el corazón del reino Tierra, como en su tiempo hiciera su abuelo con los maestros aire, ella se había imaginado miles de escenarios previos al fin de los maestros aire, pero el cometa…solo tenían unos cuantos días y casi nada para contrarrestar al señor del Fuego que a estas alturas estaría planeando los últimos detalles

No me puedo acercar a Aang, no poseo las palabras precisas y temo que si lo hiciera se sumiría más en la confusión. Cuando observaba las cosas en la casa que llevaba años abandonada encontré una imagen de un bebé sonriente con cabello negro y ojos dorados. Pensé que era Zuko, era un pequeñito adorable, ya tenía una forma de alzar la moral de todos…pero las cosas salieron mal, solo hice que Aang viera un lado humano del enemigo que tiene que acabar. Traté de hablar con él, pero Zuko me detuvo.

¿Qué sabe él?, ¿Acaso nos vio mientras estábamos en la terraza?, ¿Sabe que me besó y Aang?...¿por qué me preocupa eso', ¿acaso temo que se burle de mi?...¿qué pasa?...como decirle que no son malos pensamientos y que estoy hecha un mar de dudas, que…¡pero qué digo!, eso no puedo decírselo, ¿a él que le importan mis asuntos?... el tiempo se acaba y lo principal es terminar con El señor del Fuego, es probable que mañana abandonemos este lugar, tenemos que poner sobre aviso a las gentes del reino Tierra, tenemos que ayudarlos, ellos son el blanco del desquiciado padre de Zuko.

Quiero dormir…mañana nos espera un largo camino a Ba Sing Se.

* * *

A estas alturas casi todos si no es que todos habrán visto el final de la serie... que decir, fue un final agridulce (Sigh!), solo queda resignación... pero viéndolo desde otro lado hay zutara para rato es decir **_AU Rlz!!._**

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, en especial los de : **_Lolipop91, La verdadnosequeponer, LeRosse, Roraven, Just Eowyn _**y **_Krizty_** .

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

* * *

- ¡no está!, ¡se fue!

- ¡cómo que se fue!

- No está por ningún lado

- ¡no puede ser!, estaba en su habitación anoche…

- yo lo vi retirarse a meditar…

Y entonces nos dividimos, Sokka se fue con Appa, Toph literalmente se pegó a Zuko, creo que él la ve como a la hermana que le hubiera gustado tener, yo y Suki decidimos dar una vuelta a la Isla. Estoy preocupada, dejó atrás su báculo, dejó a Appa y solamente se llevó a Momo. Pensábamos partir esta mañana, pero las cosas han cambiado.

Temo que nos haya abandonado. No, no puede repetirlo una vez, yo confío en él, no pudo ir muy lejos, no nos puede dejar…no lo soportaría. Ya lo hizo una vez y sabe las consecuencias, 100 años en los hielos y la desaparición de su pueblo, ya intentó huir cuando recuperó la conciencia, pero pensé que le había quedado claro que era mejor contar con un grupo de amigos que lo apoyan incondicionalmente que enfrentarse solo.

¿Por qué se fue?, ¿a dónde?, ¿qué pasaría si no vuelve?, ¿podremos hacer algo un maestro fuego, una maestra tierra, una maestra agua dos guerreros y un bisonte volador?, ¡no puede hacernos esto!...pero que digo. Debo tranquilizarme, todo está mal, las cosas no están saliendo como debían. Quizá no debió de escuchar a los demás, si, le faltan años de entrenar con Toph, ¿Y Sokka tenía que ser tan sincero en ese momento?, quizá si se hubiera reservado un poco sus dudas, si Zuko hubiera tenido la confianza de decirnos antes de los planes de su padre…no sé, quizá fue mala idea ir a esa obra de teatro…

Suki me hace una seña, hay un grupo que murmuran y exclama. Mis pulsaciones se aceleran. ¡Oh decepción! Es oficial, detesto a los actores de esta Isla.

ooo0O0ooo

No es que le moleste, no sabe cuánto tiempo tardaron, pero llegaron a ese sitio por sugerencia del padre de Sokka y Chit Sang tienen una idea. Un golpe maestro para la prisión de alta seguridad de la Nación del Fuego. Un ataque por aire y por tierra, necesitamos más gente para rescatar a nuestros seres queridos. Es mi obligación que mi padre regrese sano y salvo a casa, no quiero imaginar el dolor de mi madre si le legara a pasar algo a él o a mi.

Pongo atención, el plan parece sencillo, Teo se puede encargar de confundirlos por aire, podemos hacer una finta de que viene más gente, Chit Sang sabe quienes no seguirán. Hay algo extraño, no se ven muchos guardias, él se puede hacer cargo, el principal problema es el lago, quizá las rocas podrían ayudar a desviar el curso del lago formado en el volcán, quizá podría hacer un hueco y desviar el agua de mar…no sé cómo le vamos a hacer pero necesitamos ayuda, esto parece una misión suicida, cuatro hombres y un niño contra una prisión bien resguardad y vigilada a la perfección…

Si no hiciera tanto calor el túnel sería una opción, pero no…tenemos que arreglárnoslas como podamos. Si al menos pudiera derribar parte de esas murallas o provocar una avalancha con las rocas para no depender por completo del ferry.

- Podríamos hacer una pantalla de humo – dice Hakkoda

- Pero el agua está muy caliente dice Duque

- Podemos hacer un camino de piedra por un lado, abrir un boquete, ¿podrás? – dice Chit Sang

- Si… pero no sé los horarios ni nada

- podemos entrar cuando los guardias estén comiendo y en el patio haya pocos vigilando a los que trabajan

- ¿un motín?

- Con un poco de suerte – dice Chit Sang

- ¿y qué haremos si esto funciona? – pregunta Duque

- Tomar la prisión, liberaremos a los que están dentro – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¿y si mi padre no estuviera en esa prisión?, Suki mencionó que la separaron de sus amigas

- Entonces iremos a la prisión que está en la capital de la Nación del Fuego – dijo Chit sang – hay mucha gente encerrada injustamente en esos sitios que peleará a nuestro lado

- ¿confiarán en nosotros?

- Lo harán…en la prisión hay gente del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego

- ¿y los guardias?

- Tomarán el lugar de los presos

- nosotros tomaremos sus armaduras será fácil engañar a los otros

- parece una buena idea

- debemos apresurarnos nuestro objetivo es derribar un muro, crear caos, liberar a los reos y suplantar al cambio de guardia, se darán todo parecerá normal , los que lleguen se darán cuenta de su error cundo sea demasiado tarde, además los cambios siempre vienen en dirigibles, no hay otra manera de llegar aquí

- Necesitaremos unas máscaras o pedazos de tela que cubran nuestras caras…el polvo puede afectarnos

- ¿y si entramos de noche? – dice Hakkoda

- ¿de noche? – dice Duque

- Alguien comentó que los poderes de los maestros fuego disminuyen de noche – dijo haru

- Pero no tenemos un maestro agua – dijo Chit Sang

- Dos personas estuvimos en esa prisión, si salimos una vez lo volveremos a hacer…

- Además nadie sospechará de los guardias que salen

ooo0O0ooo

Aang no apareció por ningún lado. Al final hallamos unas huellas que lo conducían al mar y después se perdían. No hay forma de que nosotros podamos seguir su rastro, pero sé de alguien que si puede hacerlo. Ahora sobrevolamos a toda velocidad rumbo al sitio que sé que la encontraremos. Es bueno que Appa haya descansado lo suficiente, el resto parece preocupado. Suki y Sokka hacen algunos comentarios sobre los lugres que sobrevolamos, Toph se aferraba la montura mientras el viento revuelve su cabello y la maestra agua esta pensativa.

No es necesario que voltee para saber que está preocupada, el silencio no es habitual en ella. Algo pasó. No es necesario que lo diga, se nota, aunque no lo diga abiertamente todo su cuerpo lo dice. Mph… creo que pasar tiempo con Toph ha sido benéfico, tengo mucho que aprender observar y escuchar con detenimiento antes de hablar te da muchos elementos.

Esa actitud extraña es desde el día de la obra, después en la casa, casi no se hablaban, esquivaban la mirada, sus cuerpos se tensaban cuando se dirigían el uno al otro, aunque por lo que he notado ella ha aprendido a disimularlo, con un poco de torpeza, pero Aang no lo nota, le falta mucho que aprender.

Reconozco este bosque, las termas quedan más allá, luego sigue aquel pueblo donde una mujer quería leerle el futuro a mi tío, la ciudad del Reino Tierra abandonada, por fin veo esos árboles, esas construcciones dentro de unos minutos llegaremos al sitio donde está la única persona capaz de localizar a Aang sin importar lo lejos que esté: June, la cazar recompensas.

Descendemos con cuidado, es una taberna de mala reputación, pero qué más da, es el lugar perfecto para una caza recompensas, amante del dinero, la bebida y las emociones fuertes. Los chicos observan con cierta reserva, Toph guarda silencio y se ve interesada. Abrimos la puerta, hay ruido de vasos, gente grita, hay humo, el sitio huele a rayos y frente a nosotros, Sokka vigila a Suki y a Toph, su hermana camina a mi lado, y sin ningún problema encontramos a la persona que venimos a buscar.

June sta sentada en una silla, bebiendo un líquido amarillo, por lo que veo ha ganado bastante dinero, algo sucede, detiene al hombre que le quería robar y le hace ver su suerte, después se arma una pequeña pelea. Es tiempo de intervenir, el tiempo se agota y tenemos que encontrar a Aang antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ella los observa y reconoce al instante.

- ah...el chico del tío mañoso

_¡Tío mañoso!... ¡¡pero quién se ha creído!!_

- Veo que has encontrado a tu novia, que bien…. – dice dándoles una sonrisa burlona y una mirada aviesa

- ¡¡no somos novios!! – exclaman los dos

June se ríe. Es divertido. Basta una mirada para decir que parecen novios, el lenguaje de sus cuerpos no miente, hay atracción entre ellos aunque no quieran admitirlo, los dos actúan de forma parecida, sus movimientos los delatan, esas miradas, si, ella ya le había dicho antes que ella era demasiado bonita… viéndolo bien… aun con esa marca el chico no se ve nada mal, su unión sería una interesante aportación a la mejora de la especie, es fácil imaginar a una chica morena de ojos dorados o a un pequeño pálido de ojos azules , pero si ellos se empeñan en negarlo… quien es ella para decirles lo que hasta un ciego puede ver. Que se hagan líos, al fin, al cabo no es su vida.

Por su forma de hablar parece que requieren mis servicios, de lo contrario dudo que estuvieran de aquí por el simple placer de viajar… ¿acaso escaparon de casa y no tienen a donde huir? Ríe de su ocurrencia.

Entonces pone atención, que están involucrados con algo relacionado con el in del mundo. Mmm… una de dos o están locos o tienen razón. Si están locos con ignorarlos basta, pero ha escuchado bastantes rumores en los barrios bajos y en el submundo que se mueve lejos de la inmaculada y perfecta Ba Sing Se, la única ciudad del mundo que se empeña en esconder su caída tras la amable y fingida sonrisa de las legendarias Ju Dee.

Dicen que es un sitio maravilloso, pero de su cuenta corre que ella no volverá a poner sus pies por ahí, todos están confinados a unos círculos infernales, ahí debes asumir de por vida que el circulo en que naciste es el que te condena de por vida, no es un lugar para ella, ella siempre soñó con aventuras, tener mucho dinero y ser libre, así que por eso se esforzó por ser la mejor cazar recompensas.

Ha escuchado con atención que las cosas no están bien, sabe de los rumores de que los Dai Li traicionaron a los suyos, que los generales están prisioneros en las mazmorras, que su líder cayó en desgracia, que ahora sirven a la aterradora princesa de la Nación del Fuego, ese es un secreto a voces que no se puede ocultar, por más que los Dai Li y las Ju Dee ese empeñen en montar ese teatrito que dice que todo está bien, que todo marcha perfecto, todos mienten.

- ¿tienes algo de la persona que buscamos?

Me extienden un báculo, pero nada y eso solo significa una cosa.

- Tu amigo no está en ningún lado, no existe

- ¡qué!

- No está en ningún lado, si no ya lo hubiera encontrado

Los chicos se miran entre sí, discuten, finalmente el chico de la marca en la cara toma un decisión, saca un objeto que evidentemente guardaba con cariño y orgullo que hace que todos se replieguen y hagan muecas de asco.

- Entonces ayúdanos a encontrarlo

Es fácil, Nyla identifica el olor en fracción de segundos, es muy fuerte. Tan pronto lo hace monto en mi shirshou. No hay que perder tiempo, mientras más rápido lleve a cabo mi misión, mejor. Recorremos largas distancias en poco tiempo, bosques, llanuras, pueblos abandonados. De pronto reconozco el camino. Para mi desgracia lo conozco muy bien, la persona que buscamos está en la perfecta Ba Sing Se, la de los muros caídos.

Llegando a lo que son las ruinas del último círculo me detengo.

- Hasta aquí llego – digo desde la montura, le doy un vistazo a las ruinas de la muralla, hago un gesto de despedida y regreso a casa. Hay alguien que me debe un par de piezas de oro y que ni crea que lo he olvidado. De que va a pagar, va a pagar.

- Cuando se mayor quiero ser como ella – dice Toph

Sokka le dirige una mirada reprobadora y Suki ríe. En cambio Zuko ve con una mezcla de tristeza y desolación el lugar. Katara guarda silencio…así que esto es lo que queda de los legendarios muros de Ba Sing Se…

ooo0O0ooo

El caos impera en el interior de _The Boiling Rock_.

A pesar de algunas pequeñas fallas del plan que fueron subsanadas con astucia e improvisación, Chit Sang, Hakkoda y Haru se hacen cargo de la situación. Primero liberan a los presos de los niveles bajos, la orden a unos es capturar a todos los guardias que vena y de encerrarlos en las celdas en los que los mantuvieron, los demás ayudarán liberar a todos los presos de cada una de las secciones.

Que estén encerrados en ese sitio es que representaban un peligro para el Señor del Fuego, el motín y sus repercusiones, mientras Teo y Duque se las arreglan para interceptar las comunicaciones, nadie debe saber que la prisión está bajo el control de los que fueran los cautivos.

La gente corre , emboscan a los celadores y los encierran, es un caos, desorden gritos, la prisión ha caído y Chit Sang se detiene con Hakkoda frente a una celda.

- Mira nada mas quien está encerrado

- ¡ustedes!

Hakkoda observa con sus ojos profundos al que fuera el antiguo director de la cárcel aislado en una horrible mazmorra. Chit Sang recuerda las torturas que le hizo pasar, ni loco lo sacaría.

- No lo saques, necesita un buen escarmiento - dice

- ¡¡no!!, ¡libérenme!

- ¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

El hombre los observa desesperado. Tienen razón, fue un cruel director del presidio, pero era su obligación, quizá exageró un poco al aplicar esas torturas al hombre de Rojo, pero el de Azul es en parte responsable de fin de su marca perfecta…pero si están fuera quiere decir que las cosas en palacio están mal o que estos tienen mucha suerte, y que se les acabará cuando descubran que la prisión ha caído en sus manos. Pero si las cosas están mal y hasta la princesa ha encerrado en las más horribles mazmorras a Mai y a su amiga…

- Entonces observa cómo están a punto de cerrar la rejilla, es su última oportunidad, el todo o el nada.

- ¡No se vayan! No me liberen a mí, ¡liberen a mi sobrina!

- ¿tu sobrina? – dice Chit Sang, Hakkoda lo observa y recela, tal vez sea una trampa

- La princesa Azula encerró a mi sobrina y a su amiga en las mazmorras bajo os refrigeradores – grita

- ¿qué hicieron para merecer tal castigo? – preguntan desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Mi sobrina desafió a la princesa y arriesgó su vida por salvar la del príncipe Zuko mientras huía, trayendo la desgracia sobre todos nosotros

- Ya veo - dijo el maestro fuego - ¿y ella es maestro fuego?

- No

- No nos sirve, olvídalo, no necesitamos estorbos - dice alejándose

- No es maestro fuego, pero es de las mejores ninjas que puedas encontrar y su amiga posee unas habilidades asombrosas – grita - derribó a la princesa con un par de movimientos

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?

- Ella los ayudará

- ¿Por qué nos dices eso?

- Porque es mi familia, ella no tendría que estar aquí, ¿acaso ustedes no protegen a los suyos?

- Lo pensaremos – dice Chit Sang cerrando la rejilla para consternación del hombre.

Minutos después Hakkoda se ha dirigido al otro nivel y encerrara los guardias que se han acantonado en la sala de visitas. Haru regresa y se acerca a él.

- El corredor está vacío, excepto esa celda

- Déjalo ahí… se lo merece

- ¿quién es?

- Era el director de esta prisión hasta que escapamos…fue al primero que encerraron sus propios hombres cuando empezó el motín

- Vaya… ¿a dónde vas?

- A las mazmorras bajo los refrigeradores

- ¿quién está ahí?

- Gente con influencias que nos puede ser útil, ven, necesitaré tu ayuda

- ¿la mía? – dice extrañado

- Cualquier paso en falso por parte de esas personas no dudes en usar tierra control en ellas

- ¿ellas?

- No te fíes de su apariencia, dicen que pueden ayudarnos…ya veremos si es cierto

ooo0O0ooo

Cae la noche, han improvisado un campamento, es muy tarde para buscar. Unas sombras surgen de los escombros y alguien los llama, ellos dan la vuelta y se encuentran con algunos conocidos. Las pupilas de Sokka se dilatan y observa con emoción. Como olvidar al viejo Rey loco de Omashu, a su maestro Pin Dao, al general Jeong Jeong y al viejo gruñón Pakku.

- ¿quiénes son ellos? – pregunta Toph

- Supongo que la orden del Loto Blanco – murmura Zuko

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic que ya se acerca a su fin

**AU Rlz!!**

Por cierto si no quedaron conformes con el final de la serie, recuerden que está el reto de **_la Cominidad de la Fuente de las Lámparas_**, escribir su propio final de la serie. para mas informes , busquen _**El País de Agni**_ en la sección de comunidades, o si no envíenme un PM.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . hay un par de referencias de _**Sueño del Pabellón Rojo**_ y _**Dune**_. (_Just Eowyn_, gracias por la recomendación!)

Agradezco sus reviews a : _**Le Rosse**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**LaverdadnosequeponerXD**_ , _**Just Eowyn**_ e _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_.

Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

* * *

Cuando pasan por las celdas se pueden escuchar algunos de los gritos de los guardias que muchas veces replegaron y humillaron a los presos. Aporrean las puertas, piden clemencia, dicen que solo hacían su trabajo, que no merecen eso. Teo ha enviado a Duque con el mensaje de que deben de apresurarse, pronto llegará el cambio de guardias y si quieren salir deben tener un buen plan.

Hakkoda está organizando a los que quieren abandonar el lugar cuanto antes, tan pronto ellos salgan un grupo de amigos de Chit Sang se harán cargo de la salida y liberación de todos los que han estado encerrados, el objetivo es huir , buscar apoyo cuanto antes, mientras tanto ellas se las están arreglando para hacerse pasar por los guardias . El plan es fingir que por órdenes superiores tienen que trasladar a la sobrina del director y a su acompañante a la capital de la nación del fuego. Saben que hay otra prisión muy cerca de palacio, Hakkoda y el otro hombre estuvieron antes ahí y saben a dónde buscar a sus compañeros. No pueden dejar que el avatar haga todo, también ellos están haciendo lo posible para cambiar la situación.

Haru está nervioso, no sabe a lo que se va a enfrentar, pero su mente está centrada en que sea como sea tiene que salir de ahí y liberar a su padre. Un pequeño grupo lo sigue a él y a Chit Sang. Cuando legan a las celdas ubicadas bajo de los famosos refrigeradores se detienen. A una señal está listo, abren la puerta, no se ve casi nada, solo una joven de cabellos largos y negros que está sentada en la dura cama, cuando se abre la puerta se levanta. A pesar del uniforme rojo los observa desafiante.

- ¿eres la sobrina del Alcalde?

- ¿Importa eso? – responden

- Tienes que venir con nosotros

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Debes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas – dice Chit Sang

- Pierden su tiempo, no iré con ustedes

- ya no nos queda tiempo, no hay elección, vienes con nosotros te guste o no

La chica se coloca en posición de ataque.

- No dejaré que me lleven por la fuerza

- No tienes opción, esto es un infierno

- Pónganme un dedo encima y los llevaré al infierno conmigo

La situación es tensa, se escucha que del otro lado alguien aporrea la puerta y grita, es la voz de una chica que pide que dejen a su amiga en paz.

- No queremos hacerte daño – dice Haru – vamos a ayudar al avatar…

- No tengo nada que ver con el avatar…

- Y al príncipe Zuko – termina Chit Sang

Por un momento su mirada cambia y relaja un poco su postura, los golpes y los gritos del otro lado cesan. Ella trata de controlar sus emociones pero no lo logra, parece una persona tan inexpresiva que su gesto sorprende a todos.

- El… ¿se encuentra bien?

- Nos separamos hace unos días cuando Azula atacó el templo aire, él está con el otro grupo

Los puños de la chica se cierran y murmura algo que no alcanzan a escuchar.

- Debemos llegar a la capital antes del día del cometa

- Eso es en tres días o menos– murmura – está bien, iré con ustedes, pero mi amiga va con nosotros

- Me parece bien – dice Chit Sang

Abren la otra celda y emerge de ella una chica de talla pequeña que parece un remolino, casi choca con Haru y corre a abrazar a Mai.

- no me parece que sean las grandes guerreras, más bien el parecen dos estudiantes recién egresadas de la Academia de señoritas de la Nación del Fuego – dice el hombre de rojo

Ninguna de ellas responde.

- Haru , hazte cargo

- Si señor

- Solo falta una cosa – dice la de cabello negro

El maestro tierra se pone a la defensiva.

- Necesito mis armas…me las quitaron el día que nos encerraron

- ¿armas? – dice el maestro tierra

- Es una experta con estiletes – dice la chica de la trenza

- Ya veo…. - _… qué cosas les enseñan en sus escuelas_

- ¿cómo le hizo mi tío para que nos sacaran?, ¿qué les prometió?

Haru se encoje de hombros.

- Parece que tiene influencias

- En pocas palabras les somos útiles… ya veo

ooo0O0ooo

Me dio mucho gusto ver al maestro Pakku, estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que me enseñó durante nuestra estancia en la tribu hermana del Norte. Pero lo más sorprendente es que se halla casado con Gran Gran y ahora es nuestro abuelo. Estoy feliz por Gran Gran, pero no dejo de sorprenderme, quien sabe qué historia hay detrás de todo esto, ya imagino que tendré una larga conversación con ella, tiene mucho que decirme…si salgo viva de esto.

Hace unas horas llegamos al campamento de la Orden del Loto Blanco, acampan cerca de las murallas y están listos para lo que venga. No sé cómo se enteraron del ataque del señor de Fuego contra Ba Sing Se, pero parecen bastante organizados, aquí conviven gentes de todas las naciones con el común denominador de que aman el Pai Sho y están dispuestos a arriesgarse por defender el último bastión del reino Tierra, la legendaria Ba Sing Se. Es una pena que Aang no esté aquí. Creo que le habría hecho bien hablar con Bumi o con cualquiera de los otros.

Toph parece bastante interesada en lo que dice Bumi y no cesa de hacerle preguntas e intercambiar anécdotas graciosas sobre Aang, mi hermano no se da abasto, está al lado de Suki y ha platicado con Pin Dao, mira aún con recelo a Pakku, le cuesta trabajo creer que la abuela se halla casado con él, me ha comentado que cree que es una broma, pero no, parece que mi querido maestro talló un nuevo collar para ella.

Appa descansa y Zuko lleva largo rato encerrado en la tienda de su tío, tenía dudas cuando llegamos, le dije que todo estaría bien. Si su tío supiera cuanto lo extrañó, al grado de guardar como recuerdo su fotografía y una apestosa y mohosa sandalia que le había pertenecido.

Por fin salen, parecen muy animados, han hablado durante largo tiempo y los ojos de Zuko brillan. Creo que nunca había visto esa expresión en sus ojos… se ve decidido, parece que lo ha puesto al corriente, pronto nos llaman a todos a cenar. Espero que finalmente digan lo que vamos a hacer, si esperaremos a que Aang aparezca en Ba Sing Se o si iremos a ayudarlo dondequiera que se encuentre.

ooo0O0ooo

Escapamos de la prisión como si nada. Fingimos tal como acordamos que llevábamos a dos rehenes a la capital por órdenes de la princesa Azula. Nadie objetó nada, nos creyeron al ver a las prisioneras y nos llevaron a la brevedad a la nave. El solo mencionar el nombre de Azula hace temblar a la gente, solo espero que no nos toque enfrentarnos a ella.

Dentro nos amotinamos - otra vez- y nos hicimos del control de la nave. Acabamos de dejar a la tripulación original en una pequeña isla, tardarán días en encontrarlos y cuando eso suceda nosotros estaremos muy lejos.

Volamos rumbo a la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Hay informes de que una flota de naves partirá dentro de unos días, no se sabe a ciencia cierta el destino, lo que sí se sabe es que el Señor del Fuego en persona dirigirá el ataque. Trataremos de llegar antes de que salga la flota, el plan es sabotear esas naves, pero ignoramos si lo lograremos. Hace horas que no duermo bien, algunos descansan y otros vigilan. Me acerco a la cubierta me encuentro que alguien se adelantó y observa el horizonte, se sobresalta al notar mi presencia y después se relaja.

- Eres el chico que nos vigila

- Eres la amiga de la chica de los estiletes

- soy Ty Lee, la chica de los estiletes es Mai, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Haru

- Es un nombre lindo

- ¿qué relación hay entre Zuko y tu amiga?

La chica parece sorprenderse por lo directo que es la pregunta.

- Eran novios, terminaron cuando él lo abandonó todo

- Vaya…

- ¿te sorprende?

- La verdad es que si, no pensé que fuera su tipo...

- es una larga historia

- ya...

hay un incómodo silencio.

- ¿no puedes descansar?

- estoy preocupada

- ¿por qué?

- ¿qué harán con nosotras al llegar a la capital?

- No lo sé, supongo que será cosa de Chit Sang

- Creo que necesitarán a alguien que conozca bien la ciudad

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- No creo que puedan pasar tranquilamente hasta la prisión. Queremos ayudar

- ¿pero qué pueden hacer ustedes?

- Conocemos la prisión

- ¿es en serio?

La chica de la trenza oculta parte de su rostro en las sombras. Todo está oscuro, pero una parte de la luz baña el rostro que no está en las sombras, cuando salieron de la prisión llevaban sus pertenencias escondidas, tan pronto pudieron cambiaron sus uniformes de prisión por sus atuendos habituales. La otra chica descansa en la habitación afilando sus armas, pero ella está ahí, vestida de rosa, extraño color para una guerrera, con su trenza al viento, buscando algo en la oscuridad que él no alcanza a descifrar.

- no es agradable admitirlo, nosotros ayudamos a Azula a encerrar a algunas de las personas que están ahí

- Entonces será peligroso que vayan, podrías quedarte con algún familiar mientras todo pasa

- No

- ¿no?

- Debemos ir, al menos yo quiero ir, es necesario rectificar, no puedo seguir con las manos cruzadas después de todo lo que he visto

- ¿buscas redención?

- busco hacer lo correcto

- podrías morir en el intento

- ¿sabes?, a veces hay causas por las que vale la pena morir

Haru la observa de reojo apoyado en el barandal.

- sé que hay un grupo de guerreras que podrían ayudarlos

- ¿las amigas de Suki?

- ¿también las conoces?, pero que pregunta más tonta, si aquel chico de la tribu agua vino a rescatarla…claro que debes conocerla, es una rival admirable

- hablas como si hubieras luchadon con ella

- En un par de ocasiones

Haru no sabe porque, pero se siente extrañamente tranquilo. Quisiera desconfiar de ella, es de la nación del fuego, que no debería confraternizar con el enemigo, pero la otra el pregunta ¿enemigo?, estas rodeado de desconocidos de la Nación del fuego, gente que estuvo presa pero que ahora los ayuda.

- Eres muy serio, cuando vi esos bigotes pensé que eras mucho mayor

Haru se llevó inconscientemente una mano a sus largos bigotes de pez gato.

- ¿así eres siempre?

- Creo que si

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- No es nada

- ¿en qué piensas?

- En que _eres el tipo de persona que por su encanto derrumban ciudades y reinos –_ dice maquinalmente y se muerde la lengua

- ¿eh?

- Lo siento…yo , yo no debí decir eso, yo debo ir … con Teo, sí , eso…

Y simplemente desaparece tan rápido como sus pies se lo permiten.

Ty Lee está sorprendida y sonríe. El chico no tiene tan malos bigotes. Quien sabe…el destino le parece incierto, su aura necesita purificarse, debe dejar atrás esas malas vibras para relucir rosa y brillante. Si no estuvieran en guerra y no se enfrentara a un futuro incierto, no, no es momento de pensar en esto, hay que pensar como enmendar los errores pasados, si todo sale bien, quizá puedan encontrarse en otras condiciones y en otros momentos.

- Vaya… así que a pesar del tiempo en prisión no he perdido el toque

ooo0O0ooo

Estoy feliz de saber que mi tío se encuentra bien, que me ha perdonado a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que le hice y que le dije cuando regresamos a casa. Me alegra saber que conserva ese ánimo y no me sorprende que sea el que dirija la famosa Sociedad del Loto Blanco, lo que no comprendo es que no quiera ser el siguiente señor del Fuego, es su sitio, le pertenece por nacimiento.

Tiene razón al decir que no peleó por el trono porque no quería un enfrentamiento directo con mi padre. Creo que lo entiendo, de haberlo hecho en su momento habría desatado una guerra civil que habría sido el fin de nuestro pueblo, como ha pasado antes. Dice que prefiere cederme el lugar, pero yo creo que no estoy listo, soy muy joven para asumir el papel como señor del Fuego.

Además nos hemos enterado de algo más grave, han recibido informes de que mi padre se acerca dirigiendo una flota de naves con la intención de destruir esta ciudad. Mi tío se quedará a defenderla y yo no puedo quedarme a luchar a su lado. Debo dejarlo proteger la ciudad que siempre anheló conquistar, el sitio donde están los restos de Lu Ten, su misión es quedarse aquí y reistir. Yo debo detener a mi hermana . Mi tío esperaba que dos hermanos no se enfrentaran, pero si alguien debe de poner en su lugar a Azula ese soy yo, es mi hermana, si, pero como dice mi tío es malvada y está loca, ella no puede dirigir a mi nación.

No espero que todos me acompañen, Sokka quiere ir a combatir a la flota antes de que llegue, es muy arriesgado pero al menos lo van a intentar, no puedo ir solo a detener a Azula y no creo que sea buena idea que Katara se arriesgue en el frente de batalla, si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría nunca, Aang no la dejaría, la opción es simple.

- Katara, acompáñame a la nación del Fuego a detener a mi hermana

La propuesta parece sorprender a su hermano.

- Iré contigo – dice con voz firme

Alguien me dijo alguna vez _No te encuentres en compañía de alguien con quien no quisieras morir_. Si voy a enfrentarme con Azula y no estoy seguro si saldré vivo del combate y tengo que elegir a alguien que esté a mi lado en estos precisos momentos, no dudaría en poner mi vida en sus manos.

Debemos movernos rápido, el viento apremia. El espadachín que entrenó a Sokka les ha proporcionado a él y a las chicas una peculiar montura. Katara y yo partiremos en Appa, es la forma más rápida de llegar a tiempo. Abreviamos las despedidas, nos hemos dividido de nuevo, tan pronto organizamos lo básico para pasar largas horas en el aire . Ayudé a la maestra agua a subir a la montura, después brinque y tomé las riendas de Appa ,un _yip yip_ y en menos de lo esperado nos elevamos por los cielos, la maestra agua tiene su vista al frente, no quiso voltear a ver como partía su hermano, de hecho el aceleró el paso de su montura y salió antes que nosotros. Que Agni nos ampare porque no estoy muy seguro de cómo terminar esta aventura.

ooo0O0ooo

Abrazo con fuerza el torso de Sokka y cuando Suki dice que está lista partimos. Es una carrera contra reloj, tengo una ligera imagen del animal que nos dio el maestro de Sokka, se mueve a prisa y tengo miedo de caer, me aferro con fuerza. Suki dice que pasaremos toda la parte de planicies y llanuras hasta llegar al puerto, que tendremos que adentrarnos al mar.

Sokka está pendiente de conducir al animal y de procurar la ruta más rápida y segura, no hay tiempo para intentar atajos, el camino es claro y debemos de llegar a donde se supone que está la flota de naves de _Melon Lord_. Me hubiera gustado ir con _Sifu hotman_ y _Sugar Queen_ o quedarme a ayudar con los del Loto blanco, pero consideraron que era mejor que viniera con ellos.

Es... incómodo, si, esa sería la palabra.

No me gusta ser mal tercio y esto se extenderá por horas, a menos que suceda algo que nos impida llegar a tiempo o algo extraño pase, no sé, que el cielo caiga sobre nuestras cabezas, que nos trague la tierra, que de pronto explote un volcán o que nos topemos con un huracán. No creo que eso suceda , me aferro de nuevo, no quiero caer, siento como el suelo desaparece bajo los pies y el viento nos despeina.

Ya quiero llegar al campo de batalla. No creo poder soportar más esta situación.

* * *

**Atención**

Por cierto si no quedaron conformes con el final de la serie, recuerden que está el reto de _**la Cominidad de la Fuente de las Lámparas**_, escribir su propio final de la serie. Para más informes, busquen _**El País de Agni**_ en la sección de comunidades, envíenme un PM o simplemente escriban su final y mencionen que es parte del reto. No hay límites de palabras, lo importante es que pongan sus ideas, sus teorías de cómo pudo haber terminado.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Agradezco sus comentarios, en especial a **_Just Eowyn_**, _**La verdad no se que poner XD**_ , **_Rashel Shiru_** , _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_, _**Le Rosse**_, _**Heart ILZ**_ y a _**petalos- de- rosa**_

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

* * *

Cielo rojo.

Rojo como la sangre, rojo como la muerte, rojo como los emblemas de la nación del fuego, el que le da su color al hilo del destino…

Destino…

No se si exista el destino o si se trate de algo accidental. Pero no creo en los accidentes .Quisiera creer que no todo está escrito, que hay un margen que me permita actuar y romper con todo lo que esta sucediendo, pero parece que como la tía Wu dijo hace mucho tiempo, mi destino esta atado al de un poderoso maestro…

No estoy muy segura por que acepté venir sin pensarlo mucho, fue algo automático, bien pude haber dicho que no, pero había algo que me hizo decir _si _sin más. ¿Por qué vengo con él?, ¿por qué no me quedé con Sokka?, mi hermano no tiene poderes para detener a una flota, pude haber sido más útil para él, Toph no puede _ver_ , Suki no cuenta con las otras guerreras Kyoshi ¿pero por qué venir con él? Habiendo tantos otros que me necesitaban….¿Acaso temía mi reacción al ver a Aang peleando?, no lo sé… quizá temí que si volvía a verme en peligro me convirtiera en un problema como cuando enfrentó a Azula o tal vez el miedo de que al verlo tomar la vida del Señor del Fuego jamás pudiera verlo de la misma forma.

No sé si es una forma egoísta de preservar mi vida, o si he venido porque en realidad quiero ayudar o porque es donde me considero más segura, o por que hacer equipo con Zuko no es tan malo… de hecho nos coordinamos bastante bien. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente no creo que sea precisamente de gran ayuda cuando los poderes de los maestro fuego son mayores por obra y gracia de un cometa. No sé por qué acepté venir…tal ve quiero pensar que seré útil, que no me quedaré al margen, o porque me considero en deuda, hace tiempo Zuko ayudó a mi hermano a rescatar a mi padre, ahora es mi oportunidad de corresponder.

Volteo una vez más. El cometa surca el cielo rojo desde hace algunas horas, si estuviera en otra situación y en otros momentos diría que es un espectáculo digno de ver desde las montañas. La estela brillante del color de los ojos de los maestros fuego. Zuko parece que quiere decir algo desde que empezamos este viaje, el viento alborota su cabello y de pronto dice.

_- ¿qué pasaría si Aang __no fuera capaz de enfrentar a mi padre?..._

ooo0O0ooo

Nos encaminamos a la prisión de la capital de la nación del Fuego. Es extraño que no hayan notado que _The Boiling Rock_ pasó a manos de sus antiguos inquilinos. Hay algo más en el ambiente, hay miedo, el ambiente es tenso, por la noche logramos pasar desapercibidos por los puestos de avanzada y nos dieron las órdenes inmediatas de llevar a nuestras supuestas reos a la torre, que es a donde caminamos.

Es frustrante admitir que no alcanzamos a la flota que en estos momentos parte a Ba Sing Se. Legamos demasiado tarde, quizá los vientos nos fueron desfavorables, quizá simplemente no nos tocaba pelear ahí y solo podemos esperar que la resistencia del Reino Tierra haga la mejor defensa del Reino en su historia, de lo contrario será el fin de los maestros tierra, como hace cien años fue el fin de los Nómadas Aire.

Esta mañana se anunció que se llevaban los últimos preparativos para la gran ceremonia de la ascensión al trono de la princesa Azula como Señor del Fuego. Las dos chicas que supuestamente llevamos se sobresaltaron al saber la noticia y nosotros tuvimos que ajustar los planes. Ahora debemos de liberar a todos antes de que la hija de Ozai sea proclamada formalmente su sucesora, porque si no, no habrá futuro.

- Todos saben su parte en este plan- dice Hakkoda

- Si

- ¿están seguras de seguir adelante?- dice Chit Sang

- Si – dicen las dos

- no podemos asegurar que salgan vivas, es arriesgado – sigue diciendo

- los ayudaremos – dice la chica de ojos grises

- no puedo darme el lujo de morir – dice la chica pálida – no todavía

- muy bien… tomen sus posiciones

Los hombres que nos acompañan tienen listos sus disfraces de soldados de la nación del fuego. Hakkoda y Chit Sang tienen experiencia en eso de burlar a los guardias. A mí me toca poner las cadenas en las manos de nuestras supuestas y vigilarlas. Llegado el momento nos las arreglaremos para liberar nuestras gentes. Hakkoda buscará a los de la Tribu Agua, Chit Sang será el que diga que reos de la nación del fuego deben liberarse, Teo y yo buscaremos a nuestros padres y Duque a Pipsquiek. Ellas, sinceramente no sé qué harán, pero parece que la chica de la trenza buscará a las amigas de Suki, no sé si tendrá suerte o no, pero el simple hecho que nos ayuden a liberar a sus enemigos las pondrá automáticamente en peligro.

- Todo listo, encadenadas, las filas listas…es tiempo de ir a la prisión.

Entonces la puerta del sitio se abre y entra un hombre visiblemente alterado.

- El Alcaide de la prisión ha dicho que deben llevarlas cuanto antes a la torre, a menos que quieran que su ira caiga sobre ustedes

- Así se hará – dijo Chit Sang – a su debido tiempo

- Las ordenes son que deben ser llevadas ahora mismo

- Las cosas no se pueden hacer a toda prisa, si no salen mal, ¿Qué sucede? – dice Hakkoda en tono imperativo - ¿por qué esa repentina prisa

- la princesa Azula ha enloquecido - murmura

- No puedes andar diciendo eso de su alteza – le espeta Chit Sang – hoy es el día de su coronación, ¿sabes lo que te costaría si te escucha alguien de alto rango?

- ¡pero es cierto!, ¡ha exiliado a todo mundo!

Mai y Ty Lee cruzan una rápida mirada.

- Explícate – dijo Hakkoda avanzando

- Hace unos momentos exilió a sus doncellas, después a todo el servicio de palacio, ha expulsado a los maestros fuego que la protegían

- eso no es muy... normal - murmuran

- Ahora es el turno de los despreciables Dai Li…

- ¿hasta los Dai Li? – dice Chit Sang casi escupiendo las palabras - ¿qué pasa con esos maestros tierra renegados?

- No lo sabemos, pero si hay alguien que no debería de estar en esta ciudad son ellos – murmura el guardia – tienen mucho poder desde que son el ejercito de élite de la princesa…

- Basta de platica – dijo Hakkoda – es mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que la princesa nos exilie, o peor, nos ejecute con sus propias manos

- Tienen razón

- Y tu soldado – dice Chit Sang – guarda silencio, cualquiera que te escuché pensará que te has convertido en un traidor

- Yo, no….

- Nosotros no diremos nada, puedes decirle al Alcaide que prepare las celdas, las prisioneras van en camino

La puerta se cierra

- Han escuchado…– dice Chit sang

Hakkoda hizo un gesto y se dirigió a los presentes.

- En estos momentos reina la confusión en la nación del Fuego, la gente espera el cometa, los maestros fuego atacarán en reino Tierra y su princesa parece haber perdido al cordura– dice Hakkoda - nuestra misión es liberar a los que atraparon el día del Eclipse y a todos aquellos que nos puedan ayudar – dijo poniendo atención a la gente de la Nación del Fuego - No podemos esperar que el avatar haga todo nuestro trabajo, tenemos que poner de nuestra parte, aunque nuestra ayuda sea tan pequeña como un copo de nieve o como un grano de arena, pero juntos podremos ser tan fuertes como una poderosa tormenta – hizo una pausa – estamos en desventaja, un cometa ayuda a los maestros fuego, pero una cosa que nos enseñan en la guerra es a aprovechar las debilidades de nuestro enemigo y hacer de ellas nuestra fortaleza , la mayor parte de las tropas están camino a Ba Sing Se , la ciudad ha quedado en manos de unos cuantos, está desprotegida, es nuestra oportunidad

Hubo gestos de aprobación.

- ignoro si después de este día nos volveremos a ver, pero nadie dirá que no luchamos por nuestro futuro – dijo Hakkoda – que los espíritus sean clementes

- Ya es hora – dijo Chit Sang

ooo0O0ooo

Con todo lo que hicimos llegamos tarde.

Pero no podíamos quedarnos en tierra, no podíamos dejar que se fueran sin dar batalla, abandonamos la montura de Pin Dao y ante el desaliento de Sokka y Suki lo mejor fue arriesgarse, impulsarnos con un poco de tierra control, lo que pase después será lo que los espíritus desean.

Me sigo sintiendo incómoda.

No me gusta ser la más vulnerable del grupo, no puedo mostrar en estos momentos el desagrado que me causa el tener que luchar en el aire, lejos de mi elemento, pero no hay otra alternativa, si no fuera por que las estructuras de esta nave son metálicas me sentiría completamente inútil.

No es momento de dudar y vacilar, si queremos arruinar los planes de _Melon Lord_ tenemos que adaptarnos al entorno. Sokka avanza y nos avisa si hay guardias o no. Seguimos los planes generales. Este dirigible es una versión corregida y aumentada de la nave de Azula. Lo mejor es el factor sorpresa y hay que llegar a la cabina de mando antes de que se entere toda la flota.

El plan es fácil, yo entrar, utilizar mis habilidades y sacar fuera de combate a los que comanden al nave. Me muevo rápidamente, destrozo la puerta y hago de ella una improvisada armadura, al instante hay ataques de fuego control, debo moverme rápido y paralizarlos, si no, es posible que saque algunas quemaduras de consideración.

Y por más que me esfuerzo no es suficiente.

Solo tiene ojos para ella.

Y yo solo quiero que me trague la tierra, pero eso no es posible.

La protege como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, al grado de hacerla sentir incómoda y hacerle un par comentarios que le recuerdan que es una guerrera que sabe lo que hace. Por más que acabé con cinco maestros fuego y los saqué fuera de combate nada es suficiente.

Su cuerpo y alma le pertenecen y yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

Ella es al que queda al mando, ella es la que le preocupa, el resto del tiempo yo soy solo un accidente, un soldado más de esta loca expedición, la que con su apariencia frágil es la más letal arma que pueda tener en sus manos, que solo sirve para irrumpir y hacer destrozos, que como no ve… esto es demasiado, estamos en guerra y yo lamentándome cuando debería de preocuparme por algo ams noble como el futuro de las naciones, por Aang, por los demás. siento ser tan egoista en estos momentos.

Escucho la voz de mando, Suki se hace cargo de la nave, Sokka se las ingenia para deshacerse de los enemigos. Claro está que la chica ciega no puede. Esto es absurdo, me muero de celos y no puedo hacer nada, porque estamos en una batalla que será decisiva, no es momento de vacilar, es tiempo de pensar como salir de esto, detener a la flota y sobrevivir, si tenemos suerte.

* * *

-.-u no llegué a la parte que quería...

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por los comentarios que em han enviado el capítulo apsado, en especial a _**Krizty**_ , **_Rashel Shiru_**, _**La verdad nose que poner XD**_, _**Le Rosse**_, _**Heart ILz**_, _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_.

Asi como también agradezco muchoa todos los que han enviado reviews a lo largo de estos 20 capítulos. Muchas gracias, me han impulsado a escribir más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

* * *

Reina un incómodo silencio.

Si, la tensión se siente en el aire, discutimos una vez más, pero no fue como en otras ocasiones, esta vez fue distinto, fue por los temores que compartimos. ¿Y si Aang no lo logra?, ¿Y si algo sale mal?, ¿y si…? no quiero pensar en eso. Las cosas no va a salir mal, somos los héroes de esta historia, se supone que somos los buenos, se supone que el bien al final siempre gana, ¿o no?

Recordé el templo aire del Sur. Ese sitio abandonado hace decenas de años, donde la soledad y la muerte pasean de la mano y donde Aang descubrió el cuerpo calcinado de su querido maestro, el monje Gyatso. Sin embargo él siempre ha dicho que un maestro aire no debe respetar a la naturaleza, no puede comer a otros seres vivos, no debe matar. Aang debe acabar con Ozai, debe matarlo... ¿o no?, antes de ser un maestro aire es el Avatar. Me pregunto si llegado el momento podrá hacer lo correcto, ¿y qué es lo correcto?, ¿lo que hizo su maestro fue lo que debía hacer?

Cuando observo la zona que sobrevolamos la reconozco, hasta el clima ha cambiado del Reino Tierra a la Nación del Fuego, isla a Isla va quedando atrás, tan pronto crucemos las Puertas de Azulón sabré que hemos llegado a la capital. La gente empezó a reconocer al bisonte del avatar y a señalar el cielo, cruzamos a toda la velocidad en medio de gritos y confusión, algo sucedía allá abajo, pero no podíamos detenernos, en cualquier momento se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de coronación de Azula.

Zuko toma con fuerza las bridas de Appa.

Se ve preocupado, después de estos días en el templo y lo que hemos pasado puedo jurar que ya conozco gran parte de sus gestos.

- ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar en estos momentos?

- Que lleguemos tarde - murmura

- ¿y será así de sencillo interrumpir la ceremonia?

- tendré que retar a Azula a un _Agni Kai_

- ¿Agni kai?

- Un duelo de maestros fuego, generalmente es un duelo por el honor, alguna de las ocasiones suele terminar con la muerte de uno de los contendientes

Muerte…y yo que pensaba…pero que tonta. ¡Como pude olvidar que Aang no es el único que tiene que pensar en morir o matar!

- ¿te vasa enfrentar a tu hermana en un duelo a muerte?

- Si

- ¡pero son hermanos!

- No será la primera vez que dos hermanos se enfrenten en un Agni Kai

- Pero…

- Sé que es mi hermana, pero Azula está fuera de control. Alguien debe detenerla a como dé lugar

- Pero matarla…

- ¿tienes otra solución?

- Yo no maté al hombre que acabó con la vida de mi madre, no pude

- ¿acaso no crees que haya vacilado?, ¿crees que no recuerdo cuando era pequeña?, ¿Cuándo jugaba con ella?, ¿Cuándo no era el monstruo que ahora es?

- Debe de haber otra forma de solucionar esto…

- Eso quisiera , pero debo cumplir con mi deber, retarla a un Agni Kai es la única forma de detenerla

- ¡Pero tú no eres un asesino!

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- Porque te conozco, tú no tomarías la vida de otro…, no lo has hecho nunca

- estoy en una encrucijada y la salida que me dan es simple: morir o matar

Quisiera decir más, quisiera decirle que no es correcto enfrentarse entre hermanos. Pero no es el caso. Azula es horrible y aterradora, ha hecho más daño del jamás hubiera imaginado, por ella cayó el reino Tierra, por ella Aang estuvo al borde de la muerte. Ella es como esa aquella mujer de la leyenda que contaba Gran Gran, la que habían creado los espíritus , la de las vestiduras rojas, la que sembraba muerte y desolación a su paso.

- Katara … - vaciló - Sé que cuando me vez todavía ves en mi a un enemigo

- No, te equivocas… yo…

- Déjame seguir, por favor

- A lo largo de este tiempo hemos pasado momentos difíciles, eres un gran apoyo y agradezco que estés a mi lado, pero si algo saliera mal, si algo llegara a ocurrirme no dudes en tomar a Appa y huir

- ¡qué!

- No voltees, huye y trata de sobrevivir

- Pero…

- ¿no te das cuenta?

- ¿de qué?

- De que tu vida es preciosa, porque tú….- vaciló un momento – porque tú representas la esperanza, no puedes morir, no todavía

Ella guardo silencio unos momentos.

- No te atrevas a morir… ¡porque si lo haces no dudaré en ir al mundo de los espíritus para traerte de vuelta!

El la observó desconcertado y sonrió.

- no hay nada escrito, pasará lo que tenga que pasar

- No sé si exista o no el destino, pero si es necesario que enfrentes a Azula lucha por vivir, porque yo…

No alcancé a terminar la frase. Entramos al palacio, el sitio estaba inusualmente desierto, al fondo se veían dos hombres y en medio una figura que no olvidaré en mi vida. Ahí estaba Azula, vestida con su armadura negra y roja, con un extraño peinado y una actitud arrogante, digna hija de Ozai a punto de ser coronada.

Zuko gritó, los pocos que estaban frente a él lo observaron sorprendidos. Él dijo que venía a impedir la ceremonia y tal como lo supuso su hermana lo retó a un Agni kai. Que los espíritus lo protejan, porque esto no se ve nada bien y Appa está muy inquieto, el fuego aún le produce temor y debo de hallar una forma de alejarlo sin que me impida huir con él en caso necesario. Ahora los dos han tomado posiciones, cada uno acuclillado de espalda en el extremo de la plaza.

A una señal se levantan y empieza el Agni Kai

Movimientos precisos, elegantes y enérgicos; destellos azules, verdes, rojos y anaranjados inundan el lugar. No estoy muy lejos desde donde se desarrolla el combate y no puedo apartar mi vista, estoy fascinada con el combate. Jamás había presenciado algo así y dudo que vuelva hacerlo. Es un espectáculo hermoso y letal, un duelo a muerte entre dos hermanos bajo un cielo rojo iluminado por la estela del cometa Sozin.

ooo0O0ooo

Las cosas no están saliendo como esperábamos, pero gracias al ingenio de Sokka seguimos con vida. Abandonamos a la tripulación del primer dirigible a la deriva en el mar. Solo espero que las armaduras de los que a cayeron al agua floten, porque si no, no quiero imaginar.

Toph nos ha sido de gran ayuda con su control sobre el metal, a la hora del combate, pero ese de huir por los globos ha resultado fatal. Tuvimos que separarnos, la última vez que los vi Sokka trataba de evitar que Toph cayera al mar mientras un maestro fuego los perseguía.

Hasta el momento hemos podido con la flota, mi misión es conseguir una nave para poder huir de aquí , pero el señor del Fuego ha escapado y se halla trabado en una terrible lucha con el avatar. Desde las alturas, en medio del peligro de que este dirigible caiga en cualquier momento por falta de combustible en las calderas alcanzamos a distinguir fragmentos del combate. Explosiones, fuego, Ozai se impulsa y ataca a Aang que no parece defenderse…. Esto no va bien, debe enfrentarlo, debe luchar, no puede rendirse…no justo ahora.

ooo0O0ooo

Cumplimos con las órdenes del Alcaide a medias…

Tan pronto traspasamos la prisión ordenaron que se cerrara la puerta. Seguimos a los otros hombres, enceramos a las dos chicas con las otras mujeres que estaban en la prisión y tan pronto se presentó la oportunidad Chit Sang y amigos se hicieron cargo del Alcaide de la prisión.

Después sustituimos a los guardias poco a poco, algunos pusieron resistencia, esos están encerrados como sus colegas de la otra cárcel, otros se unieron a nosotros. La que mayor resistencia la opuso una guardia que respondía al nombre de Ming. Ahora es nuestro rehén y ella nos ha terminado informando del sitio donde están los prisioneros del día del eclipse.

Hakkoda encontró a la gente de su tribu y por fin he encontrado a mi padre. Está un poco demacrado y la barba está más larga. Por poco me ataca creyendo que era un soldado de la Nación del fuego, Sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocerme, me dio un gran abrazo, ahora nos dirigimos al otro sitio.

De regreso a donde habían encerrado a Mai y a Ty lee nos encontramos con que tenían problemas con las amigas de Suki. Las reconocieron en el acto, eso es evidente, les cuesta trabajo creer que está de su lado y no dejaban que las liberaran, pensaban que era una trampa hasta que apareció Hakkoda con noticas de Suki. Hakkoda nos contó después que mientras la chica de los cuchillos se las arreglaba para liberarlas la chica de la trenza les hizo una petición que les extrañó mucho a las guerreras Kyoshi, después de deliberar un rato aceptaron.

Libres de cadenas las chicas resultaron ser letales, la de cabellos negros ha resultado ser una buena luchadora, dispara navajas como si se tratara de un juego, se desliza en las sombras como no había visto antes y su amiga se ha hecho cargo de la situación sin ningún problema, un par de toques y ha bloqueado a sus oponentes, rival que se acerca, rival que literalmente queda a sus pies. Las guerreras han recuperado sus armas y sus uniformes, aunque son pocas están muy bien organizadas y eso ha resultado favorable para nosotros.

Ahora el siguiente paso de acuerdo a los que dirigen esta revuelta es salir de la prisión y acercarnos a palacio. Tenemos que tomarlo de una manera u otra. Conseguimos algunos planos y datos generales. Esta confirmado que la gente huye de la princesa Azula, algo ha sucedido con ella que los aterra, pero aún hay servidores leales a su causa guardando las entradas. Algunos dicen que descansemos para reponer fuerzas y organizar el ataque, que simulemos completar un turno y al cambio de guardias procedamos.

Mi padre conversa con Hakkoda, Bato y Chit Sang una de las guerreras Kyoshi, Pipsqueak me ha preguntado por Duque, el maquinista por su hijo. No los trajimos a esta misión porque sería arriesgado, ellos están ocultos en casa de un conocido de Chit Sang, Teo y Duque en buenas manos.

Me dejo caer en la cárcel, por fin me pude quitar la incómoda armadura. Muero de hambre.

- Toma – me dice alguien extendiéndome un cuenco con un poco de alimento – necesitas reponer tus fuerzas

- Gracias… ¿Ty Lee? – digo sorprendido de verla con un atuendo de guerrera Kyoshi

- Si

- ¿y tu traje rosa?

- De momento me prestaron este uniforme… ¿Cómo luzco?

- Bien… muy bien…

- Es bastante cómodo, me gusta

- ¿pero qué haces vestida así?

- Si salgo con vida quiero unirme a las guerreras Kyoshi

- ¡qué!

- ¿te sorprende?

- Mucho

- Quiero ayudar a enmendar los errores de mi pasado, quiero ayudar a otros, solo así mi aura se purificará y volverá a adquirir su tono rosa

- ¿tu amiga hará lo mismo?

- Mai acaba de escuchar que Nueva Ozai cayó

- ¿Nueva Ozai?

- Creo que en realidad se llama Omashu, su padre era el gobernador, no sabe si su familia está todavía en territorio del reino tierra, si están en prisión o si huyeron, quiere salir cuanto antes para tener noticias de ellos

- ¿y tu familia?

- ¿la mía?

- Debes tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti

- Soy la _oveja-koala_ negra de mi familia, hace mucho tiempo huí de casa, no les importa si vivo o muero, lo que haga con mi vida no es de su interés

- Lo siento

- Yo no…necesitaba ser libre y encontrar un sentido a mi vida

- ¿y lo encontraste?

- si

De pronto se escuchan gritos afuera. Aguzamos los oídos y se escuchan gritos por todas partes alguien pasa agitando una campana de bronce en la mano.

- La princesa Azula se está batiendo a un Agni Kai con el príncipe Zuko….La princesa Azula…

Ty Lee palidece, observa a la chica de cabellos negros que corre a donde se escucha la noticia y se observan alarmadas.

ooo0O0ooo

No siento mi mano, mi brazo se entume.

Siento unas lágrimas calientes en mis ojos, abajo no hay más que agua y no sé nadar. Sé que Sokka está herido y apenas si alcanzó a evitar mi caída tomándome de la mano. Mi vida no puede terminar así, no en estos momentos. Soy demasiado joven para morir, pero si él me sigue sosteniendo perecerá a mi lado y no es justo.

No, no es justo, la vida no es justa. Las cosas no pueden terminar así. Y no puedo esperar que nadie me salve. Aang está batiéndose con su eterno enemigo, el malvado _Melon__ Lord_, autoproclamado señor Fénix de último momento en un arrebato de locura. En una guerra hay altas y bajas, he vencido cientos de veces y ahora me tocó perder.

Mi brazo me duele, el sudor hace que mi mano empiece a resbalarse, será mejor que me deje ir, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero no quiere, y grita que me sostenga y percibo el dolor en su voz.

- Déjame ir Sokka

- ¡Ni hablar!, ¡Sostente!

- Esto es mi fin…hasta aquí llegué

- No, no debes morir

- Si quieres vivir déjame ir

- No sucederá de nuevo… primero Yue, ahora tú…

- Me duele mi brazo

- Resiste un poco mas

- Sokka , hay algo que tengo que decirte …

- No, no digas nada, resiste un poco más, tienes que vivir… solo un poco más Toph… ¡no te rindas!

Su brazo le duele, escucha el sonido del mar agitándose y chocando contra las rocas, la playa no debe de estar lejos y el inconfundible rumor del combate llega hasta sus oídos, rocas, fuego, el lugar huele a mar y cenizas, y los dedos se resbalan, su pulso se acelera…

ooo0O0ooo

El combate sigue, Appa se resguarda un poco más allá. Es una sensación extraña presenciar el choque de dos fuegos. Hace calor y el color de las flamas me deslumbra. Azula se ve muy distinta, alguien le hizo algo en el cabello, está disparejo y el peinado luce inusualmente desarreglado, su mirada brilla más de lo habitual, ríe sin parar, insulta a su hermano y chilla como si se tratara de una arpía.

Su hermano aprovecha un momento de distracción, ella cae estrepitosamente y rueda. Zuko está expectante, no ha bajado la guardia y se mantiene en posición de ataque. Azula se levanta, el cabello se ha soltado y el viento hace que ondee como una flama oscura, entonces se mueve y de sus manos salen unos rayos azules, electricidad pura. Observa con cuidado el entorno y de pronto su hermano deja de ser el centro de su atención.

Me observa, sonríe, se mueve rápidamente. Su hermano se da cuenta de que su objetivo ha cambiado, pero yo no me puedo mover, no sé qué sucede, mi cuerpo no reacciona, la voz no sale de mi garganta. Yo no soy parte del Agni Kai, no debe atacarme a mí.

A ella no le importa, simplemente dispara a sangre fría.

El rayo me deslumbra, espero el impacto, entonces mis ojos se abren aun mas, observo con horror que Zuko recibe el impacto y cae.

No, el no debería recibirlo, si a Aang casi lo mata… ¡no!. Otra vez no, no puede estar sucediendo, de nuevo soy el eslabón débil de la cadena. ¿Por qué no me alejé?, ¿por qué me quedé observando cómo peleaban en vez de hacer otra cosa? No lo sé, no me lo explico, quizá estaba muda de la impresión de presenciar este combate. Reacciono antes de que sea demasiado tarde, debo curarlo cuanto antes, trato de acercarme pero una potente llamarada azul me corta el paso, ahora yo soy el blanco de sus ataques. Debo detenerla, ahora está en mis manos, pero cuando volteo ella está en los tejados, para el momento en que consigo arrojar una ola de agua ella ya me está persiguiendo tras las columnas.

Y sigo corriendo, no voy a dejar que me mate, no puedo morir, no ahora. Zuko me necesita, lo veo tirado y no puedo acercarme a él. Debo curarlo y para eso debo detener a su hermana a como de lugar…. ¿pero cómo?, estoy en desventaja, ¡es su territorio!

Piensa Katara, piensa… otro resplandor Azul, me deslizo en el hielo y ella me sigue como un ave de presa, el resplandor de sus llamas me persigue y evapora el agua antes de que pueda hacer algo. No me puedo rendir, no justo ahora porque un cometa la hace mas poderosa que lo que es, no pensé que llegaremos a esto. Se supone que su hermano la iba a derrotar, no había imaginado el peligro en que lo ponía al estar distraída, es mi culpa….

Pasamos sobre un sitio con rejas y escucho el agua. Vamos Katara, piensa rápido antes de que esta mujer encuentre una forma de lastimarte. Debes moverte…si al menos pudiera detenerla… hay agua, pero no puedo encerrarla en hielo, tengo la desventaja del cometa, pero unas cadenas por allá.

Cadenas, agua, una maestra fuego que ríe como desquiciada, un maestro fuego herido, debo pensar rápido, agua, cadenas, el tiempo corre y Zuko puede tener heridas de gravedad que debo atender cuanto antes. Entonces me detengo encima de la rejilla, Azula se acerca.

Es hora del elemento sorpresa.

Son nuestras vidas por la suya. Que se haga lo que los espíritus quieran que sea.

* * *

**Atención**

_Sobre el final… o más bien los finales__ son respuesta al reto dl final alterno de __**La Comunidad de la Fuente de las Lámparas**__._

_Como soy terriblemente indecisa, dejaré a su disposición cuatro posibles finales, los escenarios son muy distintos, elijan el que ustedes quieran, fue un placer escribir para ustedes._

Final _**Agua **_(alternativa zutara)

Final _**Tierra **_(otro final)

Final _**Fuego **_(final canónico, es decir Bryke)

Final _**Aire**_ (el más pequeño)

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	21. Final Aire

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

**Final Aire**

* * *

_**Y ahí se quedó la vieja y malvada bruja , durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo**_

_**¿ha salido alguna vez?**_

_**todavía no**_

**Gregory Maguire en _Wicked. The life and times of the wicked witch of the west_**

* * *

Mi nombre es Aang, tengo 112 años, al menos sé que los tendré siempre.

Si están aquí es porque quieren saber cómo terminó esta guerra. No hay gran cosa que decir, Azula fue derrotada por la astucia de Katara, ella salvó a Zuko, gracias a los espíritu que posee ese don de curar y gracias a eso pudo ser coronado como señor del Fuego.

Yo regresé triunfante con Ozai encadenado, Sokka con una pierna rota y había perdido su boomerang y su espada, pero había salvado a Toph y Suki estaba a su lado, su padre y la gente de la tribu agua estaban libres. El antiguo señor el fuego fue encerrado en una celda de la prisión de palacio. Porque como dice el dicho: es mejor tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más.

Que mas puedo decir… algunos días después del terrible combate tuve un sueño. Al menos eso creí, mis anteriores vidas se congregaron a mi lado, aprobaron mi forma de detener al señor del fuego, pero traían un veredicto de los espíritus: mi tiempo había terminado. Había cumplido con mi deber, había experimentado todas las emociones humanas, ya era tiempo que me uniera a mi pueblo.

Supliqué y rogué.

Dijeron que no, que debía de pagar por haber huido y causado el fin de los maestros aire. Yo les argumenté que si moría conmigo se extinguía la última esperanza de revivir a mi pueblo. Los espíritus no cedieron. No alcancé a ver el día siguiente. Morí mientras dormía.

Los médicos que reconocieron mis restos mortales coincidieron que había sido mucho desgaste para un cuerpo como el mío. Todos lamentaron profundamente mi muerte. El señor del Fuego decretó el Luto por una semana. Hubiera querido que no fuera así, pero mi destino ya estaba decidido.

Y el tiempo pasó.

Sokka y Suki fueron los primeros en casarse. Tienen cinco hijos que son la alegría y los dolores de cabeza de ambos. Heredaron la fuerza y astucia de ambos, todavía alcanzaron a conocer a Pakku y a Gran Gran, les dieron guerra hasta que los espíritus tuvieron bien a apartarlos de los mortales.

Eventualmente Zuko se casó con Mai. Yo esperaba que se casara con Katara, de haber sido posible habría sido mi sugerencia, no había nadie como él para cuidar de ella, pero no fue así. El Señor del Fuego se inclinó por lo que era políticamente correcto. Su felicidad duró siete años, tuvieron a un niño al que le pusieron de nombre Kuzon, pero Mai murió al dar a luz a su segundo hijo que tampoco vivió mucho tiempo. Zuko quedó destrozado.

Toph… ella superó lo de Sokka y con el tiempo decidió casarse con Teo. No pregunten cómo se conocieron y como terminaron locamente enamorados. El es bueno con los números y un genial inventor, ella sigue siendo la mejor maestra tierra que haya conocido y tiene un par de niños que hacen lo posible por seguir sus pasos. Pero todavía les faltan años de práctica para poder desbancarla de su trono perpetuo en el Estruendo Tierra.

Katara…mi querida Katara. Ella lamentó mi muerte un par de años, Momo y Appa se quedaron a su lado, tal como yo lo hubiera querido, aprovechó el tiempo y se dedicó a dar clases en la Tribu agua del Norte y en la del Sur, ayudó a sanear algunas zonas de la nación del fuego, de vez en cuando le gusta disfrazarse y aparece como _the Painted Lady_.

Fue así como una noche, no hace mucho tiempo se encontró con The Blue Spirit. Combatieron hombro con hombro y espalda con espalda como en los viejos tiempos. Al final terminaron riendo y recordando anécdotas del pasado. El le habló de a presión de sus ministros por que buscara una nueva esposa, que era joven, que aún podía ser feliz.

Ella le comentó de de la preocupación de su familia por qué no se decidiera de una buena vez a casarse, que una vez había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero que se arrepintió y le devolvió el collar a la persona en cuestión. Ahora ese chico se casó con Ty Lee. Se rumora que tuvieron septillizas.

Rieron mucho, volvieron a encontrarse en otras ocasiones, a veces como Señor del Fuego y Maestra Agua, en otras como The Blue spirit y The Paited Lady. Finalmente decidieron que no sería mala idea darse una oportunidad, así que un tiempo después decidieron unir sus vidas. Fue una ceremonia sin precedentes, Sol y Luna en conjunción.

Ahora Katara tiene una gran familia, es una bondadosa gobernante y madre, por cierto, hace poco tiempo nació su segundo hijo, quizá vengan más en camino. Me alegro por ellos.

Ahora bien, les explicaré que hago aquí.

Sokka aún no lo sabe, pero dentro de pocos momentos se convertirá en un joven abuelo.

Si, su hijo mayor, el que ha heredado sus dotes geniales, y que algún día heredará su espada se casó hace algún tiempo con la nieta de Bato. Cuando esa pequeña nazca yo me uniré a los otros avatares que me precedieron y me encontraré con ella cuando llegue su momento. Me pregunto que se sentirá tener por abuelo a Sokka.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	22. Final Agua

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

_**Final Agua**_

* * *

_Tu verdadero amor se enamoró de alguien más, mejor vete a casa y dile a tu rey que detenga esta guerra sin sentido_

_Exactamente eso haré. Pero hay algo seguro, el corazón cambia. En cuanto termine con esta guerra volveré_

Hayao Miyazaki, _Howl´s moving Castle_

* * *

No sé cómo le hice. Pero corrí con todas mis fuerzas, debía salvarlo, no podía oír, no de esa forma ni en estos momentos. No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a ver esa cadena que estaba a poca distancia de la rejilla. Era peligroso, morir o matar, morir o matar me repetía.

Ninguno.

Entonces ya la tenía frente a mí, estaba a punto de atacarme y reaccioné, el agua que corría bajo la reja se elevó, una muralla de hielo y agua congeló el momento. Los ojos de Azula me observaron sorprendida, no se lo esperaba. Entonces me moví como si nadara en un río helado, tenía que aprovechar esos instantes de sorpresa antes de que se le ocurriera hacer agua control

No te mueras – murmuré mientras aplicaba el agua en su vientre

Pero no se movía, me acordé de Jet, me acordé de cuando Azula hirió a Aang. Entonces me concentré, un resplandor azul surgió de mis manos, pero no reaccionaba, otra vez, solo entonces emitió un gruñido de dolor.

- Katara

- No hables…estás muy débil

- Gracias

Trata de incorporarse, hace una mueca de dolor, se levanta, permanezco expectante a su lado. Voltea y observa el triste cuadro que ofrece su hermana.

- No lo hagas, aun no estás bien, arriesgaste tu vida por mí, pude haber muerto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque te amo

Katara lo observa incrédula.

- Yo se que siempre seré el rostro del enemigo y…

Ella automáticamente lo abraza y lo besa.

- Yo también te amo, pero tardé en comprenderlo.

En el fondo Azula se revuelve, sigue lanzando llamas verdeazuladas, gime, llora y les grita. Pero ellos no le hacen caso, para ellos no existe Azula, no existe una guerra que esta por desvanecerse. Ellos tienen la mente literalmente en otro universo.

De pronto Katara se detiene bruscamente.

- ¡Pero Aang!

- ¡Y Mai…!

- ¿quién es Mai? – dice enarcando las cejas.

- Mi ex novia

- ¿y en todo este tiempo no me lo dijiste?

- Porque Aang te ama con locura – dice arrepentido – porque no creí que tú me odiabas

Katara se apartó unos pasos.

- Eso no está bien, no debemos…

- Entonces debemos arreglarlo

- ¿cómo?

Sabes que soy horriblemente posesivo, que me gustan los silencios largos y que de vez en cuando peleamos constantemente, no te digo que cambiaré de la noche a la mañana…pero si tu quieres haré lo posible por hacerte la mujer más feliz que haya pisado estas tierras

- Yo no sé qué decir, estoy muy confundida

- Sabes que decir

- ¿sí?

- Si…hablarás con Aang y yo hablaré con Mai, ellos entenderán

Katara lo observó dubitativa. Suspiró, esto era más complicado de lo que esperaba. Entonces distinguieron que alguien se acercaba por los aires. Appa emitió un ruido. Era Momo, traía un rollo atado. Katara extendió sus brazos y con cuidado tomó el mensaje.

Era de Sokka. Les informaba que Aang había derrotado a Ozai y que iban rumbo a la capital de la Nación del Fuego, que lo mejor era que tuvieran lista una celda para el padre de Zuko. El cometa había pasado, el cielo comenzaba a mostrar los tonos del atardecer.

- Será mejor que vayamos a esperarlos, no tardarán en llegar

- Apenas viene lo mejor

- Ya lo creo

ooo0O0ooo

El fin de nuestros levantamientos llegó pronto, pronto recibimos comunicaciones con la noticia de que Ozai, el señor Fénix había caído en manos del avatar. En un principio las noticias eran confusas no se sabía si Aang había matado al Señor del Fuego o que sucedía. No fue sino hasta el caer la noche que una nave pasó las Puertas de Azulon que nos enteramos de la historia completa.

Esa noche celebramos el poder estar juntos otra vez. Sokka se había roto la pierna, Suki loa ayudaba a avanzar, Toph tenía adolorido un brazo y Aang pronto estuvo rodeado de personas que querían saber que era lo que había pasado. Katara fue a abrazar a su padre tan pronto como lo encontró.

Ty Lee se quedó con sus nuevas amigas y Mai desapareció en busca de sus padres. Alguien le informó que se hallaban escondidos en la casa que tenían en la Capital de la nación del fuego, que su madre y su hermano habían llegado hace unos días y que se rumoraba que su padre estaba en secreto con ellos. Esa noche no supe más de la chica de los cabellos negros.

A la mañana siguiente se decretó que Zuko sería nombrado el siguiente Señor del Fuego. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, él agradeció a todos los que lo ayudaron a pelar contra su padre y le enseñaron lo necesario para ser un buen gobernante. Dijo algo como que con él empezaba una nueva era, pero no le puse mucha atención, la verdad es que estaba un poco cansado y la noche anterior me la pasé escuchando los relatos de mi padre y él de las peripecias que pasé lejos de él.

Al terminar la ceremonia me encontré de nuevo con Ty Lee, pero ahora estaba completamente vestida y maquillada como una guerrera Kyoshi a su lado estaban Sokka dando de gritos, armando el escándalo de siempre.

- Haru… qué bueno que estás aquí, ¡debes de decirle a Suki que Ty Lee es un peligro!

Suki le hizo un gesto de que ignorara a su novio.

- Es una excelente guerrera – dijo Haru – fue un honor pelear a su lado

- Wow… mejor recomendación no había tenido – dijo Suki

- ¡Qué!, ¿Cómo es que no me apoyas?

- Haru se limitó a sonreír mientras las otras guerreras Kyoshi cuchicheaban.

- Es bueno que los encuentre aquí, venía a despedirme – dijo Haru

- ¿tan pronto? – dijo Sokka

- Quédate unos días más – dijo Suki

- Mi madre me espera – dijo Haru – llevamos muchos meses lejos de ella y debe de estar preocupada, mi camino se separa

- Nos volveremos a ver – dijo Sokka extendiendo su mano

- Eso espero – dijo estrechándola con fuerza

- Dile a tu padre que es posible que su flota fondee muy pronto su pueblo

- ¿si?

- Tengo el proyecto de hacer una forja en casa y necesitaremos hacer negocios… si Gran Gran y Pakku no se oponen, si no, ya encontraré otro lado – dijo mirando de reojo a Suki

- Será un honor, siempre serán bien recibidos, señoritas, debo decir que fue un honor pelear a su lado, mis más sinceros respetos, son excelentes guerreras – dijo Haru haciendo una respetuosa inclinación

- Esperamos verte algún día por la Isla Kyoshi alguna vez – dijo Suki

- Tengan la seguridad de que lo haré - hizo una pausa y dio una mirada que no pasó desapercibida - ahora trataré de despedirme de Aang, Katara y los demás…

- Es un chico lindo

- Es sexy

- ¿sexy?

- Nooooo

- siiiiiiiiii

- Esos bigotes lo hacen ver bien

- Se vería mejor sin bigotes…

- Pero pronto lo veremos en Kyoshi, pueden apostarlo

- Todos sonrieron y cuchichearon hasta hacer que Ty Lee se sonrojara.

Chit Sang y sus amigos rien al presenciar la escena.

ooo0O0ooo

El escuchó el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿quién es?

- Vengo a hacer una curación y a cambiarte los vendajes – dijo avanzando con una expresión neutra

- Es cierto…

- ¿te duele?

- Un poco

- ¿qué te pasó en la mejilla? – dijo al observarlo.

- Alguien consideró que soy un idiota que no vale la pena

- ¿si?

- Dijo que hay cientos mejores que yo

Katara guardó silencio.

- ¿hablaste con él?

- Si

- ¿y cómo se lo tomó?

- No muy bien… creo que esperaba que el héroe regresara triunfante y se quedara con la chica…al menos así son las historias que nos cuentan desde niños – dijo mientras sacaba unas vendas y ponía atención a la bandeja con agua.

- ¿y qué has decidido tú?

- Veamos… ¿se supone que debo de abandonar a mi amada tribu de maestros agua en el Sur por un maestro fuego que habita en las lejanas islas del Oeste?, ¿se supone que doblegaré mi orgullo por seguir a quien por largo tiempo fue mi más terrible enemigo?

Zuko la observó desconcertado mientras ella tomaba el gancho que sostenía los vendajes de su torso y éstos caían.

- Yo si lo querría

- ¿me pides que incline mi cabeza ante el Señor del Fuego?

- No te pido que inclines la cabeza, te pido que me veas como un igual

Ella no contesto nada, pareció meditar las palabras.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Una vez, una mujer me dijo que mi destino estaba al lado de un poderoso maestro

- ¿de la tribu agua?

- No, no dijo de que nación sería, ni como sería, solo dijo que sería un poderoso maestro

- No soy un prodigio de fuego control…

- Zuko, me quedaré a tu lado, esa es mi elección

Esa noche el sol y la luna se unieron, sin necesidad de que un eclipse oscureciera los cielos.

ooo0O0ooo

Toph estaba sentada al margen de todo lo que ocurría. Parecía esperar, pero los que pasaban no estaban seguros de qué. Momo voló a su lado y se quedó en su hombro.

- ¿Toph?

- Pies ligeros

- ¿qué haces en un sitio tan apartado?

- Escucho los sonidos de la tierra

- ¿y qué te dicen?

- Que este no es mi lugar, que debo moverme

- ¿eso te dicen?

- Si – hubo una pausa al reconocer su tono de voz- ¿sucede algo malo?

- Ah…. Algo por el estilo

- Derrotaste al Señor del fuego, no tuviste que matarlo, estás vivo… ¿qué pudo salir mal?

- Bueno…la historia no terminó del todo bien

- ¿_Sugar Queen_?

- Si

- Así que mami y papi finalmente se contentaron

- …

- Lo siento mucho Aang

- Yo también

- ¿Aang?

- ¿sí?

- Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero ya me cansé de estar aquí, extraño la acción

- ¡qué!

- ¿te importaría llevarme a otro lado?

- ¿será muy lejos?

- ¿me acompañarías a casa?

- Pero no soy bien recibido…

- Eres mi invitado y siempre serás bien recibido

- ¿qué puedo perder?, vamos – dijo dándole su mano – debemos de buscar a Appa y salir antes de que los demás se den cuenta

- Me parece bien, no me gustan las despedidas

- Entonces vámonos

- Ven Momo, es tiempo de fundirnos con el viento – dijo Toph

ooo0O0ooo

Sokka no se tomó muy bien que su hermana decidiera quedarse con Zuko. Hakkoda largamente con su hija de lo que implicaba unirse al señor del Fuego, ella no cambió de parecer. Zuko y Katara decidieron unir sus vidas el siguiente solsticio de invierno, tomando en cuenta las tradiciones de ambas naciones.

Mai juró venganza. Tan pronto se anunció el compromiso de Zuko se casó con un noble de la Nación del Fuego que, alguien de nombre Rion Jan, pero eso en realidad no importa. Vive apartada de la corte en la isla Ambar. Se dice que de vez en cuando coincide con Lo y Li. No se tienen datos al respecto.

Azula fue encerrada en un sanatorio ubicado en una isla de difícil acceso. De vez en cuando su hermano va a visitarla, pero no hay señales de que ella haya recuperado la razón. No queda de ella si no una sombra. De su padre solo quedas las cenizas de quien se proclamara Señor Fénix. Hasta el momento no se tienen noticias de que esté dispuesto a remontar vuelo y encabezar una revuelta. Todo el poder e influencias que tuvo en un tiempo se desvanecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No se sabe que fue de Lady Ursa, pero nadie se ha atrevido a preguntárselo al señor del Fuego.

Sokka y Suki se casaron en la Isla Kioshi. La vida de quien fuera el chico del boomerang transcurre entre la Tribu Agua y la Isla donde radica su amada. Hakkoda sigue fungiendo como jefe de su pueblo y Pakku y Gran Gran disfrutan de su vejez, quizá no sea de la forma en que el maestro agua soñó pero se sabe que son felices. Las otras guerreras de la Isla se preparan para seguir ayudando a las personas que viven cerca de ellas, han tomado parte activa de la reconstrucción de los sitios aledaños, se rumora que ya preparan a una nueva generación de alumnas.

Ty Lee se ha convertido en una auténtica guerrera Kyoshi, ha sido una excelente alumna y ahora se dedica a enseñar sobre su estilo de combate y el bloqueo de Chi a las alumnas de alto nivel. Ha resultado ser una excelente maestra y sus alumnas la quieren mucho. Dicen por ahí que se le ha visto pasear en numerosas ocasiones con un maestro tierra cerca del hogar de la serpiente. Es un rumor que no se ha confirmado, pero no se descarta la posibilidad de que en un futuro no muy lejano apoye la creación de un nuevo grupo de guerreras en un poblado del reino tierra a unos días de distancia.

Sobre el avatar ha habido muchos rumores. Mucho se dijo de su rápida partida a los confines del reino tierra tan pronto ascendió al trono el Señor del Fuego. Se supo que hubo gran conmoción cuando regresó a la casa de los Bei Fong. Fueron días difíciles, pero después de mucho discutir todo quedó atrás. Se sabe que Toph sigue viajando a su lado, hay quien asegura que en alguna ocasión los vieron riendo y haciéndose cosquillas, cuentan que en otra ocasión avatar Aang le robó un beso y ella lo mandó a volar muy lejos, pero que eso no le importó al último maestro aire. Posiblemente se contarás miles de historias sobre ellos y sus prodigiosos viajes alrededor del mundo.

La Nación del Fuego se ha replegado y está sufriendo una gran transformación en manos de su nuevo dirigente, hay grupos inconformes, pero también hubo muchas bajas y es necesario empezar de nuevo; en el Reino Terra impera el caos y el desorden, como de costumbre, el rey Bumi sigue gobernando con locura y sabiduría la hermosa ciudad de Omashu, los habitantes de Ba Sing se siguen buscando al rey Kuei y a su mascota Bosco, porque continúan desaparecidos, se espera que pronto regresen a casa. La regencia ha quedado en manos de Ju Dee. También corren rumores de un misterioso grupo que habita en los lindes del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego encabezados por un silencioso arquero que dirige todas las acciones. Se ignora si es solo una leyenda local o si es cierto.

La Tribu Agua del Norte reanudó relaciones con su hermana del Sur. El intercambio ha resultado benéfico. Se rumora que con suerte, en unos meses nacerá un nuevo heredero que pueda ocupar el Trono del Norte. No se sabe si son solo rumores o terminará pactándose una alianza. La Tribu Agua del Sur ha aprovechado sus contactos para desarrollar más su flota, se provee que dentro de unos años puedan verse en las costas de todo el mundo las naves azules.

No se tienen muchos datos de la famosa Sociedad del Loto Blanco, ya que sus miembros se encuentran dispersos en los sitios más insospechados. Se sabe que su líder, el general Iroh vive en Ba Sing se, donde tiene una famosa casa de té y juega todos los días Pai Sho, como siempre lo quiso.

Las secuelas de la guerra aún se resienten en muchos lados, desde Ba Sing se hasta los templos aire, que hoy en día lucen abandonados. Se han tenido rumores de brujos voladores en algunas zonas montañosas, pero quizá solo se trate de leyendas. La versión oficial dice que el último maestro aire es Avatar Aang, al menos de momento.

Hay gente que regresa a casa y se encuentra con todo destruido, hay otras que se adaptan al cambio y saben que la vida debe continuar y que deben poner todo lo que está en sus manos para hacer un mejor futuro , pero se sabe que hay a quienes les cuesta y se niegan a aceptar que han entrado a una nueva era.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	23. Final Tierra

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

**Final Tierra**

* * *

"_Gold and jade on the outside,_

_Rot and decay on the inside_"

_Curse of golden flower_

Vencimos, pero fue una victoria amarga, el precio que tuvimos que pagar fue muy alto.

Azula perdió por completo la razón. Estuvo a punto de matarme, sus dedos estaban a unos centímetros de mi cabeza, tuve que congelarla sobre la rejilla de metal con los riego de que se le ocurriera electrocutarme, afortunadamente esa idea no pasó por su cabeza o simplemente no consideró que valiera la pena arriesgar su vida para matarme. Entonces aproveché el momento en que me observó sorprendida mientras observaba sorprendida como el hielo y el agua nos cubrían. Me apresuré para ir por las cadenas y atarla de pies y manos para que dejara de atacar.

Tan pronto como estuve lejos de ella corrí al lado de Zuko. La herida era grave, tomé agua y la apliqué en su vientre. El agua del Oasis se acabó con Aang, no sabía si mis habilidades bastarían para tratar de curarlo, solo que mis habilidades no podrán borrar la marca del impacto de Azula.

Recuerdo que murmuró mi nombre, le pedí que no hablara. Tenía que salvarlo, no podía morir, era difícil imaginar el mundo sin él, no podía morir, no es un lujo que pueda darse, debía de vivir y ayudarnos a terminar esta absurda guerra y a reconstruir el mundo.

Zuko se incorporó con trabajos, me quedé a su lado y volteamos en dirección de su hermana. Al fondo ella seguía gritando, llorando, escupía fuego de su boca y se revolvía como una bestia herida de muerte.

Horas más tarde regresaron los demás en un dirigible.

Corrí a verlos, Zuko no pudo salir, no permití , estaba muy delicado y necesitaba descansar

Cuando llegué al sitio en que aterrizaron, supe que no traían buenas noticias.

Les diré que el señor del Fuego fue derrotado, Aang nos explicó varias veces su viaje místico en los lomos de una tortuga-león, algo fascinante, que no se ha visto en siglos. Ese ser del mundo de los espíritus lo escuchó y le dio una solución para terminar con el reinado de terror de Ozai, le dio la posibilidad de quitarle sus habilidades de maestro fuego. Algo que él ha considerado peor que la muerte.

Pero no pudieron salvar a Toph, cayó desde las alturas del dirigible y su cuerpo se estrelló con las olas del mar. Sokka está destrozado. Se siente culpable, dice que pudo haberla salvado, pero que no pudo más, que se le fue de las manos, no ha dejado de lamentar y culparse por lo sucedido. Su boomerang y su espada negra están a su lado, pero cada que ve la espada se le nubla la vista y no puedo hacer nada para consolarlo.

El cuerpo de Toph reposa en un catafalco de piedra hecho por Haru y su padre. Su mirada es serena, sus ropas estaban empapadas y dieron órdenes de que buscaran algo digno de ella. Entonces alguien consiguió un vestido blanco con adornos en beige, Suki y yo nos encargamos de lavar su cuerpo y mudar sus ropas.

Su diadema esta a su lado mientras cepillo sus oscuros cabellos. Se ve tan tranquila, es difícil creer que sus ojos no se abrirán más. Esto no debió suceder, era tan pequeña, tenía tanto que vivir. ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto? Entonces Suki encuentra un brazalete negro, el que hizo Toph con el pedazo de metal que le dio Sokka el día en que forjó su espada. La guerrera Kyoshi se suelta a llorar.

- Suki… no llores

- No puedo evitarlo, si hubiera llegado antes

- Tú no sabías…

- Si hubiera llegado antes estaría con vida, solo pude salvar a Sokka – dijo entre gemidos – cuando llegué era demasiado tarde, ella ya había caído y Sokka gritaba

- Suki…

- El está herido, no podía lanzarse tras ella….si al menos me hubiera arrojado al agua…

- Pudiste morir

- ¿de qué sirve ser una guerrera Kyoshi si no pude salvarla?

- No digas eso

- Pudimos recuperar su cuerpo con ayuda de Aang, si no, probablemente el mar la habría arrastrado a las profundidades.

Me acerqué para abrazarla.

- Katara, ¿sabes que es lo que me hace sentirme peor?

- ¿qué?

- Yo sabía que ella lo amaba, por eso se arriesgó tanto en la última misión

Sus funerales se llevarán a cabo tan pronto sus padres lleguen, fue muy difícil escribir la nota, mi padre se ofreció a llevarla en persona. Era tan pequeña, no debió morir. Pero toda guerra exige su sacrificio, y Toph fue el más sangre sacrificio que marca el fin de cien años de guerra.

Y cae la noche y en un momento llegará la aurora. Aang descansa en su habitación, también ha llorado mucho la pérdida de sifu Toph, la más grande maestra tierra que haya conocido dese los tiempos de Kyoshi. Está furioso y se siente impotente, teme que los papás de ella le reprochen su muerte. Es difícil saber cómo reacciona la gente ante una pérdida tan grande.

Y una duda más al remolino que reina en mí.

Si, terminó la guerra, pero no estoy en paz.

Ahora no sé qué pasará. No sé si regresar al sur con Gran Gran a entrenar a una nueva generación de maestros agua, no sé si quedarme al lado de Sokka, pero por lo visto él duda entre hacerse un tiempo a la mar o irse al lado de Suki. La guerra ha sido muy cruel con él, primero la luna le arrebata a Yue y después Océano le reclamó a Toph.

Sokka me comentó que Mai era la novia de Zuko. Yo me siento extraña, como si una parte de mi se quebrara, que no está seguro si ellos regresarán. Lo cual sería lomas probable. No sé porque me preocupa eso, se supone que Aang me ama, pero por más que lo he analizado no lo quiero de la misma forma, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo y eso no tiene remedio.

No sé qué va a ser de mí, pero solo hay algo seguro, haré todo lo posible por ayudar a cambiar este mundo que tantas cicatrices tiene después de tanta guerra. La paz no es lo contrario del la guerra, su contraparte es la creación, y yo lucharé por crear un mejor futuro para los que vienen.

ooo0O0ooo

No fuimos los únicos que tuvimos bajas de consideración.

Azula escapó al amanecer, no sabemos como sucedió eso, algo tememos que los Dai li tuvieron que ver con eso. Pero no llegó muy lejos, cruzó el Palacio de un extremo a otro como alma en pena, llegó hasta un acantilado en el momento en que salía el sol y se arrojó al mar, como los reyes paganos.

Su cuerpo no se sumergió en las aguas rápidamente, cientos de picas de piedra salieron a su paso mientras caía, cortesía de los Dai Li, los maestros asesinos del reino Tierra. Era mi hermana, quería derrotarla, pero no quería que la mataran, fue malvada, pero no merecía tal fin.

Ahora los Dai Li son buscados en todas las naciones para capturarlos y que paguen su crimen como es debido. Las cifras que ofrecezco por sus cabezas son altas, no dudo que pronto todos ellos terminen sus días en el interior de The Boiling Rock.

Esta mañana fui coronado como el siguiente señor del Fuego, hubo representantes de cada nación en la ceremonia, le agradecí al avatar y a sus amigos todo lo que hicieron, guardamos un minuto de silencio por la pequeña Toph. Mi tío solo vino a la ceremonia, no pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntos, lloró mucho al enterarse de la muerte de la pequeña, creo que de alguna forma le recordó la muerte de Lu Ten. Al anochecer partió a Ba Sing se donde tiene muchas cosas que resolver y la vida que siempre soñó por delante. Espero poder visitarlo alguna vez.

Mai regresó a palacio, pero no se quedará a mi lado, me ah dicho que se enfrentó a Azula porque me ama, pero que tiene una misión más importante en su vida y la entiendo, su familia desapareció a la caída de Omashu. No se tienen noticias de ellos, ella no descansará hasta saber que fue de ellos, ignoro si volveremos a vernos de nuevo. Decidimos dejar lo nuestro por la paz, porque el tiempo y la distancia desgastan las relaciones, si en el camino encuentra a alguien que la haga feliz no se lo reprocharé.

Ty Lee decidió unirse al grupo de las guerreras Kyoshi, ellas partirán en unas horas, quieren regresar a casa. Fue aceptada después de pelear a su lado y demostrar que tiene las características necesarias para ser una de ellas. Se despidió de nosotros hace un rato, Mai lamentó mucho su partida, ahora sus caminos se separan para siempre. Ella parte para iniciar su entrenamiento en una lejana isla al sur del reino Tierra, ella se internará con un pequeño grupo de maestros fuego que le he asignado en el corazón del reino tierra para rescatar a su familia. No sé si al volveré a ver.

Tocan la puerta.

- Han llegado

- En un momento iré

- Katara

- ¿si?

- Gracias

- ¿gracias?

- Si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí en estos momentos

Ella sonrió.

- Es lo que hacen los amigos

Y se aleja con por el pasillo. Sus ojos están llorosos y sus cabellos sueltos. Quisiera ir tras de ella y consolarla, decirle que todo va a estar bien. Pero no es posible, no me corresponde a mí hacerlo. No sé qué pasará en un futuro con ella. Yo me quedaré al servicio de mi nación, no sé si ella regresará al Sur con su familia, no sé si partirá con el Avatar, no sé qué sucederá con ellos, son muy jóvenes, muchas cosas pueden pasar antes de que tome una decisión final.

Y suspiro.

No es que no sea bonita, es hermosa, y si fuera malvada no me importaría que me arrastrara al lado oscuro. Quizá debería de hablar con ella y decirle…y decirle… no sé qué decir. Le debo mi vida, mi Nación, mi futuro. Y no sé que le depare a ella la vida, pero si Aang no se pone listo ella podría acabar con nuestra amistad. Y no sé si es lo que quiero, si realmente la amo o tan solo se trata de malos pensamientos.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	24. Final Fuego

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

**Final Fuego**

* * *

Las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

Al final Katara tuvo que enfrentarse a mi hermana. Debí pensar que ella vería en la maestra agua mi punto débil. No lo pensé hasta que decidió lanzar ese rayo en su dirección.

No quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si el impacto le hubiera dado de lleno a Katara, si ella hubiera recibido estaría muerta, si mi hermana hubiera acertado me habría asegurado de acabar con los días de Azula, así muriera después de enfrentarla, pero no quería que esto terminara en tragedia, esto no podía terminar como en esa mala obra de la Isla Ámbar.

Yo seguía en el suelo, no podía moverme por el dolor, lo único que podía hacer era extender mi mano, mientras ella huía despavorida de los ataques de Azula. Mi hermana siempre ha sido veloz, yo trataba de incorporarme, pero no podía, el dolor era muy fuerte. Sabía que era peligroso, mi tío me lo dijo numerosas veces. No alcancé a ver lo que hizo, lo único que sé es que fue más astuta que ella y logró atraparla.

Después vino a toda prisa a curarme a mí. Creí que no sobreviviría al impacto, había escuchado tanto de los peligros de recibir de lleno el impacto del golpe de Azula que hice lo posible al recibirlo que no me diera de lleno en el pecho, habría sido letal.

La lesión es grave, pero tenía que levantarme. Al fondo, entre las columnas y atada a unas rejas Azula pataleaba y chillaba sin parar. Ahora era claro que había perdido por completo la razón. Sentí pena por ella y Katara apartó su mirada de la escena. La gloria de Ozai se revolvía en el suelo. Definitivamente perdimos a Azula.

Las órdenes que di fueron claras. Aplazaríamos la coronación hasta saber que había pasado con Aang y con mi padre, ordené que llamaran a palacio a todos los servidores, que suspendieran las hostilidades hasta nuevo aviso y que dejaran a mi hermana atada y custodiada por guardias de élite, que quedaba estrictamente prohibido acercarse a ella. Y me sentía muy cansado.

El cometa se alejaba, el cielo retomaba sus tonos azules y daba paso a la noche. Katara y otros servidores me condujeron con cuidado hasta mi habitación. La que fuera mi mas acérrima rival se hizo cargo de mi, tiene vocación de ayudar a otros y vendó mi herida.

- Te debo la vida

- No, yo te debo mi vida, si no te hubieras interpuesto, probablemente estaría muerta a estas horas.

- No digas eso

- No necesitarás más que un par de curaciones y estarás como nuevo

- ¿es en serio?

- Sí, pero al cicatriz no desaparecerá, te quedará una marca como la de Aang

- Eso no importa

Tocaron la puerta.

- Príncipe Zuko

- ¿sí?

- Mi señor, han pedido informes de su persona…

- Dile que estoy bajo cuidados médicos

- Oído y obediencia

Escucharon como se alejaban unos rápidos pasos.

- Por un momenbto pensé que sería Mai

- ¿quién es Mai? – preguntó Katara con una sonrisa

- Mi ex novia

Katara parpadeó como si no alcanzara a comprender. Todo este tiempo había pensado que el pobre Zuko estaba solito en el planeta, sufriendo el rechazo de su padre, siendo presa de los caprichos de su hermana, extrañando a su madre que había desaparecido misteriosamente, sufriendo el exilio al lado de su tío y renunciando a todo al lado de Aang.

Y ella casi…..solo casi por un momento pensó….por un solo momento.

- ¿has tenido novia?

- Si… ¿no parece?

- Es que eres tan…

- Tan…

- Vamos... ¿Quién podría querer a un arrogante, insensible y malcriado príncipe?

- ¡oye!, estoy convaleciente…

- Es broma

- Yo también lo decía en broma

- Vaya… esto sí que es toda una sorpresa

- ¿sí?

- Si mal no recuerdo Mai es la chica de los cuchillos, ¿no?

- Si

- Esto sí que es…

- ¿es?

- No me lo esperaba

- Reaccionaste igual que tu hermano

- ¿Sokka lo sabía?

- Si, se lo conté cuando él me habló de Yue

- ¿pudo hablar contigo de Yue? – dijo sorprendida

- Si

- Te debe tener mucha confianza, ni siquiera quiso hablar de ella con nosotros, era un tema tabú

- Ya veo…

El observaba cómo enrollaba con habilidad las otras vendas y empezaba a ponérselas con mucho cuidado.

- Bueno… ¿quién podría querer a una campesina malgeniada y testaruda, que anda en la luna en lo mejor de la pelea?

- Hay alguien

- Adivino… el chico de los bigotes

- ¿Haru?

- Si

- ¡no!... es sumamente sensible y está pegado a su mamá

- Pues dejó a su mamá para venir a la guerra

- Si… lo sé

- ¿Jet?

- ¿tú lo conocías?

- Una vez compartimos el mismo camino, pero terminamos pelando cuando descubrió que era maestro fuego

- Jet está muerto – dijo con tono sombrío

- Lo siento, creí que era solo en la obra

- yo sé que está muerto

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

- Toph nunca miente

- Ya veo…, veamos, quien sigue en tu lista, ya sé : Aang

- Mmm…

- ¿y qué va a suceder con ustedes?

- ¿qué va a suceder con quienes?

- No esquives la pregunta…hace tiempo decías que no tenías pensamientos perversos con él

- ¡qué! – dijo enrojeciendo

- Oh si… lo recuerdo bien, pero en los últimos tiempos cambió su actitud, como si hubieran peleado

- No lo sé – dijo algo incómoda mientras aplicaba sus manos en la herida – no hay nada formal, solo fueron un par de besos

- entonces ya avanzaron un poco más de lo que imaginaba….¡vaya!

- Zuko

- ¿sí?

- Ves ese lago

- Si, es el lago de patos tortuga

- _Salta al lago y piérdete_ - dijo en tono burlón

- Lo tendré en consideración

Katara le sacó la lengua y rieron. Era extraño. Era tan fácil hablar, tan fácil bromear, había algo, pero no alcanzaban a darse cuenta. Se hallaban tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. La luna ascendía por el horizonte, unas nubes cubrían la imagen que habría sido perfecta. Tan pronto terminó de hacer las curaciones ella abandonó la habitación.

ooo0O0ooo

Mai caminaba por los pasillos buscando la habitación de Zuko. Le había costado un poco de trabajo que al dejaran entrar como antes, pero el decir que venía con Ty Lee había resultado de gran ayuda. Ella y sus nuevas amigas no paraban de hablar de su regreso a la Isla de Kyoshi, donde Ty lee se haría una de ellas.

Los miembros del Reino Tierra y de la Tribu Agua que en otro tiempo estuvieron en als prisiones ahora bromeaban en el patio. Había mucho movimiento en Palacio porque tenían que organizar el ascenso de Zuko como maestro Fuego. Se movió rápidamente hasta que escuchó una voz conocida y observó con sorpresa como la maestra agua salía de la habitación de Zuko con una bandeja con agua y vendas en las manos.

Se detuvo en seco. Ella la reconoció el acto y se acercó.

- Eres Mai verdad

- Si

- El te está esperando

- ¿qué?

- Recibió un impacto en el vientre , cortesía de su hermana

- Pero está bien

- Si, le quedará una cicatriz y necesitará un par de curaciones, pero en unos días estará como nuevo

Mai suspiró aliviada

- Escuché que Azula está encerrada

- Ha perdido el juicio por completo, será necesario aislarla para que no cause más daño

- Escuché que el avatar le quitó sus habilidades a su padre, ¿hará lo mismo con ella?

- Eso no lo sé, es probable, lo único que sé s que planean internarla en una Isla cercana

- Ya veo…

- Es una pena, es tan joven

- Si

- Entonces Zuko se encuentra bien

- Si, aún le cuesta trabajo vestirse, quizá deberías verlo

- Si

- Mai

- ¿sí?

- Cuídalo mucho – hubo un momento incómodo - es un gran chico, me salvó de morir en las manos de Azula

Mai se encaminó a la habitación de Zuko y Katara se perdió en los pasillos de Palacio.

ooo0O0ooo

La ceremonia de ascenso del señor del Fuego Zuko al trono de la Nación del Fuego fue memorable. Por primera vez en cientos de años había representantes de cada una de las naciones en palacio. No fue una elegante y pomposa ceremonia como la que había celebrado su padre o su abuelo. Rompiendo con las tradiciones fue bastante sencillo.

Su primer mandato fue dar oficialmente por concluidos los cien años de guerra.

Cien años de batallas y conquistas habían hecho que los habitantes de la nación descuidaran las Islas, este era el inicio de una nueva era, tiempo de cambios y transformaciones. Agradeció al Avatar, a sus amigos ya todos los que habían luchado por el fin de la guerra por estar presentes.

Terminando la ceremonia algunos notaron que el nuevo señor había desaparecido, cuando volvieron a verlo tenía el gesto adusto, pero se esforzó por mostrarse contento. Finalmente tenía el lugar que le correspondía por derecho. Se extrañó a la presencia de su tío en la ceremonia, pero se supo que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar Ba Sing Se, que elegía el corazón del Reino Tierra como su hogar, donde aún radica, es dueño de una hermosa casa de té donde juega Pai Sho todos los días, se comenta que de vez en cuando va a visitarlo alguno de sus viejos amigos, el rey loco Bumi, el general retirado Jeong Jeong, el maestro espadachín Pin Dao y un gran número de personas de todos los confines de las naciones. Se sospecha que están vinculadas de una manera u otra a la Sociedad del Loto Blanco.

En el reino Tierra todavía hay problemas de territorio y problemas con el regreso de las tropas al que fuera sus hogares. Hay sitios que quedaron definitivamente abandonados, hay otros que han ido poblándose poco a poco con el regreso de sus antiguos moradores o con la llegada de nuevas generaciones que buscan sus raíces.

La Tribu Agua del Norte se mantiene hermética como de costumbre, eso sí, a partir de la partida del maestro Pakku han reanudado sus relaciones con la tribu hermana del Sur. Los templos Aire permanecen abandonados, aunque se sabe que Avatar Aang los visita con frecuencia con la esperanza de saber que fue de sus moradores. Exceptuando el del norte los sitios permanecen vacíos, se sabe que el hijo del Maquinista proyecta rescatar algunos de los murales.

ooo0O0ooo

Algún tiempo después…

Era un día apacible en Ba Sing Se.

El equipo avatar y sus nuevos integrantes habían elegido pasar unos días en Ba Sig Se al lado del general Iroh. La pequeña Toph toma té con el general, mientras comentan algunos de los cambios que ah experimentado la ciudad, Zuko se ha encargado de servir té, parece que va a aprendiendo los secretos de la elaboración de la bebida favorita de su tío, situación que le complace mucho.

Mai y Suki juegan Pai Sho y comentan las últimas noticias que han tenido de Ty Lee, por lo visto su labor en la Isla la ha hecho muy feliz, de hecho ahora se encarga de entrenar al grupo de las más pequeñas. Mientras tanto Sokka dibuja, nunca ha sido muy diestro, pero nadie negará que no tenga una gran imaginación, pero su novia no parece estar muy de acuerdo con su dibujo, ni los que ahí aparecen retratados. Hace unos momentos Aang abandonó el lugar y después Katara lo siguió.

A Zuko no se le escapa detalle. Parece que después de todas las cosas van tomando su curso. No es que le interese lo que van a hablar, ya tiene una idea de lo que pasará, lo que harán y lo que vendrá después. Eso cualquiera lo sabe. Momentos mas tarde mai se levanta y le deja su lugar a Sokka para que se enfrente en una partida a su novia.

- Zuko

- ¿sí?

- Estoy cansada

- Yo también

- Tengo sed

- ¿quieres un poco de té?

- No…

- ¿entonces?

- Era solo una excusa, demos un paseo

- Por la ciudad?

- Mejor vayamos a la terraza

- Pero está ocupada

- ¿cómo que está ocupada?

- Sé lo que te digo

- ¿Qué sabes que yo debería saber?

- Nada

- Zuko…

- Está bien – vamos – dice dejando de lado el té y llevándola de mano a la terraza

Cae la tarde. El sabe que su novia odia los atardeceres anaranjados, pero que los soporta si está a su lado. En el barandal de la terraza, desde donde se puede ver toda la ciudad y más allá están Katara y Aang muy juntos, tomados de la mano.

Contemplan la escena. Entonces, como si un hilo rojo se tensara dos cabezas se vuelven a mismo tiempo y las miradas se cruzan por un solo instante. Agua y fuego. Puede que no estén juntos, puede que ya hayan elegido pasar sus vidas con la persona que tienen a su lado porque así estaba escrito desde un principio. El silencio impera, el viento es agradable, no hay nubes que opaquen su vista. Y en el fondo se preguntan si en algún momento hubo algo más que ese brillo que comparten o si todo se trató de malos pensamientos.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


End file.
